MoMent's of MoMentuM!
by gadhadada
Summary: A Slip/Whip/Crack/Punch... Sometimes Working Sometimes Done...!
1. Chapter 1

**hmmmmm...**

 **so I m Back... Again...**

 **Yeah Yeah... Really...**

 **Sadly My Last Story doesn't get Many Reviews so Ill take a Long Holiday...**

* * *

 **Khair...**

 **the Idea of Story Inspired by Few Other Fandom Stories Subject...**

 **So, All Applause to Those Writer on Their Work...**

 **Simply I m Running Out of Ideas in UN_INVESTIGATIVE Theme and I felt that I m Repeating the Same Story-Line again and again...**

 **I m much Interested in INVESTIGATIVE Ideas but Sadly I hv Nothing...**

 **or those things which Doesn't Fit for FF...**

 **so Plz, a Request...**

 **if Anyone having any HAT KE Investigative or Non-Investigative/ Horror/Funny kinda Idea...**

 **Plz Share it with Me in My PM...**

* * *

 **Now about Story...**

 **its Pure Non-Investigative, Mostly Fictional based...**

 **the Medical Terms are True with Symptoms and Treatments (at mild level)...**

 **I make the Story Little Light and Funny...**

* * *

 **The First Chappy which are You Reading right now is PRESENT/CURRENT Scene with BOLD FONT...**

 **the Casual ITALIC FONT showing Happenings of a Month or Month and Half...**

 **the ITALIC with UNDERLINE Font shows Thoughts/Flashbacks of that Month and Half of Month things...**

 **I'll Update it after 2 Days Gaps and I m Writing it Side by Side or say Adding Materials so its Easy if You All Pointing Mistakes or Correcting Me...**

* * *

 **Moments of Momentum**

 _Voice (buttering tone): Kha ly na Yaar…._

 _The Voice already sounding Tired and Pissed as Continuously Coaxing a Man to take few Bites from atleast Half an hour…_

 _The Listener Grunts showing His Anger and Irritation on this Constant Demand so now the Deliverer working on another Line as…_

 _Abhijeet (sitting against Him Opening the Lunch Box and added): acha bhae… jesy Teri Marzi… (He started Placing Items over Plates having Golden Brownish Chicken Tandori with Crispy Fried Paratha's and commented side by side as) Aaj Bhabi Jee nay Chicken Tandori bheji thi… Sahab nay hee Pichli baar Un ko kaha tha kay Bhabhi Pieces Choty rakhyey ga… (teasingly) Buddha ho gaya hun… Chibana Mushkil ho jata hy…_

 _An Angry Groan coming up in His path as a Right Arm from the Opposite Part of Table Extending and Dragging the Plate to His Part, started Eating, while Abhijeet exchanged a Small Smile to His Fellows who are seeing this Coaxing session from Other Tables, heard…_

 _Daya: Boss, Tum na Meri Nazar Utaro aur na 5… (disagreeing with His own statement so change it with) nahi nahi… 10 Faqeerun ko Khana khila do… (Abhijeet raise His Brow, heard More) Maa Jee kehti hain, is sy Buri Bala Tal jati hy…_

 _Abhijeet (utter): Ain…_

 _Daya (rashly): Ain kya… (reminding Him the Difficulties He is Battling from time to time in that Half of Year as) Dekh Nahi rahy kesi Panoti aayii hui hy… Pehly wo NSD wala Qissa…._

 _Abhijeet started Searching His Memory Box, Clicked when He gets whats this NSD in Daya's Dictionary…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Cha….. Dammmm… kya Yaar…._

 _The Punch stabbed over Computer Table Top Confused the Man who Switch Off Iron and coming out from His room with…_

 _Voice: Ain… (asking) kya hua Daya… (looking around the Residence find nothing Threatening as ) Sub Theek hy na… (look at Him Keenly with) kya hua… Kuch Bhool gaye ho kya…?_

 _Daya: kya Yaar, (seeing Screen with) Itna Important Day aakhir Main kesy Bhool gaya… aur ab tou (sad tone) April Guzray kitny Saaray Maheeny bhi ho gayey (sadly) itna Yaad rakkha tha… pr…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): April guzray… (ask) aby April men kya hota hy… hain…?_

 _Daya (stressing in each word as): National Sibling Day hota hy Buddhy Miyaan… pr Tumhein kahan Yaad hoga… (sadly, turning off the system with) itny Plans banayey thy pr Sub Thap…_

 _Abhijeet (murmuring): 35 Saal guzray Humein tou kabhi kisi aisy Din ka malum Nahi hua… Ain…?_

 _Daya (turn against Him and explained): Canada mein hota hy… (taunting way) Baray Miyaan Char Dewaari sy Bahar niklein tou Khaber ho na… pata hy, Sub Baray Behan Bhai apnay Choty Bhai Behnun ko Gifts dety hain… Bahar ly jaty hain (stressing) Un ki Pasand ki Jaghun pr… Khub Masti krty hain Un kay Sath… (again sad) Cha Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (pinching tone): ahan… phir tou Acha hee hua kay Nikl gaya…_

 _Daya (angry): hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (telling): aur nahi tou kya… already yahan Bera Paar hee hay (imitate) Abhi… Dekho Aaj Main Sabun laga kr Nahaya hun, koi Gift tou Banta hy (Daya Mouth opened in Shock hearing More) Boss aaj Main nay Seedhy Hath kay Nakhun Kaat liye, Aik Dinner tou Pakka… (looking at Daya Shocking Posture, Hide His Smile with) aur Abhijeet abhi na Main ny Khana Kha kr Hath Munh mein Dhony ky bajayey Sink mei Lagy Nalky sy aany waly Paani sy Dhoyey hain…._

 _Daya (standing from His chair, pushed Abhijeet Hardly with): Jee Nahi… wo Us Din Tum hee Horn baja baja kr Muhally ko Pagal kr rhy thy kay Mujhy Jaldi mein Shower sy Bahar aana para…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): haan, Bina Sabun lagayey…._

 _Daya: aur Achy Bacchy (again hit on His Arm with) jub Achy Achy Kaam krty hain na tou Un ko Baray Inaam bhi dety hain… Samjhy Baray Miyaan…_

 _Abhijeet (again taunt): Adhory Kaam…_

 _Daya: aur Khany ka… (reminding Him as) yaad hy sirf Do Plate hee Pulao Main Kha saka tha… itni Nazar lagayii Kharos Boss nay… phir 2 7Up with Lime and Mint pii tou kahein Pait Dard Kum hua…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Do Pyaly Kheer tou jesy Sahab kay Galy mein Atak gaya tha na… with (stressed) Do Hajmola Imli Flavor…_

 _Daya Angrily Punched Him and moved to His room with Angry and Rash Grumblings with…_

 _Daya: hunh Jealous Buddha… (still grumbling) Khud ka Pait Chota hy tou Mera kya Qasoor… Naap Tool kay tou Khata hy pr Nazar lagany mein Sub sy Taiz… Badtameez Aadmi… (covering Curtains, Tapping His Matteress and sitting over it with) kitni Kari Pooch Taach krta hy aur hr Cheez Yaad bhi rakhta hy… (disappointed tone) Main hun tou Bhol hee jaon magar Na jee.. Hisaab Kitaab Poora hota hy Baray Miyaan ka… (wishing wickedly as) hota na Mery Pass koi Genie ya koi Witch hotni na Meri Dost… phir batata… Mera Dragon jub Darata tou Baray Sahab kay Chakky Choot jaty…._

 _A Sweet Smile automatically appeared on His Lips and almost half lidded Eyes remembering that DRAGON…._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Voice 1: DA, (ask) Aap ka Wish kalein gy….?_

 _Daya (thoughtful tone): ummmm… Dragon ki… (HAWWWW choked out from Three Throats) (Daya smilingly seeing the Wide Pair of Eyes of Three Little Angels as) aur kya… (happily added) Main Us kay ooper Beth kr Fly karun ga…_

 _Danny (instantly): aul Main bhi…_

 _Rehan (scaring Him as): Beta, jub wo Aag nikaly ga na Apnay Munh sy… tab pata chaly ga (to Daya) Yaadi Bhaiyya, Dragon Buht Khatarnaak hota hy…_

 _Misha (added): aur Bara bhi… Hum Usy phir (confusingly as already Dragon is standing against them) Rakkhein gy kahan…?_

 _Danny (Relaxly): Playground mein ya Palk mein lakh lein gy (patting over Daya Arm in Comforting tone) Don't Wolly DA… chub Theet ho jaye da… (whispering although Both Bigger Dudes heard His Whisper as) Haani aul Shasha tou Dalpok hain…_

 _He started Laughing Fearlessly after Revealing such Big Secret either Daya trying Hard to Hide His Smile while Rehan in Angry tone Clearing His and Misha Position with…_

 _Rehan (strong tone): Jee Nahi… aur Kal (reminding and asking in tough tone to Danny as) Makri sy kaun Dara tha…?_

 _Misha (agreed with statement and added more as): aur Nahi tou kya aur Us din tou Danny Ride mein bhi Bethty huay Dar gaya tha…_

 _Danny (completely disagreeing way): Jee Nahi… chub Nong…_

 _Misha (stressed): Sub Right… Danny bhi Darpok hee hy…_

 _Rehan (correcting Her as): bhi Nahi… Danny hee… Main tou Bilkul bhi Nahi Darta (to Daya) Dekhyey ga Yaadi Bhaiyya… Aap ky Dragon sy Main Sub sy Zyada Khelun ga…_

 _Danny (immediately): Main Uch ko Mana kl dunga…_

 _Misha (teasing Him as): wo Tumhari Suny ga hee Nahi…_

 _Rehan (agreeing with): aur Nahi tou kya… Wo tou bas Yaadi Bhaiyya ki Suny ga…_

 _Misha (add): aur Un ki Baat hee Many ga…_

 _Danny (to Daya with Teary Eyes): Nai na DA…_

 _The Reassurance of Daya to All Three about His TO BE DRAGON is More Obedient towards them than Him really Calms Down the Angry Fight in-between that Issue…._

 _The Idea Popped Up after They watched INCREDIBLE 2 in Cineplex as Manisha and Misha Grand Parents taking Three Kids cause of their Summer Vacations and Daya Joint them in Middle of Movie…._

 _Kids really Happy to find Daya Enjoying even Entertained them during Movie cause after Finishing it on His Insists, They All Enjoyed New Amusement Park Visit which is too Close to Cineplex…._

 _They Talked about their Visit in Food Court and in that Discussion, they started to Working on their Weird Wishes by Telling as…_

 _Misha (telling all): wesy Fairy bhi Wish Grant krti hy… Meri Teacher nay bataya hy…_

 _Rehan: haan, (added) aur Witches bhi… pr Wo (include as) Kahaniyun mein Sub ko Janwar bana deti hain…_

 _Danny (happily): Main tou Dolphin banu ga… (telling all) Witch ko bol dun ga… Mujhy Manchali bana dy… bach…._

 _Rehan (laughs): hahahha… (telling about His wish as) Main tou Horse banu ga… Tagar Tagar Tagar…._

 _Misha: bhae, (sweetly Revealing Her wish) Main tou Barbie banun gi…._

 _Danny (to Daya): aul DA, Aap ka banein gy… (thinking) Elephant ban jayein ya phir Lion….. (Roaring with) Hum Log Ride bhi kalein gy Aap pr…. (Excitingly to Both Shocked Elders with) Maja aayey ga… hain na…_

 _The Laughing Blaster of Rehan & Misha really giving Grin over Daya Cheeks although He Feels Smiley Gazing of Manisha and Misha Grand Parents over Him gives Him Little bit Embarrassment too…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _He comes back on His Current Sad situation where He forgets such Big Occasion so again Murmuring to Himself as…_

 _Daya (lying over Bed Comfortably, Joining His Convo to Himself again with) Pr kahan aisi Qismat… yahan tou Dost Yaar bhi wohi Police mein ya Medical mein Bharti ho gaye… arry itni Fields hain… koi Magician hee Ban jata… wesy (imagining) Freddie tou sach mein kitna Suit krta… Abra Cadabra… (laughing) hahahha… kabhi ACP Sir kay Samny File kay bajayey Kabotar Nikal leta tou kabhi Munh sy Aag…. hahhahahhaha…._

 _Abhijeet (shout with): aby…. (teasing tone) Akely Hanse Hanse kay kyun Pakka kr raha hy kay Sahab Poory Farigh ho chuky hain…._

 _Daya: Buddhy Miyaan Jal Jal ky aur Kaaly ho jao gy… (rash) Bacchy ki Khushi nahi Dekhi jati na…_

 _Abhijeet (correcting): Suni jati… Bewakoof…. (telling) So ja Pagal…._

 _Daya: hunh… (covering Himself under blanket, switching off Table lamp light) bas Hukum chalana aata hy… (Closing Eyes) wo bhi Mujh Ghreeb pr… So rha hun… Sammmjhy… Button Nahi hy koiiii (Yawn Widely) System m… mein kay jub Buddhy Miyaan kahein gy, So jaooon ga… jub Neendddd aa….._

 _Abhijeet (softly smilingly): Sweet Dreams…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Abhijeet Back from that Memory as its Difficult to Remember Every "Dukh Bhari Dastaan" of His Buddy in this Long Journey, Hearing the Murmuring of His Bear, who Tells Him taking His Water Glass and Sipping Water as…_

 _Daya: aur phir, Wo (completely sad tone) Shart wala Mamla…._

 _Abhijeet really Hide His Laugh at Perfect moment although His Brother Killed Him, Definitely cause its not much Old Memory for Him to Remind…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Abhijeet (singing tone): kyun Udas phirty ho Bureau ki Seerhun pe, is tarah tou hota hy is tarah ky Matches mein…_

 _The Grunt and Glare He got in Response as Daya is so much Frustrated with the whole Situation, Freddie comes and trying to Approach Daya, heard Abhijeet voice…_

 _Abhijeet: arry bhae Freddie, (smilingly) Mut Tang karo Apny Daya Sir ko… (looking at Rajat with) Dekh Nahi rhy, kitny Gussy mein Bureau ka Farash Ghiss rhy hain, Tehl Tehl kr…_

 _Freddie: haan Sir, (change His direction towards Abhijeet Desk with) Daya Sir yahan Gussy mein hain, wahan Vivek ky Daant hee Ander Nahi ja rhy… (telling Thrice) Pata hy Apnay Dance ka Video Us nay FB pr Post kiya hy, Manisha bhi Dekh Dekh kr Hanse rhi thi… Bol rha hy kay koi Chealsea Melsea Match Jeet gaya hy…._

 _The Outburst of Laughing tones Angerier the alreay Angry Bear who Vanished after Hearing Freddie Innocent Confess who Look at Rajat and Sachin who also Laughing with Abhijeet in Questioning manner, so Rajat Explained…_

 _Rajat: Daya Sir nay (softly) Vivek sy Shart lagayii thi kay ManChester City Haar jaye ga Chealsea sy…._

 _Sachin: aur Vivek bhi koi Kum Masoom Nahi hy, lagaii ho gii koi Tagri sii Shart…_

 _Abhijeet: Aik Hafty ka Petrol aur Oil change, jaye ga Lamby Lamby Route pr ta kay (winking all and escape to check on His Bear with) Khub Lamba Bill bany…_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Abhijeet Back from that Smiling Remembering as Daya Lost really Good Money on Losing that Bet and Abhijeet Standing His Hand to Help Him, again Listening His Dude Dramatic Sigh with…_

 _Daya: aur Aaj ka Waqiya tou (so Slow tone) Tumhary Samny hee hua…._

 _Abhijeet nodded after Reminding Today Morning Scolding session of His CHOTE from His SUB sy BARAY…_

 _Voice: haan Daya… (asking as Point His Index finger over a Map Pasting over Wall as) ye Point kesy Choot gaya… haan… malum tha na Tumhein kay ye bhi ek Exit Route ho skta hy…?_

 _Daya (slow): Sir, ye Abandoned tha… aur Kafi Durr bhi tha… Road kay Parr (murmuring) aur Mujhy kya malum tha kay Satesh High Jump mein Master hy…_

 _ACP: ye koi Excuses Nahi hay Daya (tough) hr Aspect Zehn mein hona chahyey aur (reminding as) Mujrim Apni Saari Skills Aik baar mein hee Nahi Zahir kr deta… Samjhy… (Daya makes Face, ACP added) agr Abhijeet Apni BackUp Team kay Sath Nahi hota tou Tum yahan Mery Samny Munh Banany kay bajayey HQ mein Apni Safaiyaan dy rhy hoty…_

 _Daya Face fell, ACP Look at Him and Ignored the matter while after giving Few More Words regarding the Case, Left the Cabin…_

 _Daya falls on Chair with an Exasperated Sigh, while Abhijeet Look at Him who starts Taunting as…_

 _Daya (taunt): Kaho Kaho… Baray Miyaan… Dil mein Arman Mut rakkho…_

 _Abhjeet (tough tone): Bewakoofana Plan banyein gy Sahab tou Aarti tou utarein gy Nahi Sir…_

 _Daya (Grunts and Left Bureau building): hunh…._

 _Abhijeet bring Back after getting Daya Demanding tone asking about Some Desert to Café Guy…._

 _Abhijeet: khair (sighing with) Aaj ki Baat tou Sahab karein hee Nahi…_

 _Daya (rashly, although Eating few Pieces of Fruits as Desert): Itni bhi Bari Ghalati Nahi thi…_

 _Abhijeet: pr (stressed) Ghalati thi aur Main already Kal bhi Sahab ko Point Out kr chukka tha jub Sahab Apna Shandaar Plan bata rhy thy pr (irritatingly) jee Sunni tou hy hee Nahi…_

 _Daya: khair, Khana Khila dena Faqeerun ko Yaad hy… (standing although in Tense tone) Buht Bhari Maheena hy ye Mery liye…_

 _Abhijeet Jerked His Head although now Seeing His Plate where Only Half Paratha with Gravy Waiting for Him as when in that Path His Brother taking His Half Paratha He did not See so now in Rash tone…_

 _Abhijeet (taking bites with): haan, Lemo Mirchi Baandh deta hun Sahab ky Galy mein… (Freddie Approached and Placing More Gravy and Paratha on His Plate with Smile and Move on Hear more as) Bhari Maheena Sahab pr hy, Panoti Un ki lagi hy aur Kharcha Mera (imitate) Boss, Khana Khila dena, Nazar Utar dena… Beta Utarta hun Teri Nazar… Hunh…_

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _The Man Body Jerked after Feeling a Solid Pressure over His Shoulder, turn and then said in PainFul tone as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Main ny Us ki Nazar Nahi utari thi na Ashoke (Ashoke sat beside Him and Half Hugged Him with) Faqeerun ko Khana bhi By-Dili sy Khilaya tha… Tabhi…_**

 ** _The Teary tone really Hurts the Strong Neurologist who tried to Relax His Friend about Encouragement…._**

 ** _Obviously its not Centuries or Decads back to Remember what happened… just few Months back where the whole Hotch Potch bringing ABHIJEET & CO in Completely Different or say Amazing phase of Life…._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_kya kahun..._**

 ** _wesy tou All said that COME BACK..._**

 ** _but got Only 20 Reviews with Extra Time..._**

 ** _Nothing I have to Say just to THANK All those who takes out Time from their Skedule and Read it although find it Entertaining..._**

 ** _The Story this and coming Up Chappy Sounding not much Upto Mark and giving a Repetition Idea but it will Change after those Chappies..._**

 ** _Really Thankful to SAMEER... GEETU... ABHI-YA-FAN2104... CUTTIE PARI... MISS RAIYA... SHIKHA SHARMA... DA95... BETU BETA... GUEST... GUEST... ARIB... SIFA... ABHI ANUM FAN... KIRTI... DUOFOREVER... DUOSUN... BFF... DJ... NIKHIL KAUSHAL... GUEST... COOLAK and Other's Silent Readers..._**

* * *

 ** _The Bold Parts are Current..._**

 ** _the Italic Parts now Showing More than 2 Months Back Happening's..._**

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet still Feeling Weird about those Two Months Experience which He, His Family and Friends Catered…_**

 ** _It's Shocking, Worrying, Tension Filled, Terrified but in Same time Cute, OverWhelming as well a Big Stress Buster for All…._**

 ** _Initially Mostly Not Believing on what happened as the Question of Hows Happened Dealt Later by All…._**

 ** _It's started almost Two Months ago, or say Few Months as still Many Days Falls out to Understand that Unexpected as well Shocking Experience of their Life…_**

* * *

 _Voice 1 (Directed): Freddie… Us taraf… Rajat… (signaling the Lane with) Peechy Cover karo Sachin kay Sath…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet): Boss, Main aur Vivek Left sy Gheerty hain…._

 _Abhijeet nodded and moved ahead with the Rest… it's a Trap Plan for Grabbing Some Snatching Gang involved Mostly in Street Crimes…_

 _The Running, Dashing, Pulling, Pushing, Warning and Lastly Hitting and Grabbing the whole Group taking many Hours…._

 _Cops Meeting from Different Lanes, Some Injured although Grasping the Snatchers and one by one moving at Roadside where They Parked their Vehicles…_

 _Abhijeet: in Galiyun ki wajah sy itna Time laga…. Ye Freddie, (seeing Freddie coming from Opposite Lane with a Younger Man with) chalo ye bhi aa gaya…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Jaan Nikaal dii (smacking over Snatcher head with) in logun ny Bhaga Bhaga kr…_

 _Rajat: haan Freddie, Sach… (Pushing the Snather with) aaj tou Tangein Dard karein gi…._

 _Vivek: haan Sahah… (slap over Snatcher Arm with) Badtameez…._

 _Abhijeet: ye Daya aur Sachin (seeing Sachin running towards them, Abhijeet adds in Smile) lo ye bhi aa…_

 _Sachin (breathless): Sir, Chalyey… Daya Sir wahan Zakhmi hain…_

 _Rajat Snatched the Arm of the Culprit from Abhijeet Hand to Release Him from that Responsibility and moved ahead in Hurry while Freddie started Dialing Paramedics Number although Vivek and Sachin takes All Snatcher towards Vehicles while Rajat side by side calls the Concerned Area Police Station too…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya Fell over the Road Simply looking a Hit and Run Case as obviously Cops already Involved in Chasing without any Prior Information/Road or Lanes Blocking/Cordon Off the Area, They could not Blamed the Accident happening in between these Chasing…_

 _Fortunately during Ambulance Arrival called by Freddie, Abhijeet mostly Ruled Out any Big Injury as Daya having Few Rashes, Sprain in Wrist and in Unconscious mode…_

 _Paramedics arrived at Mean time and after Invading Daya inside, Rushed to Hospital…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Few People Standing Outside the Room Seeing the Patient through Glass Door and Discussing matters as…_

 _Rajeev (casually): Simple Hit and Run ka Case hy…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Hosh kub tak aayey ga (glancing towards Daya from Glassdoor with) Sahab ko…?_

 _Ashoke (Tell): wesy tou Plain Injury hy… Skull tou Crack Nahi hua pr shayed kuch Disturb ho like Dizziness/Dullness wagerah… (straightly) Hosh aayey tou hee Saheh sy Pata chaly ga…_

 _Rajeev (added): haan aur Jism pr bas kuch Kharashein hain… Wrist ko bhi Crape Bandage mein Lapait diya hy… Nothing Big…_

 _Ashoke: haan agar (exchange naughty glance with Rajeev and added) Main Hole ko kuch hua tou Hum Log keh Nhai skty…_

 _Abhijeet (punch on His Arm with): aby…_

 _Both Dr Smiled as Daya already Fell after Hitting from an Unknown Vehicle over a Closed Main Hole Cover and now it's an Interesting Part between Friends to Pulling Daya Leg Later about that although now Cops Leaving Hospital One by One with Small Smiles, while Rahul Arrived with a Shocking tone…_

 _Rahul (innocently shocking tone): Gutter Theek hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet Hit over His Arm seeing DR DUO Laughing while Scolding Him with…._

 _Abhijeet: bas Tumhari hee Kami thi… (fake angry) Pareshan kr diya hy Bechary Mery Bhai ko aur Tumhein kis nay bataya… Ain (eyeing Rajeev) is Choty Dr nay na…._

 _Rahul (nodded negative after seeing Rajeev Wide Eyes with): Nahi… Rajat ny…_

 _Abhijeet: is (irritatingly) Rajat ki bhi Class leni pary gii…_

 _Rahul nodded, now Abhijeet does not Need to Instruct His Colleagues to atleast check that Vehicle which Hit Daya as They already started Working on it…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Ashoke moving ahead towards Daya after seeing His Fluttering EyeLids, who Open His Eyes and Seeing a Hovering Face, gives Him a Jerk so Ashoke and Abhijeet who moved ahead too with Him make a Small Space with…_

 _Ashoke (Softly): aaram sy… aaram sy…_

 _Daya: annnn… (confusingly) Aap kaun hain…?_

 _Ashoke Look at Abhijeet and R Square who also Entered inside while Signaling Abhijeet to Understand the Situation which He already told Abhijeet about Grogginess/Dizziness/Dullness or any kinda Confusion although Handling it with Calming Daya as…_

 _Abhijeet (grab His Arm softly with): Daya… (asking) Theek ho na…?_

 _Daya (nodded and focusing on His Face with): Aap…_

 _Abhijeet (Gently): Main Abhijeet…. Abhi…._

 _Daya: ohhh (softly) Abhi Bhai…._

 _They All Calmed Down after this either Abhijeet little Confused cause Daya mostly Calling Him ABHI or BHAI… He doesn't Combined Both but as per His Head Injury, He Passed it…._

 _Daya (searching and then ask): Sir Nahi aayey…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, wo (still in tension replied) Meeting mein Busy hain na…_

 _Daya nodded, Sitting Comfortably with Help of Abhijeet who Adjusting Pillows behind Him although Tucking Light Blanket around Him…_

 _Daya who is doing all this Relaxly caught a Glance of His Foot where Blanket Uncovered, Twist it, Jerk it, which Extended His Palms which now over Bed and after seeing it, He Freaks Out… Crumbling and Tumbling over Bed and Squeezed Himself after Bending His Legs in His Chest…_

 _His Eyes turned such Wide with Colors of Scare and Confusion although All does not get what's going on…_

 _Daya really in Tension just calling_ _ **SIR SIR**_ _Confused Others who Looked Abhijeet who said trying to move towards Him with…_

 _Abhieet: Daya… Daya (Daya moving far ahead, Abhijeet Up His Hands with) OK… Main Sir ko Bulata hun… Theek…_

 _Ashoke: haan haan, Abhijeet Tum Sir ko Bula lo… (signaling Him to Relax the Scene with) kehna Daya Pareshan ho rha hy…_

 _Daya: haan aur (eyeing Him self with) Daya Bara bhi ho gaya hy… (scary whispering) Un ky jesa…._

 _All Confused but on Ashoke Secret signal, Left the room after Telling Daya that They are Calling_ _ **SIR**_ _to come as Fast as Possible… Abhijeet grabbed Ashoke Arm after Leaving the Room cause Staff on Ashoke Eye Signal Inject Mild Sedative inside Daya Drip Bag with…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (grab His Arm with): Tum nay tou kaha tha kay Plain Injury hy…_

 _Ashoke: haan, (telling More) even Brain X-Ray mein Size bhi Theek hy …_

 _Abhijeet (ask): phir…?_

 _Ashoke: dekho koi Nerve bhi Press ho skti hay ya koi Internal Demage bhi… (added) Main MRI karwata hun… Scanning bhi karwani paray gi (patting on His Arm with) Relax raho… ho skta hy Temperory Situation ho… (instructed Him as) buht Sukoon sy Us ko Handle karo… Sir ko Bulao… dekho Daya ka Reaction kya hota hy…_

 _Rahul: pr (confused tone) is Baat ka kya matlab hua kay Wo Bara ho gaya hy… (more confusing tone) Un kay jesa… yani (questioning manner) ACP Sir ki tarah…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): aur Nahi tou kya aur dekha tha (tense tone) Wo kesy Freak Out ho gaya tha Khud ko Dekh kr… jesy jesy (slow tone) Usy Khud Shak ho Khud pr hee…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, (insist) Tum Sir ko Bulao… Plz…_

 _Abhijeet in Tension Calling ACP Sir who after getting that Desperate Call, Immediately coming with Salunkhy Sir and now Both standing against after almost Two hours…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _During these Two Hours Sedative mode, His MRI and Scanning already Done… Daya Look at them Carelessly and asked…_

 _Daya (searching behind them with): Sir, kahan hain…?_

 _Rahul (confusingly introducing Oldie DUO to Him with): Daya ye hain na ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir…._

 _Daya: aur (confusingly) Raghuwinder Sir…?_

 _They All Freeze in that Sentence of Daya… obviously They knew Him, His Introduction is already in their Data but right now…._

 _Ashoke taking matter in His hand as now He is coming back in His Neurologist Avtar as…_

 _Ashoke: acha acha, wo bhi aaty hain… (coming against Daya, taking out His Small Flashlight and checking Daya Eyes with) hmmm… acha Aap ko Aankh mein koi Takleef hy ya kahein bhi Dard hy…?_

 _Daya Clicked His Tongue, Look at all and asked the Most Disturbing Query as…_

 _Daya: Main (looking around with) Hospital mein kesy aaya..?_

 _Rajeev (making story as): Tum Gir gaye thy na… Yaad hy…_

 _Daya: haan, Main Kachra Drum mein Daalny gaya tha…Baarish ho rhi thi na tou Main (embarrassingly) Phisal gaya…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm… tou Tumhein kya kya Yaad hy… (Softly Realizing the Kid Mentality as) dekho ye bhi tou dekhna hy na kay Tumhein kahein Sar mein tou Chout Nahi lagi…_

 _Daya: aur Main Sub Bhool gaya… hain na… (Ashoke nodded) (Daya started) Subah Uth kr Main, Ravi, Anush aur Amar nay Sath Nashta banaya… Andy aur Parathy… Amar Last WeekEnd guzarnay aaya tha… is liye… (Clearing) Wo Adopt ho gaya hy na… (All nodded to Pretend about His Understanding, Daya added) phir Main nay Corridore ki Safai ki Ravi kay sath… Amar aur Anush nay Poodun ko Paani dala… (reminding and adding) phir Hum nay FootBall Kheli aur Khana bhi Sath Khaya jo Amar kay Nayey Papa aur Mummy bana kr laye thy… phir Wo Un kay Sath chala gaya aur Main aur Ravi HomeWork krny lagy aur Anush Mali sy Baatein krny.. phir Hum Logun nay Raat ka Khana lagaya, Khaya… ek Dum Zor ki Baarish hony lagi tou Main Jadi sy Kachra daalny gaya aur Phisal gaya aur Mujhy kuch Yaad Nahi… (to Ashoke in Tension) Uncle Main nay Sub Theek bola na… Mujhy Sub Yaad hy na…_

 _Rahul (smilingly): haan haan… Bilkul… (ask) Tum Hum mein sy kisi ko Pehchanty ho…?_

 _Daya (nodded negatively with): Nahi, Aap log Nayey aayein hongy na… (casually) Raghuwinder Sir nay Bola tha, wo Hum Sub ko Aap sy Milwayein gy Kal Subah…_

 _Abhijeet: Tumhein tou Sub Achy sy Yaad hy tou Date bhi Yaad hogi… hain na…?_

 _Daya (happily): 12 December, Kal Meri Salgirah thi na… Amar nay Mujhy Rabbit wali Jersey dii thi… Mujhy Buht Achi lagti hay Wo…_

 _Salunkhy (ask smilingly): tou kitny Saal ka ho gaya hy Daya Baccha?_

 _Daya (with Red Cheeks): 6 Years…_

 _Abhijeet: Oh My Gawd… (mocking tone) itna Bara ho gaya hy Daya…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Jee…_

 _Rajeev: aur Cake bhi Mazy wala kata hoga Daya ny… (sweetly) hain na bhae..?_

 _Daya (sadly): Nahi, Hum Log aisa Nahi krty… Humein (whispering painful tone) Allow Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (Reassuring Him with): chalo koi Baat Nahi… Tum ab Celebrate kr lena Apni Birthday…._

 _Daya (in tension): Nahi Nahi… wahan kisi ko bhi Allow Nahi hy…_

 _ACP Sir: acha ab Sub Baatein Khatam… ab Sona hy na… (to Ashoke) kyun Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): Jee Sir, (to Daya Smilingly) dekhyey, Daya Main Aap ka DR hun na tou Meri Baat tou Manni hy na…_

 _Daya (nodded but ask): aur Raghuwinder Sir kub aayein gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (hurriedly): Un ka Phone aaya tha… Wo wahan Zor ki Baarish ho rhi hay… abhi Tum nay Bataya na (Playing along with)(Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) tou Raasty Band ho gaye hain…_

 _Salunkhy (sweetly include): tou jesy hee Raasty Khulein gy wo Daya kay Pass foran aa jayein gy…_

 _Daya (nodded and ask to Ashoke): pr, Uncle (confusingly) Main Girny sy (seeing Himself thoroughly with) itna Bara kesy ho gaya…?_

 _Obviously His Question was Valid although He is Look All Adult as per His Idea in Questioning mode, so ACP Sir Replied as…_

 _ACP Sir: wo darasal na Bacchy, Aap ki Qareeb ki Nazar (easy wording) matlab Eye Sight mein na Girny kay karan Chout lag gayii hy tou aisa Aap ko lug rha hy… Theek ho jaye ga… (to Salunkhy) hain na Salunkhy…_

 _Salunkhy: haan haan… (although found Daya totally Confused Face on this No Head and Tail Story so Wrapping the Session with): Chalo bas ab Daya ko Sona chahyey… 6 years kay Bacchun ka ye (sweetly patting on His Cheek with) Bed-Time hota hy…_

 _Daya nodded Shyly after getting the Point although Abhijeet Laid Him Down and due to Sedative which Staff already giving inside His IV Drip Pint during this Conversation He went to DreamLand..…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _They All comes out from Daya room with Completely Confused Mind and walked over to Ashoke Cabin and after Settling said…_

 _Salunkhy (eyeing the Dr with): Ashoke…._

 _Ashoke (straight): Sir, Daya ki MRI aur Scan Report aa gayii hy… Us ky Skull ki Lining ko Chout lagi hy aur Brain mein Excessive Fluid ki bhi Possibility hay aur…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Brain started Rattling with the Terms like Damn Brain Inner Lining, Fluids, Excess, Amnesia, brings Him back with a Shocking Grasp where Ashoke place His Hand over His Shoulder with…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet…. (squeeze His Collar bone Softly with) Relax…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while Ashoke again Connected the Conversation although Rajeev dragging a Water Glass towards Abhijeet…_

 _Ashoke: Amnesia… Regression etc… (to Abhijeet after seeing He want to ask something with) Abhijeet, Yaaddasht jany kay liye kisi Chout ka Zahir hona Zaruri Nahi… (adds) Girny ka Angle bhi agar Ghalat ho tou aisa honay kay Chances hain…._

 _Rahul: matlab (ask) Daya ki Yaaddasht chali gayii hy…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively with): Nahi Bewakoof… Regressed ho gayii hy… (easy tone) Peechy chali gayii hy… khair, filhaal Kal tak ka Time dety hain… ho skta hy Wapis aa jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (in scare): aur agar aisa Nahi hua tou…?_

 _Ashoke (telling about further amendments as): Sub sy Pehly Hum Usy Child Therapist sy Consult karwayein gy… Jo kuch Multiple Test karein gy…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him): matlab Daya yahein rahy ga…_

 _Ashoke: C'Mon Abhijeet… (Relaxing Him as) Sans tou ly lo… Sabar karo thora… ye kuch Test ho jayein tou phir kuch Decide krty hain…_

 _ACP: matlab Ashoke… (ask suspiciously) U are DoubtFul about Something…?_

 _Ashoke (replying): Sir, hr Cheez Scan pr Nahi aatii… khas kr De-Aging… Amnesia… Memory Loss… Memory Slip… Regression… Alzymer and many more… ye sub Scan ya MRI pr Buht Clear Nahi aaty…_

 _Salunkhy (cautiously): phir Tum DoubtFul kis Baat pr ho…?_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Mery Zehn mein jo hy… (eyeing Him as) wohi Soch rhy ho na Tum…_

 _Rahul (instantly as getting Abhijeet rash tone as): matlab… Drama…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Nahi tou kya… (straight to Rahul) Tum batao Rahul… (harshly) kaun Confirm kr skta hy kay Daya kay Past mein kya hua tha… (angrily as starting Pacing the cabin as) Usy Achi tarah Ilm hy… Hum Us ka ye Plan Manny pr Raazi ho jayein gy…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly on that Doubt): pr Daya aisa kary ga kyun…?_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): koi Shak hy Tumhein ya (stressed) koi Shart…?_

 _Abhijeet (to ACP Simply): Nahi Sir aur yehi tou Hairani hy Mujhy… (Talking to Himself with) Daya already koi Case Underhand bhi Deal Nahi kr rha…_

 _Rahul: tou phir (ask) is Excessive Fluid ko kis Khany mein Fit karo gy Tum…?_

 _Rajeev (adds): Bilkul aur ab tou Inner Lining mein bhi Injury aayii hy na… (to Ashoke) aur ye Excessive Fluid kis Cheez ki hay Ashoke… jo Chemicals already Brain mein hoty hain ya Blood ya Dirt jo Road pr Girny ky karan Us ky Scratches ky through Us kay Brain mein Chala gaya, magar kesy… (confusingly) koi Chout tou hy Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (added): aur Buht sy Aur Sawal bhi hain Rajeev… filhaal Ruk jao… Main zara Dr. Ruby sy Baat kr lun… Kal Subah aao… pehly Us ka Test krwaty hain…_

 _Salunkhy (to Ashoke): aur ye Dr. Ruby..?_

 _Ashoke (answering Him as): Sir, She is Dr. Raheel Sister… Un kay Therapy Clinic pr Buht Latest Test Equipments hain… (in detail way) Hum aisy Buht sy aur Difficult Test karwany kay liye Patients ko wahein Bhejty hain… (to Abhijeet in strong tone) filhal ye Prank ya Plan ka Idea Drop kr do… Mujhy aisa Nahi lagta… aur Relax karo… OK…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): matlab, Main jaon…_

 _Ashoke (exasperated with): Baaqi Sub…_

 _He went outside to Call Dr. Ruby while Abhijeet telling All to Move including Both Seniors…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet moved towards Daya room found Him in Deep Sleep while Re-Thinking about anything Weird which He Missed in these Previous days…_

 _Obviously He couldn't Believe in this Story as He knew Daya is a Big Prankster but doing such Big Prank without any Background really Confused Him although the Amnesia/Excessive Fluids also Restrain Him to Think on this Idea too..._

 _He takes a Sigh and sat at Couch inside Daya Room although still Working with His Memory…._


	3. Chapter 3

_ahan, I m really Shocked getting the Response..._

 _Really Obliged to All as Well..._

 _Some Readers are Not Happy with Abhijeet Sir SHAK which I Cleared here..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _acha Still No Reader giving Me any Plot..._

 _Plz Come Up with Plot or Ill Vanish after This Story..._

 _phir Koi Gussa Nahi krna... Ok..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _I m really ThankFul to **BFF, PRIYA, CUTTIEE PARI, GUEST, SHIKHA SHARMA, GUEST, ANUM ABHI FAN, GUEST, MISS RAIYA, AARKAD, DJ, BLOOM 78, NIKHIL KAUSHALL, SAMEER, GUEST, EMAN, ABHI-YA FAN2014, ABHIII, SIFA, JS-ABHI, MISTI, DA95, GUEST, DUOSUN, AANYA ARSH08**..._

 _also Thankful for Silent Readers too..._

 _ **ANGELBETU...** Beta Thanks alot for Your Effort to Publish My Parrt Story too although Liking this One too... BTW, where is Your Story Update... this Sohna Ghabru Jawan getting Grey Hairs to Wait for Nanha Malbosh Update..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _I m Sorry as All Praised the Chapter and I have a Bad Headache so Trying to Minimize the Time here although Mumma will Kill Me ..._

 _Thanks again Baccha Log..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet: matlab… (asking after looking at Daya who is making a Drawing of a Person inside that Cabin on Dr. Ruby Question) kya is Drawing sy Aap ko Pata chal jaye ga kay Daya ka Brain ReGressed hua hy ya Nahi…._

 _Dr. Ruby: Jee, kuch Cheezein Humein Pata chalein gii… kay Brain kis Age tak re-Gressed hua hy aur Us Age kay Hisaab sy Daya ki Mental Approach kesi hy… jesy (counting things They are Checking in the Drawing as) Hathun ki Ungliyun ki Tadad… Un kay Beech Lambai mein Farq… Eye Brows aur Eye Lashes banana etc… kuch Physical or kuch Psychological Tests hain… X-Rays, Scans Everything…_

 _Obviously it not much Tiring and Irritating to Understand Daya about taking Him to Different Clinic for His Extra Test as already He is an Obedient Boy and Cooperating with Doctors to makes Himself Better and not creating much Fuss except asking about few things like…_

 _Daya: Sir Nahi aayey abhi tak… (He mostly Babbling, questioning and Answering with Himself) Baarish Ruki… ohhh tou Raasta bhi Nahi khula… kub aayein gy Sir…_

 _These Stuff Cater by All Casually as right now Oldie Duo, Dr. Duo, Abhijeet and Rahul sitting infront of Dr. Ruby…_

 _Ashoke (to Dr. Ruby): Dr. Ruby, matlab ye Excessive Fluid or Amnesia tou hy na Daya ko…?_

 _Dr. Ruby: haan (to Abhijeet) koi aur Cheez jo Aap ny Note ki ho, Kal sy Aaj tak…?_

 _Abhijeet: Jee, Clumsiness… Dullness, Laziness … magr shayed Bacchy aisy hee hoty hain, thory Careless (smilingly) Mera aisa koi Experience hy Nahi…_

 _Dr. Ruby (asking seriously): Like…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, thora Dizzyness, Larkhana ya Trip hona… abhi Subah Hospital ki Seerhiyun sy wo Girty Girty Bacha hy… phi Gari mein Bethty huay bhi wo Trip hua… pr Usy Yaad hee Nahi… aisa laga Usy Pata hee Nahi chala kay wo Trip hua bhi tha ya…_

 _Voice (loudly): Whooo- Hoooo…._

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _A 35 year Old Man Flying towards the Group Tensed All for a Minute, who Stopped with Force in front of Abhijeet with Delighted tone…_

 _Daya: Abhi-Bhai… Dekhyey (showing a Golden Color Badge Pinned over His Chest written as **I M A BRAVE BOY** with a Lolly Pop which He is Licking Constantly Tells) Mujhy Dr. Aunty (showing Assistant of Dr. Ruby who is coming behind Him with Smile as) ny dii… kaha Main sub sy Brave hun… kisi Test sy jo Main Nahi Dara…_

 _Abhijeet (appreciating tone): Wah bhae… Zabaradast (Smilingly) Main ny tou Pehly hee Un ko Kaha tha kay Daya tou hy hee Brave…_

 _Daya (proudly): Yes…_

 _He is Weaving His Fist and again Sucking Lolly really Amazed All as He is really Appearing as 6 Years Old…_

 _Obviously after these Test, it's almost Confirmed that No Shock/Medicine/or any kinda Treatment is Mandatory for Daya in this Time, Only Waiting and giving His Brain a Time to Back on His Original Position at its Own is the Treatment…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev: magar Dr. Ruby, Daya ki Scan Reports, MRI etc kisi mein bhi koi Injury, Zakhm, Swelling, Clot kuch Nahi Visible hy… sirf ye Excessive Fluid hee hy…_

 _Dr. Ruby (in Soft tone): dekhyey Dr. Rajeev, Mera Khayal hy Girny ka Angle Ghalat hy… jabhi Us ka Brain Rattle kr gaya hy… magar Continuous Rattling pr Nahi hy (to Others as seeing All Hearing this without getting Her Point as) dekhyey Aap ye Samjh lijyey kay Daya ka Brain Hil gaya hy… magar Achi Baat hy kay Wo Musalsal Shake Nahi kr rha warna Wo Past aur Present mein hee Dolta rehta…_

 _Rajeev: aur ye Excessive Fluids…?_

 _Dr. Ruby: Brain ki Ratteling ya Ragar lagny sy, ander ki Lining ya Wall Zakhmi ho gayii hy aur isi liye Fluids ki Release bhi Barh gayii hy…_

 _Salunkhy: tou (ask) ye Brain Wapis kub Apni Current Age wali Position pr jaye ga…?_

 _Dr. Ruby (sadly): No Time Frame… magar achanak bethy bethy… kabhi bhi…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet revised whole Situation of few days during Tucking Daya and Covering Him in Blanket in His Sleep, where They All Deals with a 6 Years Old Daya Mentally while 35 Years Old Physically without any Visible Injury in any Scan Reports…._

 _Dr. Ruby (after checking Daya Response on their Test, Telling All as): Jee, ye Sub yehi Zahir krta hy kay Ek 6 Saal ky Bacchy kay Hisaab sy Us ki Mentality Bilkul Theek hy… (Softly) Us ka Response Buht Acha hy… Us ka Behavior is Umer kay Bacchun kay jesa hee hy jin mein Carelessness, Clumsiness, Excitement, Masomiyet, Hairangi hoti hy…_

 _Asoke: but Maa'm, (telling Her) Wo Sir Dard ki Shikayet bhi kr rha hy aur kya kuch bhi dena Saheh Nahi hoga…?_

 _Dr. Ruby: hmmm Ashoke… Sir Dard tou hoga hee aur jesy jesy Fluids ka Excess Release Kum hoga tou ye Sub bhi Kum hota jayey ga… Tum aisa karo (She standup and coming back after taking out a Card and handed it to Ashoke with) ye Meri Ek Colleague ka Number hy… She also Deal few such kind of Cases in Her Past but She is in Domancia… Main Aaj hee Us sy Call pr Baat kr lun gi, (adding) Scan ki Reports aur Apny Tests ki bhi Reports Mail kr dun gii… Tum Parsun Usy Email kr dena… Address Card mein mention hy… Mera Reference bhi dy dena aur chaho tou Apnay Test etc ki Reports bhi phir sy Email kr dena… dekho wo agr koi Medicine etc Suggest kary tou…_

 _Ashoke nodded and now Everyone Leave the Clinic with Thanks after taking Daya back to LLH…._

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rahul (eyeing All): tou ab…?_

 _Till now, They All Limited this News around them but after Today Visit and All Test of Daya from Dr. Ruby Clinic, its Obvious that They can't Hide it further…_

 _Rajeev: ab kya… (sternly) Hospital mein tou Rakhna hee Fuzool hy Usy…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, Tum Us sy Aaram sy Baat kro…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): Sir, Kya…?_

 _Ashoke (teasingly): ab ye bhi Batana paray ga.._

 _They Discussed what They want to Say in Daya Absence as He is Sleeping Calmly at Hospital Bed…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya: tou (asking cautiously) School tou Nahi jana hoga na…_

 _Abhijeet really wanted to Hang Himself without any Pain as in that Continuous Repetition of Same Story which really doesn't Convinced Daya but They have Nothing to Relax Him about that His Giant Size so Mostly Keep the Story in Right Plane except the Few Small Amendments which They All made Up for Daya at Night Discussion got Only One Important Point which is NOT GOING TO SCHOOL…._

 _Daya (again): tou, ab Main (looking Himself thoroughly with) kitna Bara hun…?_

 _Abhijeet (in Soft tone): 30 Years ky…_

 _He Delibrately Cuts Few Years of Daya not to Burden His Mind after Telling Him Many Facts including AGE…_

 _Daya (gasps with): whoa… (again Look His Big Feet with) Main Kafi Bara ho gaya hun phir tou…_

 _Rahul (Smilingly): haan…_

 _Daya: aur (ask) Baray ho kr Main kya bana hun…?_

 _Rajeev (Sweetly): CID Officer… I mean Police Officer…_

 _They All Expected a Big Grin or Excitement although got a Sadness and Shock in Eyes of Daya so asked…_

 _Rahul: tou (casually as per Kid Mentality as) Tum kya banna chaty thy… Doctor ya Pilot…?_

 _Daya: Nahi (softly) Angel…_

 _For a moment, a Complete Silence announced its Presence so Abhijeet Cater it with…_

 _Abhijeet (Nicely): wo tou Tum ho…_

 _Daya (urgently checked behind Himself and then Whisper): pr Mery Par…?_

 _Abhijeet (promptly): wo Tum Human Form mein ho na is liye wo Invisible hain…_

 _Daya: ohhhh… (nodded with) ta ky koi Mujhy Pehchan Na sky…_

 _Rahul (agreed): Bilkul…_

 _Daya: tou (again in inquire tone) Wo kub Dikhty hain…?_

 _Rajeev (urgently as may be Kid Daya demand to Show those Wings now as): Raat ko, jub Tum So jaty ho na tou Wo Nikl aaty hain aur jub Jaag jaty ho tou phir sy…_

 _Daya (telling): dicible… Right…_

 _Rahul (corrected Him as): Invisible… Right…_

 _Daya (nodded His Head Vigorously): hmmm… hmmmm…_

 _Abhijeet (again): acha tou Main ny Aap ko jo Bataya…_

 _Daya (nodded and Repeat it with): Jee, (giving the Oral of what Abhijeet telling Him as) Aap Mery Bhaiyya Jee hain aur Aap nay Mujhy Dopt kiya hy… (seeing Abhijeet wanted to Correct so added as) matlab Baray waly Uncle nay… (Abhijeet nodded so He included more) jesy Amar ko Un Uncle Aunty nay kiya hy aur Main Aap kay Sath rehta hun… Aap Police mein hain aur Main Dicible Angel hun aur ye Sub Doctor hain aur Mujhy thori Chout lagi hy tou Main Sub kuch Bhool gaya hun… Doctor Mujhy Jaldi Saheh kr dein gy… Theek…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul Theek… bas (little lower tone) ye Bhaiyya Jee kuch Theek Nahi hy…_

 _Voice: lo kitna Acha aur Cute sa Title hy… (stressed) BHAIYYA JEE… jesy Bhaiyya Jee Chai dena… Bhaiyya jee loki dy do…_

 _Daya Vigorously nodded in Happiness about Liking the Title given by Him to His Big Bro although Abhijeet really Irritated that in coming Days He really got Many Teasing Taunts regarding this Title from His Family and Frnds…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1: Sun liya… haan… Bari Baatein bana rhy thy kay Daya Prank kr rha hy… (handed Him few Medicine with) ander Saari Information hy kay kesy deni hy Meds.._

 _Voice 2 (added more): Abhijeet, Usy Sar Dard ki Shikayet rhy gi… ye Bhoolna ya samjho Memory Slip, Clumsiness bhi hogi… Us kay Sar pr Chout Na lagy tou Acha hy…_

 _Voice 1 (ask to Ashoke): kafi Detail mein Baat hui hy Tumhari Dr sy… hain Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: haan, very Competant Dr, I must Say… (inspiring tone) Maza aay Un sy Baat kr ky… Buht Achy sy Unhun nay Mujhy Guide kiya…_

 _Voice 3: aur (serious tone) koi Time-Frame…?_

 _Ashoke (sighing): Nahi Rahul… No Time Frame but She said Meds does it Work so dunt Press it too much… aur (look at Abhijeet with Teasing tone) Tum abhi tak Wahein Phansy huay ho… hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritatingly): kya Ashoke… dekho Daya already Apna Revenge lenay ka Betha hua tha… Aik tou already Hum Sub nay Us ki Birthday pr jo Prank khela tha… Yaad tou hoga Tum Logun ko (Thrice nodded, Abhijeet added) itny Shareef tou hain Nahi Munnay miyaan kay Chup reh jayein…. Phir Vivek sy bhi Shart Haar Bethy Sahab.. (added) Main ny bhi Help sy Hath utha liye tou Sahab already Tapy huay thy… aur wesy bhi jub (with Sigh as remembering many pranks of Daya or Mission Disguise where They really Bore Pain/Hurt/Anger and everything due to this as) Daya Proper Plan sy koi Prank khelta hy chahyey Masti mein kary ya kisi Mission ky liye… Usy Pakrna Buht Tough hota hy… Samjho Daantun taly Paseena aa jata hy…._

 ** _[[A/N: the Birthday Prank mentioned here taken from WINK/BLINK/SMIRK Story already Published at FF, while that Vivek Prank mentioned from This Story First Chapter…]]_**

 _Rajeev: hmmm… pr (smiley tease) kiya tha tou Shak na…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): krna tou tha…. (to Ashoke) anything Else….?_

 _Ashoke (with Deep breath): bas Humaray Dimagh ka jo Dahi Tumhara wo Chota bana chukka hy na Us ki Lassi bana kr Bechny ki Der hy…_

 _Rahul (laughingly): hahahhaha… haan Yaar… itna Mushkil hy na Usy Samjhana kay wo Apni Yaaddasht Bhool gaya… aur ye Adoption wala Poora Chakker…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): hr Baar Sawal Change… Buht Mushkil hy Bacchun ko Mutmaein krna Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (nods): Haan…_

 _Rahul (ask): Us ko Team aur Sir's kay baary mein kya Kaha…?_

 _Rahul: Abhijeet nay Sub ko Us ka Care Taker yani (thrice unanimously as) **BHAIYYA JEE** bana diya…_

 _The Growling from Angry Young Man Blast the Laughing tones of All Young Champs…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya: tou (hesitating tone) Aap Mujhy Orphanage ly ja rhy hain phir kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (buckling Seat Belt around His Body with): Nahi, Ghar… (relaxing tone) Bataya tha na Main ny…_

 _Daya (nodded with): acha wohi jahan Aap nay Mujhy Dopt kr kay rakkha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (sighing): Haan…_

 _He Geared Quillas while Feels the Twinkling of the Young Guy as His Body Buzzing with the Speeding of the Vehicle…._

 _Both reached at Residence in Silence… Abhijeet Easily Understand the UnComfortable and Scare of His Little Bear as Suddenly He got a Big Brother who told Him some Shocking Secrets of His Life which He has No Memory so gives Daya Full Time to Relax with Scenario…_

 _He Stepped down from Quillas while move ahead and opened the Lock while Entering inside with a Soft Call as…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Aao…_

 _He Counts the Cautious Steps of Daya as Initially Daya Go through the Glance to whole Society and then coming inside…_

 _Abhijeet casually Working as grabbing things from Table, Switching On Lights/Fans with Opening Micro to Warm Milk for Daya after taking out the Carton from Fridge who turned Shocked after Hearing Ping of Micro as He is Watching Main Entrance as after His Entering, He Slowly Pushed it and its Automatically Locked although Abhijeet Cleared it as…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Micro ki Call hy (giving Him Milk Glass as) lo Piyo…_

 _Daya grabs Milk glass while taking Small Sips side by side Seeing the whole Residence…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Humara Ghar hy… ye (showing Him as) Left wala Tumhara Room hy…_

 _Daya (with gasp): Poora…._

 _Abhijeet: tou Adha Room bhi koi hota hy kya… (smilingly) Ain…?_

 _Daya (nodded vigorously as): hota hy… Main, Arun aur Amar Aik hee Room mein rehty thy…_

 _Abhijeet (Realize, as taking back Glass from His hand as): tab Tum Orphanage mein thy na aur Choty bhi thy… Right (Daya nodded again, Abhijeet asked) acha Khana thori Der mein Khaty hain… (ask) Pizza khao gy…?_

 _Daya really with Wide Eyes, He does not Know What Pizza is or how's it's Taste…_

 _Abhijeet (in slow tone seeing those Confused Colored Eyes): Tum nay Pizza khaya hy na…?_

 _Daya (with little embarrassment as not Knowing such Big thing as): Nahi… Humein Mehangi Cheezein Allow Nahi hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (feels Sad with): koi Baat Nahi… Mian ny bhi kabhi Nhai khaya… suna hy Tasty hota hy… (asking in Excitement as seeing the Enthusiasm of Daya hearing this as) aaj Khayein…?_

 _Daya (delighted): Yes…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and then started Dialing on His Cell and Ordering while Switching On TV of Lounge and Stopping the Channel at Movie Channel where some Animated Movie going On…_

 _He comes back from Kitchen to make a Cup of Tea for Himself hearing Innocent Laughing of a Child in shape of His Giant Brother who Enjoying the Antics of Two Ducklings and a Big Goose over Screen entitled as DUCK DUCK GOOSE…_

 _Abhijeet really Relaxed after seeing Daya Appetite back with Bang as He is really Stuffing Pizza Pieces with Complete Engrossment…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously its not an Easy and Casual Task for Anyone especially for Abhijeet to Understand a 6 Years Old to Trust over Him and Others and Believes on His Information in a Single Night…_

 _It's really a Long Process of Continuous Repetition with Proofs and many Valid Background Information from Daya Orphanage or Others Ways…_

 _They Amends their Information's to Convince Daya what happened to Him and make Believe that He will be Fine in coming days with Better Treatment…_

 _Every Session, He asked something Bothering Him regarding the Information and especially about His Sudden Big Size, again Back to Family and Friends at Square One…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _They really Worked like doing a High Professional Case because of Relaxing Daya which is the Main Priority for them Right now…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously the Night is Scary or Lonely for Daya… Abhijeet really Exhausted so went to Deep Sleep…_

 _A Hairy Head Peek after Opening the Door of Abhijeet Room looking around find the Owner in Dreamy World so come inside, Spread the Bed Sheet over Floor, Place the Pillow and after Lying over it Wrapped Himself in Blanket with Soft Sigh and went to Dark World…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Someone Shaking His Shoulder really Irritated Him to Interrupt His Yummy Dream where He is about to take a Big Lolly-Pop…_

 _His Eyes Fluttered and He sat on Floor with a Jerk really giving a Difficult moment of Balance for Abhijeet who asked…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): yahan kyun So rhy ho Daya…?_

 _Daya (shocked): ohhh… (standup in hurry with Embarrassment) wo Mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet really Cursing Himself, He was too much Tired Yesterday Night so could not Think Straight as it was His Own Fault to Leave Daya in His Room, Alone, He over comes on His Embarrassment with a Small Question to His Chote as…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Mujhy Jaga lety…?_

 _Daya (nodded negatively although tied the Sheets and Blanket Neatly with): uh..hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (changing matter with): acha chalo Brush kr lo… phir Nashta krty hain… OK…_

 _Daya nodded and after Freed from All, where He Playing with Many things like Tooth Paste Dispenser which He already Buying for His and Abhijeet Washroom Online before this Accident while with Soap Dispenser too…_

 _Now Both busy in Breakfast where Abhijeet found the Kid is so much Fond of Bourbon or Oreo Biscuits/Eggs/Milk…_

 _The way He is Eating Hurts Abhijeet Heart, its looking like Everything Vanish in-front of Him so He want to Eat as much as Possible…_

 _Abhijeet also find Something Weird but not Comment on that as He Feels Daya trying to Hide few Biscuits pieces/ sometimes Eggs even Last Night few Pizza Pieces in His Room…_

 _He Smiled Sadly as He knew the Mentality of an 6 years Old Orphanage Kid who want to Safe something for Rainy Days, also for His Friends Sharing as He still thought these **DOPT DAYS** Finishing Early…_

 _The Milk Mustache appearing over Daya Lips while Biscuits Crumbles Sprinkling over His Jersey and Table, turned His Head after getting a Call Bell…_

 _Daya (rushing to open Door with Excitement and Loud Announcing as): Main Kholun ga…. Main Kholun ga…_

 _He Opens the Door and Wrapped inside a Big Fury Hug with a Wide Smile as…_

 _Voice (happy tone): Daya Bhaiyya…_

 _Abhijeet who were Checking His TO-DO List Mentally about anyone Arrival or Missing really takes a Big Sigh finding Happy RISHI who Engulfed Squirming Daya inside His Arms, Mamu standing beside Him with Murmuring to Relax Rishi while Daya in a Big Shock…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_DA95…. Hmmm haan Baccha, I saw the Epi…. Dekho agr koi Idea aaya tou Likhun ga ek Small OS… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _AYUSHI GUPTA…. Hmmm Thinking about that Epi OS… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA SHARMA…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ABHIII… Dekhty hain Baccha… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _CUTTIE PARI… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _BFF… haan dekho kya hota hy ab… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ANUM ABHI FAN… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _KRITTIZ… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _AANYAARSH08…. Hmmm, I already wrote few Stories on Daya Pranks already… so is baar No Prank…_**

 ** _Khair Yes, this Mamu and Rishi Entry U find in My Story Titled "MAIN & YOU" and Yes, They are Not Daya Sir Relatives… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _KIRTI… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _BLOOM78… yeah, may be… Thanks for Your Detailed Chappy Review… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… aww, inna bhi Special Nahi hy is Dada ki jholi mein… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ABHI-YA FAN2014… haan dekho Sub Aap kay Idea sy hee ho rha hy Story mein… hain na… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA… Aap ki Kaun sii wali Story Baccha… thora Yaad karwao… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _AKANSHA TRIPTI… arry Beta, kitna Saara Dimagh laga diya … inni bhi Difficult Nahi hy Story… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _BILLY… Absolutely True Beta… thatswhy I m asking about Plots cause I m running out of Ideas… hope in My Next Story… Daya Sir Role is Different and Not much, also Not a Victim kinda Role, Ill give to Him… OK… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ANGELBETU… Ill try to Work out More and Time to Time Covering Every Ideas… OK Nanhe Malbosh… Hope aagy bhi kafi kuch Clear hota rhy ga… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ARIB…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _POOJA… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _SAMI… Baccha, Episode ka Naam/Year/Date batao aur apna Email Address do… FF pr Link dena Impossible hota hy…_**

* * *

 ** _Thank You so much All Active and Silent Reader's/Reviewer's_**

* * *

 _He moved ahead although Daya after getting a Small Moment where Rishi arms Loosen the Strength rushed towards Abhijeet and Hide behind Him with Scary Eyes totally Confused the Duo of Father and Son…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Voice (sighing): hmmm, tou ab…_

 _Abhijeet who now Relaxed as Rishi made Lemon Tea for Adults while Abhijeet coming back after Daya Slept taking Milk with few Pills of Sedatives on Ashoke Suggestion when Abhijeet in Panic called Him as Daya Complaining about Bad Headache after that…._

 _Abhijeet: darasal Mamu, (taking Tea from Rishi and now telling the Duo about the whole Situation as) Sub sy Bara Masla Daya ky Mental Fluids ka hy… (Rishi sat against Him over Couch after Placing Empty Tray over Table, Hears) achanak Bethy Bethy Behosh ho jata hy… Kabhi Memory Slip ho ja rhi hay… kabhi Sar mein Dard… already Halka Halka Bukhar Usy rehta hee hy…_

 _Rishi (sipping with): tou Us waqt yani jub tak Un Mental Fluids ka koi Treatment Nahi ho jata, koi aur Treatment Nahi ho skta Daya Bhaiyya ka…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan… wesy Usy Ashoke nay Apny Senior kay Reference pr Medicine dii hain jo Wo ly rha hy, pr wo Buht Mild hy…_

 _Mamu (sipping with): hmmm… aur (main question) Tum nay Usy Bataya kya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: arry Mamu, (with deep breath) ye Pichla Hafta na…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _He went to His Memory Lane where He not Only Updated Mamu and Rishi about the Story They made up for Daya but also Difficulties He Dealt with Team and Others…_

Freddie (ask): magar Sir….

Abhijeet: acha aur haan (to all Team members) ye Khaber Bahar Leak Na ho… aur Na hee Bureau tak… (straightly) Sir nay already Daya ko Aik Month ki Chutti dy di hy…

Rajat (softly): Jee Sir, Aap Befiker rahein… 

Vivek: pr Sir, (to Abhijeet) Aap Un ko Bataein gy kya…? 

Voice (coming ahead with a Tea Mug as): yehi kay Hum ny Usy Adopt kiya hy…

Sachin (gasps): Aap ny…

Abhijeet (pat over His head with): Aye Bhagwaan… Nahi bhae, (soft) Main ny…

Freddie: pr Sir, (looking Abhijeet keenly with) Daya Sir Yaqeen kr lein gy is pr Kya…?

Rajat (added): haan Aap Un sy (hiding smile with) Choty hee Dikhty hain…

Ashoke (wink Abhijeet Embarrass Face with): lo bhae, Another Fan…

Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Bako Mut (to Rajat) haan yehi Idea shayed Wo Hazam Nahi kr pa raha… kyunky jitni baar Main Usy ye Batata hun kay Main ny Usy Adopt kiya hy, wo Mujhy Be-Yaqeen Nazrun sy Dekhta hy…

Sachin: tou Aap ye (giving Option) Keh skty hain kay Aap ky Parents nay Unhein Adopt kiya tha…

Ashoke (agreed with the option but telling about the difficulties in that option add): haan ye Idea bhi tha Sachin, magar is Idea mein Buht Flaws hain…

Vivek: haan, jesy (thoughtful tone) kisi Picture ka Na hona… ya kuch aisa hee…

Ashoke (praising tone): Good Vivek….

Freddie: tou Aap (softly) Mamu ka Bata skty hain kay Aap kay Mamu ny Un ko Adopt kiya tha…

The Idea Clicked in All Eyes as it's More Accurate and Fit in their Story Plot cause Daya had Pics and Vdos with Mamu n Rishi, also Abhijeet Worked with Aman to PhotoShop few of Daya and Himself Younger Age Photo still in that Long Years Journey Daya or at Daya Orphanage, with Rahul and Rohit (Ashoke Younger Brother), Ashoke (Daya College Friend), with Team-mates and in CID Database…

Abhijeet already Dropped that Parent Idea cause He doesn't have any Proofs for Daya to make Strong Storyline about that Point in their Early Discussion involved with Oldie Duo, Dr Duo, Rahul and Himself…

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Backed at Current where He told almost Everything regarding that Accident and Daya Mental Health Background to Mamu and Rishi…_

 _Rishi: matlab (sweetly) Humara Aana tou phir Acha hee hua (to His Father) kyun Baba…?_

 _Mamu (to Abhijeet): Tum batao Jeet, (ask) Tumhein kya lagta hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (practically): Mamu, Main filhal tou kuch Keh Nahi skta… haan Daya Dar zarur gaya tha Aap Logun ko Dekh kr, jub Main Aap sy Mamu aur Rishi keh kr Mila tou Wo Relax ho gaya… (added) Us ka Headache Pain bhi Sharp tha… pr Medicine leny kay baad, Us nay Mujh sy Baat ki Room mein…_

Daya (ask Abhijeet innocently): ohhh, tou inhun nay Mujhy Dopt kiya tha…?

Abhijeet (giving Pills as He already Engaged Mamu and Rishi in getting Fresh and Settled while He Relax Daya as): haan, Hum Log, Tum ko lenay gaye thy…

Daya (shocking tone): Aap bhi…

Abhijeet: haan aur (softly) Tum bhi…

Daya (shocked): hawww… Main kesy lenay ja skta hun (with wide eyes) Khud ko…?

Abhijeet (smacking on His Palm which He is using to Wipe His Mouth with): arry Tum bhi matlab, Mujhy Aap Nahi, Tum kaho… OK…

Daya (slow tone): Bhaiyya Jee ko…

Abhijeet (warn): Dayaaa…

The KHI KHI KHI understand Him that His Pal Enjoying that BHAIYYA JEE term to Irritate His BHIYYA JEE…

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Us kay baad Wo So bhi gaya Relaxly…_

 _Mamu: matlab, (add) Aik Do Din dekhty hain…. Right…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed): Jee Mamu…_

 _Rishi: but (softly) We must Work along with the Story… kyun Bhaiyya…_

 _Abhijeet: True Dude… (pointing out as) Ghalati sy bhi ye Mut Keh dena kay Tum bhi Humaray Sath Daya ko lenay Orphanage gaye thy…_

 _Rishi (with naughty wink): arry Main tou Us waqt Kindergarten mein honga na…_

 _Abhijeet: bas yehein pr Dimagh chalta hy Tum Logun ka… (to Mamu) hain na Mamu…?_

 _Mamu (who was in Deep thinking around this tell Rishi in Serious tone): Rishi Beta, Mummy ka Zikr Na ho Daya kay Samny…_

 _Rishi (confusingly): pr Baba…_

 _Abhijeet (agreeing with): haan Rishi… Maa Jee aur Mami ka Zikr Na ho cause Humein is Point ko Daya kay samny Clear karna Mushkil hoga, isi liye already Main nay Apny Parents wala Idea Drop kr diya tha…_

 _Rishi (after getting say): hmmm, Saheh…_

 _He went to Change His Wears although Stifling a Big Yawn while Mamu Look at Abhijeet and ask in Serious tone…_

 _Mamu: Jeet, (softly) Aap ko Humein bata dena tha na Beta, tou Hum Achanak Aany ka Plan hee Nahi banaty Mumbai…_

 _Abhijeet (knelt down against Him as He is in Couch, grabbed His Palms and say): Mamu, Plz… yaqeen karein Aik Do din baad Main Aap ko Bulwa hee leta… Daya tou khair Chuttiyun pr hy, pr Mujhy tou Bureau jana hy na… bhaly Sir Mujh pr Work Load Kum rakkhein ya Mujhy Jaldi Free kr dein, but koi tou hoga jo (sweetly) Sahab pr Nazar rakh sky… Theek hy na…_

 _Mamu (with sighing): hmmm… Chalo Dekhty hain, pr (serious and straight tone) jesy hee laga kay Wo thora bhi Uncomfortable hua, Hum Foran Wapis chalein jayein gy (raise His hand after taking out them from Abhijeet Palms to Stop Abhijeet for Interruption as) aur is pr koi Complain ya Narazgi Nahi hogi… Humein Bacchy ki Health pr koi Compromise Nahi krna Beta… Ok…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and standup to give Space so Mamu will move to Guest Room with a Question…_

 _Mamu (ask): Tum Kal sy Jaogy kya Bureau…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Parsun sy… (softly) kal Daya ka CheckUp hy, Subah 10 bajy, Main Usy ly jaonga, Aap Log aaram sy Uthyey ga… Nashta etc kr lijyey ga… Hum shayed Late ho jayein…_

 _Voice (from guest room): Aap Logun ky liye kuch Nahi rakkhein gy…_

 _The Exasperated Sighing and Head Nodding by Both Elders on Rishi Shout really Tells them that right now the Middle One is Awaking and inside the Circle of Earshot…._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Voice: pr ye kya Baat hui…?_

 _Daya really doesn't understand how to Handle Himself as right now He is Only Engrossed in Purple Popsicle Ignoring His 6 feet 2 inches and many pounds of Weight…_

 _Abhijeet (little Irritated as Wiping the Sweet drops of Popsicle from Daya Hands and Wrist Replying): dekho, Tumahri Yaaddasht chali gayii hy na (Daya nodded Carelessly, Abhijeet Amazed on this Version of Daya and really Enjoyed it a lot, added More) tou agar koi Mery Office mein aaya jahan Tum bhi Kaam krty ho aur agar Tumhein koi Kaam krny ko Kaha ya Poocha tou Tum tou Jawab Nahi dy sako gy na…_

 _Daya Eyes went Wide and the Colors of Understanding Appearing in them and He Replied in low tone as…_

 _Daya: ye tou (disappointed way) Buri Baat ho jaye gi na…_

 _Abhijeet (doesn't like the Sad sound of His Bear so Encourages Him with): kuch Dino ki Baat hy Daya…_

 _Daya (nodded and again engrossed in Cold Slab of Ice really Shocked Him as how's this Easy to Shuffle the Kid Attention, Yes Kid, He Smiled on that Term, Hear More): tou Main phir kya karun ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (now Snatch the Stick as Daya started Licking the Popsicle Stick really Angered Him, nudging Him to move at Washroom attached to Ashoke Cabin where They were Present to Wash Up although side by side giving Replying as) arry Mazy sy Sona… Mamu sy Baatein krna… (Daya Puking Water and Wiping washing His palms although He is Only Playing with a Small Drop of Handwash and rubbing it in His Fingers with Happiness as these things are New for Him) Rishi sy Dosti kr lena…_

 _Daya (after Freeing from Everything as): hawww, Wo tou kitny Baray hain…_

 _Abhijeet (smiled and taking Him outside with): tou Main bhi tou Bara hun na… aur Mujh sy tou Tumhari Dosti ho gayii aur Rahul sy bhi…_

 _Daya: tou Aap tou Meray Bhaiyya Je (He Abruptly stopped seeing Fiery eyes of His Bro so Corrected the Statement is as)annn… matlab Abhi ho na (biting His Tongue as He felt its Bad to Calling His too much Big Brother regarding ABHI & TUM as there is a lot of Age Difference in between them as He is Only 6 Years Old and His Baray Bhaiyya is More than 30 Years Big from Him as He Completely Missing His Physical Height/Built and Age, added more) aur Rahul tou Mera Dost hy na, Us nay Mujhy Khud bataya… aur na (moving out with Abhijeet although Sliding His Palm inside Abhijeet Palm saying) Us nay Mujhy Pitchers bhi dekhaii (before Abhijeet corrected Him as its Pictures not Pitchers, Daya added to Understand Him as) Photo… hmmm…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm tou bas (opening Quillas Lock and Helping Him Settles inside with) Rishi bhi Tum ko (stressing) Pitchers (heard Daya giggle, adds) dikha dy ga… phir Tumhari Us sy bhi Dosti ho jaye gi…_

 _Daya (nodded negatively as): uh-huh… (giving the Main reason as) Us kay pass Doggie thori hy…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His head with): Aye Bhagwaan… (changing gear to taken out Vehicle from Parking of Hospital Correcting as) wo Rahul ka Doggie Nahi hy… Us kay Department ka hy… (understanding tone) Police ka… jahan Wo Kaam krta hy na…_

 _Daya (again telling Him): Bhaya nay Mujhy bola hy Main Us sy Khub Khail skta hun aur Rahul nay bhi, tou (sweetly) hua na Wo Un Logun ka Doggie…_

 _Abhijeet Sighing although He Feels Daya Quietly Enjoying the Sight Seeing means the Drugs Kicked the Light Pain inside His Head… the Voice of Ashoke Revolving around His Mind as…_

 _Ashoke: Light Sedative or Pain Killer hain… Meray Senior ny bhi yehi Suggest kiya hy…_

 _Abhijeet: aur wo Dr. Ruby ny kuch Suggest Nahi kiya…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, Wo Child Care pr Kaam krti hain Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, aur Daya…_

 _Ashoke: dekho Aaj ki Scan Reports mein Fluids ka Flow thora Kum hua hy… but (with Sad Sigh) Point Percent hoga…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar (asking with hope) koi Shock tou dy Nahi skty, pr kya koi Accident ya koi aisy hee achanak Us ka Girna ya Gir jana Us ki Mental Health ko Better Nahi kr skta…_

 _Ashoke (eyeing Him as): Tum Risk lo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded Negatively with): Kabhi Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (straight): tou Humein bhi Mut leny do… (added More) thora Sabar karo, abhi kuch Din jany do… Main ny Dose mein Izafa kiya hy… Hope Acha Asar pary ga… acha Suno… Plan hy Milny ka Aaj… Rajeev bhi Pooch rha tha Buht…_

 _Abhijeet: hain kahan Mahashy…?_

 _Ashoke: Seminar Attend kr rha hy… Kal ya Parsun shayed Chennai bhi chala jaye… (seeing His Wrist Watch and Picking His Steth with): Raat 10 bajy… Mery Ghar…_

 _Abhijeet (also Standing with): matlab sirf (teasingly) Chai ka hee Aasra hy…_

 _Ashoke: haan Lety huay aana…_

 _He Totally Left the Cabin seeing Abhijeet Crinkled Forehead although seeing Daya coming Back with Staff after Purchasing and Sucking a Purple Popsicle…._


	5. Chapter 5

_ummmm... so Few Baccha Party is Not Liking the Story..._

 _Same Repetition of Daya Sir Character..._

 _Honestly, I Accept it but its Only a Flow for My Own to Write Something..._

 _in My Coming Up few Projects..._

 _Ill try to Come with HAT KE..._

 _where No such things Available... OK..._

 _regarding the Twist..._

 _Yes, its coming from this Chappy..._

 _Hope You All like this kinda Twist..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Second... a Biggiii Thank You to All who Loved **MAIN BHI...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **GUEST...** Yeah, this Story will have few More Chappy... U Prepare Your Plot and them send it to Me... Ok Baccha..._

 _ **SAMEER...** Ill Try Baccha..._

 _ **MISS RAIYA...** Yeah Baccha... Ill Start Working on Your Story Soon..._

 _ **AANYA ARSH...** Read :TERRIBLE PRANK" at IF... "WINK/BLINK" too at FF..._

 _ **RAI...** Surprising Entry... hmmm..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Baaqi Sub ka Buht Buht Shukriya Baccha..._

 _ **GUEST... SAMEER... DJ... KIRTI... BETU BETA... AANYA... RAI... ANUM... CUTTIE PARI... BLOOM... SAMI... ABHI-YA... DA95... MISS RAIYA... PRIYA... DUOSUN... AKANSHA... SHIKHA... BFF... ABHIII...** and Others..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Voice (shout): matlab… Sach mein kya…?_

 _The Happy Shout really making Holes inside the Ears of Three Guys who are Enjoying Adarak wali Chai…._

 _Rahul (nodded with): aur Nahi tou kya… (placing His mug over Small Central table with) Main tou Kal sy Abhijeet ko ye Batany ko Pareshan hun…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Malum hy Rahul…_

 _Rajeev (shocked): tou Bataya kyun Nahi… (eyeing to Ashoke) kyun, Tumhein Bataya tha… (Ashoke nodded, Rajeev Pushed Him angrily with) bas Apny tak hee rakhna, Achi Khaber… (teasingly) Humein Bata do gy tou Paap lug jaye ga na…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): arry, aisa Nahi hy Rajeev…_

 _Ashoke (to Rajeev): Rajeev… Dheery… Haan… Buht Small Span hy… Buht Saari Expectation aur Hope Barh jati hy… that'swhy (to Rahul) khair Tum batao Rahul…_

 _Rajeev (denying with): Nahi Pehly (turn towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (tells): Aaj Subah hee jub Main aur Daya Hospital sy Wapus Ghar aa rhy thy tou…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _He went to His Memory Lane where at Morning, the Little Dude after Enjoying His Purple Popsicle and now with Heavy Lidded Eyelids due to Sedative working in His System Seeing Sights, Suddenly Jerked with…_

 _Daya (placed His Palm against Dashboard with): Aaram sy Boss… _

_Abhijeet Stunned on His Place and coming back when Feels Palms of Daya Shaking Him with BHAIYYA JEE and Huge Noise of Vehicle Horns…_

 _Abhijeet (back to current with): really Mery Nerves hee Numb ho gaye thy… magar (sadly) Us kay baad kuch Nahi…_

 _Rajeev (agreed with): Chalo, Initially tou Acha hy (to Rahul) ab Tum kaho…_

 _Rahul (with sigh): Yaar, Main kya Bolun… Main tou Sach Hairan hee Reh gaya… balkay kaho Main tou shayed (Added more) Daya ko Safe krnay Bhaga tha aur Khud hee Shocked ho gaya…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _A Big Hairy Head Peeking Out from the Front door as it's already Opened because Rishi went to Garage…_

 _Rahul came back from His Station in His Jeep with few other Officers and the Police Dog and moved Upstairs to Pick an Evidence from His House…_

 _Nobody knows but the Dog Seeing Daya Glimpse and Leaped after taking out His Leash from a Constable Hand who Feels Ok as He knew Daya but not His Current state…_

 _Obviously Dog knew Daya too as Duo already Use that Dog in few Cases also He is Friendly with Daya from Earlier Age…_

 _The Rushing little Scared the Man who First Standing with Wide Eyes and then Slip beneath the Weight of Dog who is Starting to Play with Daya only giving Him Bubbling of Laughter…_

 _The Whiskers of Dog Jowls, the Snout Nudging, the Belly Rubbing and Wiggling of Tail really giving Tons of Pleasure where Rahul after Seeing that when coming out from His House Rushed towards Him with the Constable who thought His Senior must giving Him Scold about that… _

_Constable grabs the Leash of Dog while Daya Standing with Wide Grin and Big Smile after getting the Sudden Friendship from a Strange Dog, ask…_

 _Daya (to Constable): aur kesy ho Tamly…?_

 _Rahul really Froze at His Place… He could not get What to Say and Whom to Say as Tamly in Smile nodded about His Health while taking Out the Dog and Daya Standing after Wiping Dust from His Cloths with a Big Smile…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Rajeev (in loud tone): phir…?_

 _Rahul: phir kya… (telling more) Main ny kaha Daya… tou foran Bola… Rahul dekha, Doggie kitna Pyara hy… (giggling tone) Mera Fnd bhi ban gaya… aur (with exhaling) zahir hy Us kay Childish way sy Bolny sy hee Mujhy Malum ho gaya kay wo bas (sighing) ek Pal tha…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm… (telling Both) dekho Signs yaqeenun Buht Achy hain… pr Buht Jaldi Mut karo… Be Relax…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): haan, is liye Main ny bhi Buht Press Nahi kiya…._

 _All Three nodded and now Busying in Random Things to Refresh their Minds…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Voice: 2*1=2… 2*2=4… the Innocent Childish Voice (which Amazingly how Daya coming Up, still a Mystery for Everyone) really Confused the Elderly Man while the Younger One just Looking All in Complete Naughty Smile…._

 _Today after Abhijeet Departure to Bureau, it's Difficult for Mamu and Rishi to Handle Daya although He is so Obedient Kid but still Uncomfortable and Little Tense in Absence of Abhijeet understand Both Older's who were Using Abhijeet to Call and Convince Daya to take Breakfast, Lunch and Nap…_

 _Abhijeet assured Daya that He will be Back in Early Evening so after seeing His Sad Eyes and Big Pout, Mamu suggested to Visit the Park and after asking what He is Studying in His Class…_

 _The Enthused Hum of Mathematics Tables really giving Vibes and Look of Sympathized Gazes from Other Visitors of Park to the Trio…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Rahul coming to Meet Daya who Slept over Table during Eating Oreo and Milk…_

 _Rahul (smilingly): Daya ki ye Aadat gayii Nhai… College mein bhi Desk pr Sar rakh kr… Ghat…_

 _Abhijeet: Rishi, ye Milk aur Biscuites ly jao, Main Daya ko Bedroom mein ly jata hun.._

 _Rahul (in laugh): haan, Kursi sy Gir gaya tou Maza hee aa jaye ga…_

 _The Voice of HUNH HUNH from Mamu who doesn't Like the Comment on His Small Son really Close the Mouth of Three Elders Smiling Faces where First Rishi Displaced the Food and when Abhijeet Touched Daya Arm…_

 _The Reflex Waking Action Hit the Milk Glass which Fell over Table Mat Scared the Kid to Death whose Scary Voice as NAHI NAHI… Mujhay Nahi Maarein… He Rushed towards the Room Blindly Hurt as well Tensed the People where Mamu Standing from Couch too…_

 _The Cautious Slow Steps of Abhijeet really Terrified the Kid who tried to Hide behind the Furniture… Abhijeet Coaxing Him with Soft tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya… (looking the Huddled Figure with) Daya (look at Room Door where Rahul and Rishi giving Him Encouraging Vibes added) Daya Gudda…_

 _Daya Up His Head, Look at Him Keenly and Realized Something which Sprang His Feet from His Crouching Position and He Barreled inside Abhijeet Arms which gives Him a Grunt but He Balanced Himself and Relaxing His Bear who continuously telling as…_

 _Daya (with Sobbing): Sach mein Abhi… Main ny Doodh Nahi giraya… (sincere tone) God Promise…_

 _The Man Only Reassuring Him, Soothing Him with Comfort and Words really gives Sad Moment to Thrice…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Voice 1: Hello…_

 _Voice 2 (asking tone): Pradyuman…?_

 _Pradyuman (surprisingly): Arry… Aaga… Kehriyet… (softly) kesy Yaad kiya….?_

 _Aagha (straightly): Mulaqat ho skti hy kya…?_

 _Pradyuman (after finding a Serious Spark in the tone ask): Anything Serious…?_

 _Aagha (agreed with): Yes…_

 _Pradyuman (after checking His Schedule in mind, added): Ok, Kal Raat 10 bajy Meray Ghar hee aa jao ya (ask) kaho tou Main aa jata hun…?_

 _Aagha (again): Tum aa jao… Behtar rhy ga…_

 _Pradyuman (assure Him with): Done…_

 _Aagha (cuts Call with): Bye…._

 _The Call is Unexpected although the Meeting Plan too… ACP Sir trying to Think about the Prospects of that Meeting Completely Failed so Wrapped it till the on coming Face to Face Encounter…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yes, the Spark is Missing..._**

 ** _the Plot is a Repetition..._**

 ** _But Now, Thrill Coming..._**

 ** _after this Chappy..._**

 ** _Ill try to Update it in Long Chappy and Finish it Soon..._**

 ** _OK..._**

 ** _Thank You so much Baccha Party..._**

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): aur ab…?_

 _Voice 2 (continuing): Tum Kaho… Mera tou Dimagh hee Band ho gaya hy… Wo tou (simply) Aagha nay Inform kr diya, warna tou…_

 _Voice 1 (in curious tone): HQ ko Khaber hy..?_

 _Voice 2 (with sigh): Na bhi hogi tou ab tou honi hee hy… (little rashly) wo kya Chup kr kay Bethy ga…_

 _Voice 1: magr Pradyuman, (telling about) Dr. Shewta is very Keen kind of Doctors aur Wo jis Cheez kay Peechy par jaye na…_

 _Pradyuman: khair, (little rough tone) Daya koi Cheez Nahi hy… magr Johnathan sy Achi Umeed Nahi hy… (nodded his head with) wesy bhi Us ko Hamesha Mujh sy Chir hee rehti hay… Tujhy tou Yaad hee hoga Salunkhy…_

 _Salunkhy: hmmm… (again) aur Case kaun Handle kary ga…?_

 _Pradyuman: dekho wo (disgust tone) Dr kis ko Apna Body Guard banati hay… wesy filhal tou Johnathon sy hee nimatna hy Pehly…_

 _Salunkhy (more): Private Trail hogi kya…?_

 _Pradyuman: haan… abhi tou… (telling) HQ waly bhi isy Zyada Hawa Nahi dena chah rhy…_

 _Salunkhy (adding): Us kay Doctor's ko bhi Aitamad mein lena hoga…_

 _Pradyuman: Doctor's kya… (scrubbing His Face with) Mr. Ajay, Rishi, Rahul, Aman, Baccha Party, Nauker Chaker… Main Sach mein Buht Stress mein hun Salunkhy…_

 _Salunkhy: Abhijeet Keh rha tha… (softly) Recovery hy…_

 _Pradyuman: hy tou pr Buht Fast base Nahi hy Yaar… aur zahir hy (again) Brain ka Mamla hy… Hum Press bhi Nahi kr skty…_

 _Salunkhy (suspicious tone): Mujhy Hairat hy Tum HQ sy Zyada Jonathon aur Dr. Shewta ko ly kr Pareshan ho… yahan tak ky DCP ki Involvement ky bawajood…_

 _Pradyuman (irritatingly): kya Salunkhy… HQ itni bhi Bewakoof Nahi hy… Team ka Raid Official tha aur ye Aik Accident hy… aur Humaray Favor mein jo Benefit hy… wo ye hy ky (detailing) HQ kay Past mein Aik Case aisa hy.. matlab Buht Regression tou Nahi hy like 20/25 Saal like Daya, magar Regressed Case hy jo ky Recover bhi hua hy…._

 _Salunkhy (ask): aur ye…?_

 _Pradyuman (with sigh): Pehly tou yehi Samjh Nahi aa rha kay Us Dr kay Pass Daya kay Scan/MRI ki Reports hain kesy.. (rubbing His forehead with) wo bhi Valid/Genuine…_

 _Salunkhy: haan, (disagreeing with His point as) Ashoke sy tou aisi Umeed hy Nahi…_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi, Us ka koi Lena Dena Nahi hy Ashoke ya LLH sy… ye Sub Us ki Apni Reports hain.. Us kay Clinic ki Machines pr…_

 _Salunkhy (shockingly): tou kya Abhijeet Usy…_

 _Pradyuman (cuts with): abhi tou aisa hee lug rha hy… Dekhty hain… (telling) Kal Meeting Bulwaii hy… Rajat ko Bata diya hy… Tum bhi Subah aa jana.. Main ny Ashoke, Rahul aur Rajeev ko bhi Freddie kay through Message krwa diya hy…_

 _Salunkhy (standing with): aur Abhijeet…?_

 _Pradyuman: wo tou khair aayey ga hee… (moving with) abhi kuch Kaha Nahi hy Main ny Usy… Meeting ka bhi Nahi bataya hy… Raat bhar Pareshan hee hoga… Lets See…_

 _Both started to Pick their Things as it's a Late Night Sitting inside a Restaurant while Salunkhy asked…_

 _Salunkhy: aur (again) Chitroley ka kya karein gy…?_

 _Pradyuman (after leaving the premises as Salunkhy paid the Bill with): Pehly In logun ko tou Dekh lein… Usy bhi Dekh lein gy (both stepped inside the Car and Pradyuman geared it with) Us kay Pass koi Khas Validity hy bhi Nahi…_

 _Salunkhy: bas (angry tone) Dushmani hy Hum sy…_

 _Pradyuman Grunts is the Agreement of that Bitter Statement of Salunkhy and Both drive away…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Low Humming of CHO KER MERY MANN KO in Melodious tone while the Soothing Blue Glow Offering Bubbling of Water having Tea inside a Small Pan over the Stove Shocked the Man, who Whispers…_

 _Voice (happily): Daya Bhaiyya…._

 _Daya (turn and in Smile): Aao Rishi… Chai Piyo gy…_

 _Rishi Approached and the Sharp Intake of Gasps really Blow that Small Flashing Moment as the Pan Slipped and Burn the Few Parts of Daya Body who Slipped and with a Loud Crying tone turn Unconscious…_

 _The Shout of Daya Bhaiyya Panicked Abhijeet who just Finishing after taking Shower abruptly coming out from room in Rush while Mamu coming with Slow Steps asking about_ _ **What Happened**_ _in Tense tone…_

 _The Small Trip to Hospital again Raise the Hope of Family Members which turn Upside Down when Daya came back again as 6 Years Old…_

 _Abhijeet: Main tou (hopeful tone) Buht Khush tha kay shayed… Rishi nay kaha kay Daya ka Lehja…(takes Sigh with) Yaar…_

 _Ashoke (pat over His Shoulder with): Be HopeFul Abhijeet… Fluid Release Kum hona Start ho rha hy.. (Softly) Us ka Zakham Heal Phase mein chala gaya hy.. Hope Aagy Sub Acha hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (scrubbing His Face with): Pata Nahi Yaar… Usy Confined kr ky rakhna… (telling Sadly) Wo ab bhi Saheh tarah kisi sy bhi Comfortable Nahi…_

 _Ashoke: aisa hota hy.. aur (detailing Him about His Cute Patient as) Tumhary Sath Us ki Comfortability ka Level Alug hy na… already Wo Khud kitna Pareshan, Tense hoga Tum Socho… Na Wo Bacchun mein Shumar ho rha hy Na Barun mein… Us Waqt do Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: haan… (Ask) ly jaon kya…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded): haan, Ambulance mein hy.. Staff bi Sath hy.. Sony dena Usy…_

 _Obviously Return Ride is Quite and Dipped in Thoughts where after coming back to Residence, Slipped the Man in His Bedroom although the Sad Look of Him told Mamu and Rishi and Everything is as it was…._

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet continuously Murmuring although Wiping or say Scrubbing the ANAP SHANAP from Daya's Face in the Name of MAKE UP hearing the Explanations as…_

 _Daya: aik tou Main itna Acha lug rha tha… phir ye (batting Abhijeet Rough ministrations with) Gandy Bhaiyya Jee…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): kya Gandy Bhaiyya Jee… (again wet the towel and wiping His Face with) Haal dekha hy Apna… najany (rash tone) kya kya Ila Bala laga liya hy Chehray pr…_

 _Daya: tou (understanding tone) Main Bhoot bana tha na…_

Abhijeet (with chewing teeth): aby, tou Bhoot banny mein kaun itna MakeUp lagata hy…

 _Daya (rash): tou kya Main Kala Bhoot banta… (happily) Main Buht Pyara Bhoot bana tha… Casper wala…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to taking out the heavy Cake of Powder or some other MakeUp things with): Kartik kay Bacchun ki bhi Ayyashi ho gayii aur (murmuring way) Sahab tou jesy Tayyar bethy thy…_

 _Daya (now angry so move away with): hunh… Jealous Buddha…_

 _The Remark really Froze Abhijeet for a Moment who Look at Daya in Shock and whisper…_

 _Abhijeet (whispering with wide eyes): Dayaaaa…_

 _Daya (leaving the room with): abhi Mamu Uncle ko batata hun kay (threatening way) Bhaiyya Jee Mujhy Dant rhy hain… Pitai hogi na (excited way) phir Maza aayey ga…_

 _Abhijeet Snapped Out from that Moment in a Bit, Abandoned Everything after Hearing Mamu Calling Him so moving to Living room where Daya obviously Complaining about Him, Listens…_

 _Mamu (asking in tough tone): haan bhae Jeet… kyun Bacchy ko Daant rhy ho bhae… (Abhijeet looking at Baccha Eating Chips Flakes hearing more) ab Wo Khely ga Nahi tou kya kary ga… (Daya nodded solemonly) (Mamu added) Subah sy tou Tum Chaly jaty ho… Wapsi bas Shaam Shaam ki karty ho magr aaty aaty wohi Raat.. ab Baccha kary kya…?_

 _Daya (agreed with): Right Right… Mamu Uncle… ek dum Right…_

 _Rishi (sprinkling oil with): aur Nahi tou kya… (sadly) Aik din bhi Hum Log kahein Ghoomny Nahi gaye…_

 _Daya (happily to have anouther Partner as): ah-haan… aur Nahi tou kya… (counting as) Na Park, Na Zoo, Na Playland…_

 _Rishi (add): aur Na hee Sea side…_

 _Daya (turn to Rishi with): annnn… (ask) ye Sea Sade kya hy Chotay Bhaiyya…_

 _Rishi (Softly): Sea Side… Samander…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Kid trying to Figure Out that in His Limited Memory Box but cant find it so Shrug Shoulders while Abhijeet exchanged Sad Smiles with Rishi who went to His MemoryLane…_

 _Daya (softly): Nahi, Main aur Abhi tou Retirement kay Baad ya Mumbai mein rahein gy ya kisi aisy Shehr mein jahan Samander ho… _

_Rishi (sad tone): matlab Allahabad tou List sy Out hee ho gaya phir…_

 _Daya (smilingly): Hum aaty rahein gy Rishi… jesy abhi Chakker lagaty hain balky Us waqt tou Zyada aayein gy (naughtingly) Train Ticket bhi Half ho jaye ga ya samjho (wink) Free aur Kaam Waam tou koi hoga Nahi… Tumhary Bhaiyya ki KHUN KHUN sunny kay Ilawa…_

 _The Youngest Brother Laughing on Daya Imitated Coughing and Bent Back to Pictured Abhijeet BURHAPA although heard More as…_

 _Daya (Calmly): Samjho, Mera ek Part Samnder hee hy… chahyey Ander ho ya Bahar (little whisper tone) Namak aur Paani sy Bara Purana aur Gehra Nata hy…_

 _The whole Memory Vanished with Daya Happy Shout where He is Playing with His Chips Empty Packet…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Zoo Visit is over due as Abhijeet wanted to Move there in Weekdays rather WeekEnd because of BACCHA PARTY Inclusion…_

 _Yes, that would be another Part of that Phase of Life as that Inclusion is very UnExpected and Shocking for All…_

 _Abhijeet grabbing Daya Shirt Collar and Back Him towards Him when He is trying to Feed the Ducks Swimming inside the Pond of the Park…_

 _Daya (irritatingly): Aabhiiii…._

 _Abhijeet: Wo Khud aa jayein gii Tumhary Pass… yahein Durr sy Bread kay Tukry phainko Jheel mein…_

 _Daya look Disappointingly to His Adopted Big Bro, a Glance over Mamu who sat over Bench with Help of Rishi, Calling Out Loudly as…_

 _Daya (to Ducks): sub Duckies aa jao… (showing Bread pieces to them with Happy tone) Mery Pass Khana hy…_

 _Abhijeet Sighed while the few Joggers giving a Weird look which Ignored by All Three although a Cute Laugh really changed their look where Danny standing in His School Uniform Worried Abhijeet to Core…_

 _Obviously, Freddie, Vivek and ACP Sir Restricted Kids with Different Excuses especially DUO at Out of City but obviously They couldn't Restricted their Schools/Friends not to Move at Parks and other Places and Today Baccha Party School already Arranged an Off day in Park where now Danny Enjoying His DA Technique to Feed the Ducks by Calling them…_

 _Before Abhijeet Standup on His Feet as Daya already Sitting Dangling His Feet at Poolside, the Other Two Kids Approaching with…_

 _Voice (shouting): Jeet Bhaiyya… Abhijeet Uncle… Yaadi Bhaiyya… Baray waly Uncle…_


	7. Chapter 7

_…_ _._

 _OK, so the Last Chapter Liked by Most of My Baccha'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

 _Ye Chappy Kuch Background hy aur Aagy wala Case..._

 _Right, ab Chappy mein kafi kuch Fast Chaly ga cause having More Work and Less Chapters Remaining..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _a Big Big Thank You to **ABHIII... AKANSHA... SIFA... PRIYA... CHITRA... BFF... DUOSUN... DA95... ANUM... CUTTIE... SHIKHA... ABHI-YA... KIRTI... JYOTI... DJ...** **GUEST... HAPPYWIND** (ahan New Entry)... **RAIYA**..._

 _acha Chapter mein jo Samjh Nhai aaya wo ye waly aur is kay baad aany waly Chappy mein aa jaye ga..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Missing **ANGELBETU** Views..._

 _ **COOLAK** , a Big Thank You for Your Encouragement Baccha..._

 _Thank You again so much..._

 _..._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Hugs really Tensed Daya who can't Handle the Three Kids Weight and Splash in Water, started Crying really Confused Thrice Kids as Pool is Not much in Deep as the Park Organization already made Stairs which downward in Pool so Daya only Slipped over few Stairs…_

 _Its really Shocking as All Three Kids standup on their Feet Immediately, Back away and seeing the Grown Up in Crying session…_

 _Abhijeet on Instant bases Picks Daya up who approaching Abhijeet with a Beary Hug…_

 _Abhijeet (patting on His Back with): koi Baat Nahi Daya… Mera Gudda tou kitna Brave hy na… (rubbing His Head to Check any Injury find Everything Fine except His Wet Hairy Head, exchanged glance with Rishi who also Near to Him, Assured Him through Eyes and Distracting Daya as) aww dekho (trying to distract His attention towards something else as) Saari Duckies aa gayein (Daya after Seeing Ducks coming towards their side listen more) Khana khany… chalo Jaldi sy Khilao… Ain…_

 _He takes Daya hand on His Palm and started Spreading Bread Pieces over Surface of Pool really Enjoying by Ducks brings a Big Smile and Grin over His Bear Face…_

 _He Sighed although No His Eyes Locked over Thrice who were in Confusion as well in Shocking phase in All that Scene…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly trying to say something as): Hello Baccha Party… (ask) Tum Log yahan Kahan…?_

 _Rehan (whispering tone): Yaadi Bhaiyya ko kya hua hy…?_

 _Danny (angry seeing Him and Replying on Daya behalf although approaching towards Duo as): Gila jo diya Haani ny tou DA noyein gy hee… (asking) hain na Teet Bhaiyya…?_

 _Daya turns His Head towards Him who Manages a Smile on His Face and saying…_

 _Daya (shyly): Hi…_

 _Dany (softly): Heno… (after a bit) DA…_

 _He doesn't find any Recognition Colors or say any Familiar Gesture from Daya so ask to Abhijeet directly…_

 _Dany: Teet Bhaiyya… DA na chub Bhool diye… (trying to Imitate a Person showing in Most Movies where the Main Lead Character showing about Loosing His memory as) Main Tahan hun… Main Taun hun jesa…_

 _The Difficulty to Control over His Laughing Blaster is Impossible so Rishi started Laughing Loudly, Mamu also Smiling Big while Abhijeet in Amazing state either to Laugh or Praise on His Smallest Kid Accuracy…_

 _Misha (denying with): itni sii Chout sy aisa Nhai hota Dany…_

 _Rehan (agreed with): aur kiya… Yaadi Bhaiyya ko tou Buht Choutein lagti hain…_

 _Dany (again firm on His statement with): hunh… pl Tum (accusing to Both as turn towards them as) Nogun nay inni jor sy Dhakka mala kay DA chub Bhool dayey (Sadly) Mujhy bi…_

 _Daya (who is intensely seeing Danny asked suddenly): annnn… kya hua Danny…._

 _The tone was Confusing, the Body was Relaxing inside His Brother Arm who turned Away on that Specific Daya tone and ask in Shocking tone…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): Daya… Tu… I mean… haan… Tum…_

 _Rishi (overwhelming tone): Daya Bhaiyya…._

 _Daya (back with a small grin): Choty Bhaiyya… Gir Main gaya hun aur (innocently) Ro Aap rhy hain…_

 _The Teary tone of Rishi really turned much Teary Hearing this while Danny who was in Shock after that Small Verification turn His Head towards His Seniors where Colors of Confusion are so much Evident…_

 _Abhijeet feeling that now He could not Grip that Matter so Tell Rishi as…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing Kids as): Rishi, Tum Bacchun ko Un ki Teacher tak Chor aao… (looking at Mamu with) Humein Chalna chahyey ab…_

 _Mamu (standing with): haan Jeet… (to Rishi) Humein Nikalna chahyey ab…_

 _Daya (to Mamu in whining tone): pr Mamu Uncle… abhi tou Hum aayey thy aur Aap ny tou Kaha tha kay Hum Shaam ko (exaggerated tone) Derrrrr mein jayein gy…_

 _Mamu: haan, pr (coughing fakely with) Meri Tabiyet Theek Nhai lug rhi hay na (Eyeing Rishi to Move Fast as with Daya comments Kids Curiosity moving at its Peak with) Chalo Jeet…_

 _Abhijeet taken out Daya from Pool Stairs and moving Fastly towards Main Gate although Kids Back to their Teacher still in Confusion state…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rajat (in tense tone hearing All as): ye tou Bura hua Sir… ab Bacchun kay Sawalun ka Jawab dena tou Buht Mushkil hoga…_

 _Obviously the Next Day in Bureau, Freddie and Vivek already told the Last Day happenings to Rest Officers while Abhijeet joining them and now Replying to Rajat with..._

 _Abhijeet (clearing His desk with): wohi tou… isi liye Main ny Week Day ka Socha tha… (disappointingly) ek Lamhy ko bhi Zehn mein aaya Nahi kay Bacchun sy Samna ho jaye ga…_

 _Freddie: Sir, (telling this unexpected weekday visit at school time as) ye Visit bhi Achanak hee hua tha… Bacchun kay School ka Ground Maintenance pr hy… wahan Foot Ball Court ban rha hy Choty Bacchun kay liye tou Sand etc aa rha hy … is liye P-E Un ko Park ly aayey…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): bas Yaar, kya kahun… (ask in curious) Dany ny kuch Bola…? yahan tou Daya nay Mera Dimagh Kha liya... ky ye Us kay Friends hain, kya wo bhi Orphanage sy hain, kya Un ko bhi Hum nay Dopt kiya hy (softly) aur kabhi kabhi Bilkul Theek..._

 _He went to a Small Part of Last day where after coming to Residence and trying to give Daya All Answers although giving Him Pills as He was Complaining about Headache..._

 _Daya: uh... huh... Danny tou Buht Pyara hy aur Rehan tou Buht Strong aur Misha Cute... (suddenly as laying over bed with) Boss, Main bhi tou Cute hun na (wink to Abhijeet who hands Freez on that whole heard) Buddhy MIyaan..._

 _the Laugh which turned to Giggling in those Snap Moments really Hurt the Big Bro who is trying to Relax Himself and now back to Current as Hearing what Freddie said as..._

 _Freddie: haan kay (telling all in detail) Daya Sir Sub Bhool gayey kyunky Rehan and Misha sy Un ko Zor ka Dhakka laga tha aur wo Gir gaye thy… wesy bhi (with sighing) Us ka Khayal hy, Chout Buht Zor ki lagi hy kyunkay Daya Sir Roye bhi thi… wahan tou (nodded head as) hr 2 Ghanty baad Bechary Rehan aur Misha ki Class lug jati hy…_

 _Abhijeet (ask again): aur Rehan…?_

 _Sachin (coming from record room and added): wo kafi Ulajh gaya hy Sir… Main thori Der pehlay ACP Sir kay Ghar sy (showing a file as) File ly kr aaya hun… Us nay (softly) Mujh sy Khud Baat ki…_

 _Rajat (urgent tone): kya…?_

 _Sachin: Sir, (seriously) Aaj ky Daur kay bacchy hain tou Sawal bhi wesy hee hongy aur us kay Sawal tou Aap Samjh hee skty hain… Pehla, (giving His Queries as) kya Yaadi Bhaiyya Theek hain… kya Un ko koi Chout lagi hay ya koi Dawa dii gayii hy jis sy wo Sub ko Bhool gaye like (stressing tone) Drugs (All siging as they could not beat 21st century kids having most info in their finger tips due to many devices, heard more) aur Teesra aur Sub sy Important ky ye Baat Usy aur Misha ko Kyun Nahi Pata… Us kay Khayal mein Dany tou chalo Chota hy… pr Wo tou (trying to imitate rehan way of talking as) Kitta Bara hy aur phir Wo aaj Situation Handle kr leta kyunky Yaadi Bhaiyya kisi ko Pehchan hee Nhai pa rhy thy aur wo Sub Ullo ki tarah Khary thy (to All in Smile) Sorry Sir, pr ye Us ka hee Biyaan hy, Aik Lafz bhi Mera Nhai…_

 _Vivek: matlab, (naughty tone to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Sir sy Larai hogi Us ki…_

 _Sachin: Pakka… (to Abhijeet) wesy Sir, wo… I mean… shayed Mera Weham ho pr thora…_

 _Vivek (with Sigh): Dara hua laga (Sachin nodded, Vivek added seeing All Eyes as) Misha bhi Buht Tense hy… aur (with sigh) Excited bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): Ain…_

 _Vivek: Sir, (with big big sigh) Bacchun ny Soch liya hy kay Daya Sir ki Yaaddasht chali gayii hy tou ab Un ko Phir sy parhana Likhana paray ga…_

 _Rajat (shout): Kyaaa…._

 _Freddie: Jee Sir, (in smile) Choty Miyaan ny tou Daya Sir ka Bag bhi Set kr liya hy… Apni Saari Purani Books bhi rakh lii hain kyunkay Daya Sir tou Choti Class sy parhien gy na…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (teasingly) parh liya Sahab ny… Mujh sy Pehla hee sawal ye tha kay ab School tou Nahi jana paray ga… wesy (casually) Main Ashoke sy Poochun ga.. may be ye Cheez Daya kay Brain pr Acha Effect daaly…_

 _Rajat (nodded and ask): Rishi Bata rha tha kay Daya Sir ny Do baar Aap ko Response diya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Do baar Nahi Rajat... Kai baar Rajat… pr (low tone) itna Small Moment hota hy na Wo…_

 _Freddie: pr (ask) Un ki Fluid Secretion tou Kum hui hogi na…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan pr Buht Dheery Dheery… Freddie, (in tense tone as all knowing the days moving Fast) HQ ko Mutmaein karna Mushkil hota ja rha hy… Aik Month hony wala hy…_

 _Freddie (grunts): hmmm…_

 _Obviously the Off Week Day was turned to a Terrible One so Abhijeet got All Such Responses Next Morning where Cops Telling Him about Daya's Coming Days, although Abhijeet also Investigated to Rahul Last Night after coming back from Park about that BHOOT thing as..._

 _Abhijeet: matlab (confusingly) Daya ko is tarah apny Khail mein Shamil hoty Dekh kr bhi Bacchun ny koi Shak hee Nahi kiya…._

 _Rahul: kya Shak krty Yaar… (wiping hands as He is Eating Methai which Rishi taking from Allahabad and after presenting it to Him just Left the Residence Main Door as) Un ki tou Mann ki Murad Poori ho gayii… Kartik aur Us ki Wife kisi Relative kay Funeral mein gaye aur yahan Bacchun nay SCOOBY DOO khelna Shroo kr diya Daya ko Bhoot bana kr…_

 _Abhijeet only Sighing and nodded Disappointingly as Daya mostly Playing with Kids and be Part of them so it Expected that Kartik Kids does not find His attitude as Weird, He also Meet them in these 20 days or more Many times so Familiar with them but on Limited bases as Abhijeet and Others trying to avoid Strangers to Meet Him, but the Close Call with Baccha Party after this Incident really gives Trouble to All..._

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (loudly): aur ye Tum ab Bata rhy ho… (fearlessly and in complete anger as) Dhakkan…_

 _Its really Surprising as well Shocking with a Glimpse of Smiles over Lips of Others to Hear such Blunt Remark on CID Sharp Shine from One of His Cool Friend…_

 _Abhijeet really Gulped Anger Surge inside Him but the Guilty Burdened Him More than Anger, Listens another Taunting Statement from One of Fine Neurologist of the Country as…_

 _Ashoke (still rash): ab Bako bhi… ya Aarti utarun…_

 _Abhijeet (again gulped Anger and started): mujhy thori Na Pata tha… (to All) just Initial Treatment thi aur Clinic Qareeb tha wahan sy tou Pehly wahein ly gaye…_

 _ACP: pr (telling) batana tou tha na Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, kuch bhi Nahi hua tha… (casual way) bas shayed aadha Ghanta bhi nahi laga hoga wahan… aur Daya kay Us Attitude kay baad tou…_

 _He went Back to that Initial Memory where He and Freddie takes Daya to Nearby Clinic and during Paperwork Filling at Reception Counter, He Wrapped inside a body who tried to Hide behind Him with Hearing a Loud Yelling as…_

 _Voice: Aap ny Humein Bataya kyun Nahi kay ye Mentally Unfit hain…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Ghuma kay Hath lagaon ga na tou…_

 _The Sentence UnFinished as Daya sagged over Floor Unconscious so Abhijeet Decided to take Him to LLH and Ordered Freddie to ReDail the Ambulence which Stuck in Traffic on Immediate bases who was Outside of that Small Clinic…_

 _Abhjieet (adds): bas Sir, yehi Baat thi… Clinic bhi kafi Chota tha aur Dr bhi (displeasing tone) koi Munna hee lug rha tha…_

 _Ashoke: haan (taunt) Munny ny bhi Beat kr diya Tumhein…_

 _Rajeev (to Ashoke): Tumhara kya Khayal hy…?_

 _Ashoke (rash): Mujh sy Mut Baat karo… Poocho jinhun nay Kaam (stressed) Sanwara hy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry now): Zyada Bakwaas krny ki Zarurat Nahi hy Ashoke… Bleeding kafi thi tou Main ly gaya tha Daya ko…_

 _Ashoke: aur (again rude way) la kr Batana Munasib hee Nahi samjha… Us kay Zakahm ki Cleaning bhi Casual thi, even koi Bandage etc kuch Nahi tha jo Main Poochta ya Sochta… aur itny Din Mahashy Chup rhy… koi Aaj tou Daya Nhai aaya na aur Tum (to Freddie) Tum bhi kya So gaye thy…?_

 _Freddie (slow tone): Sir, Mujhy laga kay Abhijeet Sir Bata chuky hongy…_

 _Ashoke (grunts): hunh…_

 _Obviously His Anger is Logical and Acceptable as Nobody could not Believe such Error from Sharp Shine even He does not say any word after many days..._

 _ACP (with sigh to Both): khair, Tum Dono ka hee Qusoor hy… (telling Both His Officers who heard All in Shame as) Daya Na tou Coma mein tha Na hee Life Saving Equipment pr kay ye Socha jaye kay Tension kay karan Tum Log Batana Bhool gaye aur Verification shayed (keen to Freddie) isy hee kety hain Freddie chahyey Professional base pr ho ya Personal…_

 _Rajeev (now direct to Abhijeet) kitni Der Tum Log wahan Ruky thy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Mera Khayal hy (thoughtful tone) Derh Ghanta…_

 _Rahul (reminding): abhi tou Aadhy Ghanty kaha tha…_

 _Abhijeet Grunts while All got the Exchanged of Tense Glances between Three Doctors and now Salunkhy added…_

 _Salunkhy (nodded with): Derh Ghanta Buht hota hy…_

 _Ashoke (in tense tone): Un kay Pass Initial First MRI/Scan Report hogi… Us mein tou Fluid already Zyada hoga…_

 _Rajeev (ask): tou ab….?_

 _Freddie (to ACP): Sir tou is mein Pareshani kya hy… (telling) Hum HQ ko Bata dein gy.. ye Aik Accident hy aur Daya Sir ki Treatment bhi Chal rhi hay… aur Wo tou already Chuttiyun pr hain aur HQ ko ye Baat Pata bhi hy..._

 _Rajat: aur (added) wesy bhi He is Recovering aur Raid tou Official thi na…_

 _ACP (sighing): itna Asan hota tou kya is Meeting ki Zarurat hoti…_

 _Sachin (confusingly): matlab Sir…_

 _Vivek: kya DCP Sir ki (little low) Entry ho gayii hy…_

 _ACP: DCP tou choro… yahan (leaning Himself in His Chair as) Baat Magistrate tak ja pohanchi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (ain)…._

Yes, the Meeting Call from ACP Sir really giving a Shocking Blast to Everyone inside that Small Meeting Room except the Oldie Duo...


	8. Chapter 8

**No Bak Bak...**

 **a Big Thank You to All...**

 **this is a Little Detail Chappy to Erase All Confusion...**

 **Next Update at 19...**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Voice (encouraging): He will be Fine Young Man…_**

 ** _Voice 2: Yes Sir, but (with little soggy tone) He was Very Concern about that Case and Day by Day, I feel Myself Weaker Not to Work Out to coming up with any Way to Solve the Case…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (again): I m Definitely HopeFul.. You will Do it…._**

 ** _The Sad Soft Smile really Softens the Heart of a Middle Aged Magistrate who was Working with CID Mumbai especially ACP Pradyuman and Sr. Inspector Daya…_**

 _He was Responsible to Drag the Trail Date in SIYA Case_ _ **[[ Abhijeet Ka Intiqaam, Episode # 889/890 airing 12/13 Oct 2012 ]]**_ _and Helped CID Mumbai behind the Wall, just to Wait for the Time where Sr. Ins Abhijeet Regaining Conscious from Coma…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Small Introduction was given to All CID Team Members including Rahul and Dr Duo to gives them the background of Magistrate Aagha and Daya by ACP Sir who connected the Conversation as…_

 _ACP (calmly): isi wajah sy Aagha Daya ko Pehchanta aur Jaanta hy… (with Sigh seeing Abhijeet Painful Face who was again Re-Living that Phase with) Us Aik Month mein Main ny aur Daya nay Aagha sy Buht Mulaqatein ki theen.. Siya ky Case ko Khenchny aur Delay krny mein Aagha ka Buht Bara Hath tha… (after a sigh) is liye jub Dr. Shweeta Thakker ny ye Reference File kiya, Session Court mein tou Wo Daya ki Shakel Dekh kr hee Chaunk gaya… (to All as expected All shocking Gazes even a moment to raise Queries as) Daya ki Footage hy wahan…_

 _Abhijeet (rashly even ignoring the Seniors in presence as got the point as): Bastard… jub Main ny (with anger) aisy hee Us Clinic ky Staff sy poocha kay yahan Cameras Kaam krty hain tou Kehny lagi Nahi…_

 _ACP: khair, (in serious tone) ye yaqeenun koi Acha Excuse Nahi hy Tumhari Ore sy…_

 _Abhijeet (with Ashamed tone as He got His Mistake as): Sir, Mujhy Aik Pal ko bhi Andaza Nahi tha… (telling) Daya already Clinic pohanchny tak Behosh tha.. jub Hosh mein aaya tou bas Bhagta Meri taraf aaya aur phir Behosh ho gaya… (look at Freddie and added) Hum nay already Ambulance ko Call ki hui thi.. wo Traffic mein Phanse gayii thi aur Khoon kafi Nikl rha tha jabhi wahan qareebi Clinic ly gaye thy kay kum az kum Initial Treatment tou Mil jaye…_

 _Ashoke: haan, pr (teasingly) Batany ki Taufeqq Nahi hui… (to ACP) magr Sir, Baat tou abhi bhi Samjh Nahi aayii…_

 _Rajeev: Aik Minute (to Abhijeet in Straight tone) kya Us nay Tumhein Us Waqt Pehchana tha (Abhijeet Shrug Shoulders) (Rajeev again) tou Wo Tumhary Pass he Bhagta hua kyun aaya…?_

 _Abhijeet (after thinking): Mera Nahi Khayal kay Us nay Mujhy Pehchana tha ya Wo Meri hee Ore Bhagta hua aaya tha… bas Wo Bhagta aaya, Main Samny Reception Desk pr tha, Main Mura Us ki Ore aur Wo Phir Behosh…._

 _Ashoke (again tease): Cool (to Oldie Duo as found that now Abhijeet must Kill Him so Postpone that and coming straight to Point as) Sir, again My Query is Same… aakhir Dr. Shweeta nay Reference File hee kyun kiya hy…?_

 _Salunkhy (straight tone): She Claims Daya as Mentally Unfit and Abhijeet as Completely Unfit to Take Care of Him…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly): matlab…?_

 _Salunkhy: matlab Rajeev… filhal Daya Mentally Unfit hy.. Right (all nodded) aur Abhijeet (detailed as) Completely Unfit is liye hay, Us ki Caring kay liye kyunky Us ki Job Daya ki Mental Health ky liye Saheh Nahi hy (to Abhijeet, Elaborating it as) Abhijeet, ye Cheez aaj kal Buht Zyada ho rhi hay… Research Papers mein Aagy Niklnay ki Daur, Govt ki Grant aur Buht kuch…_

 _Abhijeet (contradicting as): magar Sir… (harshly but in Practical bases) sirf aik Initial Examination ki bases pr itna Bara Assessment koi kesy kr skta hy… (telling All as) ye bhi tou Possible tha kay Daya jub Dobara Behoshi sy Uthta tou Theek ho jata aur abhi bhi kisi nay bhi even Mian ny Us ki Medical Reports kuch Bahar kay Deshun ky Hospitals pr bhi Dispatch ki thi, Rishi ky Kehny pr, wahan sy bhi koi Dangerous Baat Pata Nahi chali, sub nay yehi kaha hy kay Fluids Kum hoga tou Us ka Brain Stable ho jaye ga and He will be Back with Bang…_

 _Ashoke (to Abhijeet): basically Abhijeet, jo Main Samjh paya hun, Sir logun ki Baatun sy… us kay hisaab sy (simple tone) Dr. Shweeta Thakker ye Research Paper jo Wo likhna chah rhi hain, usi waqt Likh payein gii jub Daya Un ki Fully Observation mein hoga…_

 _Salunkhy (appreciated with): Correct…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly): tou…?_

 _Salunkhy (explained): tou ye kay Wo ye Sabit krna chah rhi hain ky Ek Mentally Unfit Bacchy ka ek aisy Shaks kay Sath rehna_

 _Abhijeet (interrupt in bitter tone): jis sy Us ka koi Rishta Na ho, hain na Sir…?_

 _ACP: Nahi, (sighing with) Unfortunately Usy ye Nahi pata, Tumahri ye Dangerous Duty Us ka Focal Point hy…_

 _Rahul: matlab, (shockingly) Abhijeet ka CID mein hona…_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan, kyunky Na is tarah Wo Properly Daya ki Care kr skta hy aur it's Risky for Daya cause any Injury/Distance makes a Bad Impression over His Brain which Causing More Fluids Releasing and increasing His Life Risks… (after a bit) She is Very Competent Doctor… (Sadly) Mujhy Viva mein First Attempt mein Fail krny mein Us ka Bara Hath tha.. magar haan, Wo Buht Keen Dr hy… Wo Apny Research ky liye kisi Had tak bhi ja skti hy… High Level Regression bji Wo Deal krti hy… its really a Big Big Battle for (look All as) All of Us…_

 _Abhijeet (with tiring sigh): kya Yaar… kabhi tou Sukun mily… (scrubbing His Face with) acha khasa Sub Chal rha tha…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _He really find Himself so Tired with All this and Left the Meeting Room without any Excuse except Heavy Heart…_

 _ACP (after raising hand as): Jany do Usy… kuch Waqt Akely mein Guzary ga tou Zehn Clear hoga…_

 _Rahul: Sir, (ask) Aap Samjhty hain Daya ye Sub Deal kr ly ga….?_

 _Salunkhy (hesitant tone): Pata Nahi Rahul… yehi Wo Sawal hain jo Humein bhi Khaufzada kr rhy hain…_

 _ACP (telling All): Daya ka Us CourtRoom tak hee jana Ek Miracle hoga … phir wahan Kathery mein Sawalun kay Jawab dena…_

 _Sachin (again): pr Sir, ye Baat tou Sub ko Pata hy na kay Daya Sir filhaal Accident kay karan Mentally Disturb hain…_

 _Rajat (agreed with): haan, tou Un sy Expectation bhi aisi hee hogi…_

 _Vivek: bilkul, (added) Regression waly Sawalun jesi… jesi Bacchy Jawab dety hain…_

 _Freddie (straight to ACP): Sir, kya HQ Humary Favor mein hy… ya Wo bhi Us Dr ko Support kr rha hy…_

 _ACP (praising tone): wah bhae… ab lug rha hy Main CID Mumbai kay beech betha hun… khair… (giving them Details with) haan Tum Sub Log Saheh ho aur yehi Baat wo Dr aur Judges bhi Expect karein gy ky Daya Bacchun jesy Jawab dy ga, magar wo Dr hy wo bhi One of Best Psychaitrist or Psychologist of Country… (adds) Us kay Research Papers ki Bari Dhoom hy… Wo ye Baat tou Aasani sy Sabit kr skti hy kay Daya ky liye Medically tour pr kya Saheh hy kya Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (agreed with): haan aur Daya kis Level ka Patient hy… Us ky Symptoms etc (to ACP Sir) Sir, Medically tour pr tou Case Humary Hath sy Bahar hy…_

 _Salunkhy: haan magar Ashoke… (giving Him His Idea as) Mr. Ajay is a Good Option… Hum Usy Use kr skty hain…_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively): No Sir… cause Mamu ky Past mein bhi Coma or Paralysis ka Problem hy… Wo already abhi bhi Treatment pr hain… haan except Rishi Humary Pass koi aur Option Nahi hy…_

 _Salunkhy (sadly): matlab, agar Trail Lambi ho gayii tou Hum Mushkil mein aa jayein gy kyunky Abhijeet wala Option bhi Dead End hy…_

 _Ashoke (again): Yes… Us ki Memory Loss ko Wo Buht Bara Hathyaar bana ly gii…_

 _ACP (normal tone): khair, ye tou koi Sochy na kay Daya kisi Asylum ya Hospital ki Nazar hoga…_

 _Salunkhy (agreed with): haan haan… ye tou Option Nikal hee do…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Confident tone and the exchange of Glances inbetween Oldie Duo doesn't gives the Courage to Others to put Finger on this so Leave the matter with a New tone…_

 _Voice: Sir, (ask in suspicious tone) ye HQ ny tou koi Notification ya Call Nahi ki…?_

 _ACP (happy to having back a Composed Abhijeet who sat so replied as): haan HQ kay pass Aisa Ek Case Past mein hy… Un ka Aik Officer kisi Drug kay karan Age Regression ka Shikar hua tha… itna Zyada tou Age Regressed Nahi thi, jitni Daya ki hy… pr thi aur Wo Officer Treatment sy Recover bhi hua hy aur right now He is doing His Duty at HQ Perfectly tou Wo tou Daya ko Support kr rhy hain…_

 _Ashoke (telling the Info): Sir, 1 to 7 Years tak ka Regression Casual ya Normal hy... pr Daya jitna Lamba Age Regression Buht Rare hy…_

 _Salunkhy: jabhi tou (teasingly in chewing tone) Maheela Pagal ho gayii hain…_

 _All Cops Smiled on this Tense Scenario although now Rahul asked the Most Important Query as…_

 _Rahul (asked): aur Mera Sawal tou Bilkul Alug hy ky Dr. Shweeta ka Us Choty sy Clinic sy kya lena dena aur Us ko ye kesy Pata chala…?_

 _ACP: ummmm… ye tou bhae Mery Jawan Pata lagyein gy (to Vivek and Sachin) lug jao Kaam pr… Theek Shaam 4 bajy tak hr Information Us Clinic ki chahyey… (strong) CCTV Footage ki Copy bhi Mut lena… Wo Court Evidence hy… Khamoshi sy bas Orally Info chahyey…_

 _Both Left the Meeting Room while now Abhijeet after Seeing All, asked as…._

 _Abhijeet (to ACP): Sir, kitna Time hoga Humaray Pass….?_

 _ACP (to Ashoke): Daya ki Fluid Secretion Report kesi hy ab Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: Better aur I think Sir… ye Behtar hogi aur bhi Bacchun ko Add krny ky baad…_

 _ACP: haan, (casual way) Rehan sy Mujhy Report mili… Acha hy Bacchun ko Include karo… Dekhty hain kya hota hy (to Abhijeet) had sy had, 20 din…. Wo bhi agr Aagha Aagy bhi is Case mein rha…_

 _Rajat (ask in doubt again): aur DCP Sir…?_

 _Salunkhy (happily): Us ki Phuljhari Pehly hee Bujh gayii kyunkay HQ mein Usy Kafi Theek Thaak Dose mili hy…_

 _ACP (telling All): Us ka Problem Nhai… HQ jub tak Humary Favour mein hy… DCP kuch Na Kahy ga Na Suny ga… OK…_

 _Abhijeet (heaving a sigh with): Shuker, kahein sy tou Relief mila…_

 _Rajeev (concluded tone): matlab ab Daya ko Jaldi Theek hona bhi hy aur krna bhi hy…_

 _Ashoke (to Abhijeet): Bacchun ko Aaj Hospital Bulwa lo… acha hy Ek Small Intro ho jaye ga… (added) Main Us kay baad Us ka MRI karwaon ga.. dekhty hain kitna Acha Effect parta hy Daya pr… (murmuring to Himself) Medicine sy already Us ki Headache or Memory Slip mein kafi Gap hua hy… Behoshi mein bhi Farq aaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (turn to Rajeev with): Rajeev, Tum aur Freddie ly aao Bacchun ko… (stressing to Rajeev) Rajeev zara Rehan ko Handle kr lena… Asaan Lafzun mein Us ko Batana.. Theek…_

 _Rajeev nodded and now Signalling Freddie who moved with Him and here these Five Discussing further Issues…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously now the whole Daya matter taking in Different way and Perspective…._

 _The Duo, Dr. Duo and Rahul in Hospital after taking Kids from their Houses as Today is Holiday in their Schools for Some Celebrations while Freddie back to Bureau and Daya from Residence…_

 _A Small Intro Lecture turned kinda Funny as when Ashoke trying to Tell Kiddie Party about Daya, They Normally Replied as…_

 _Danny (with disappointing way): Chhh… Dr. Uncle… Aap na… (strong) chub Pata hy… Hum Nogun ko…_

 _Rehan (nodded with): haan, jesy Yaadi Bhaiyya Humein shayed Pehchanein Nahi, magar kyunkay Wo Humary Dost hain tou Hum Log Un kay Sath wesy hee rahein…_

 _Misha (agreed and adds Her points): haan, Un ky Sath Khalein aur Baatein Waatein bhi karein…_

 _Rajeev: aur (asked Softly) Wo jo Main nay aur Freddie Uncle ny Gari mein bataya tha, Daya ky Adopt hony ka aur Us kay Sir ka…_

 _Danny (angry now): tiya Choty Uncle… Main bhi tou Dopt hun na… (sweetly) DA jecha…_

 _Abhijeet and Ashoke really giving a Knowing Look to Rajeev Embarrass Face who Missed that Freddie and Manisha already with Dr Beena Help understand Danny and Kids about Adoption etc…_

 _The so much Normal Attitude and Behavior really Boosting the Energy of Elders too, cause the Kiddie Party having More Hope and Faith…_

 _Danny: aul Kal chy tou (naughtily) Ishcoon bhi tou aana hy DA ko…_

 _Misha (add): haan, (telling Her effort as) Main ny Apni Purani Copies sy jo Saaf Pages thy na wo Phar kr Baray waly Uncle kay liye Nana ky Sath Mil kr Note Book bhi bana lii hy aur Work Sheet bhi…_

 _Rehan (happily): Good, Main tou Board bhi ly aaon ga…_

 _They All making Plans how to get back their Family/Friend/Brother/Uncle while Abhijeet Look at All with Love and Prayed…._

 _Abhijeet (softly): ab Daya Sach mein Jaldi Line pr aa jaye ga (wink to Rest) Parhai ka jo Mamla aa gaya hy na…_

 _The Elders Smiled while now the Kids Enjoying about the things and now Daya back with Staff after His Initial MRI as Ashoke wanted the Change in His Secretion earlier to Meet Kids and after Meeting with Kids…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1: Main tou Angel hun na, pr Mery Par kisi ko Nahi dikhty (slurping the Gola Ganda with) Dicible hain na…_

 _Voice 2 (corrected): matlab Invisible…._

 _The Positive Nod understand the Kid that the against Person wanted to Say this but cant Pronounce it Corrected, while a New and Confident voice arose after Keenly Observing the Back of Figure as…_

 _Voice 3 (confident tone): Mujhy tou Dith lahy hain…_

 _Voice 1 (after a bit): kyunky Tum Choty ho na.. Babies ko Sub Cheez Dikh jati hy (dumping the stick inside room dustbin and after wiping hands on His Jeans telling with Excitement) jub Main Dopt Nahi hua tha na tou Mery Orphanage mein na Ek Chota Doggie aa gaya tha aur Bhaw Bhow karny laga (Three figures keenly heard that so added more) Hum Logun nay Us ko Roti khilayii, Paani bhi pilaya pr wo Bhow Bhow hee krta rha.. phir na Ek dum Bhaagny laga tou na Rughuwinder Sir nay Humein bataya kay Usy na (little scary tone) Bhoot (hawww, while the Smallest one put Himself inside the Bigger one arms, heard more with Shutting eyes) dikh rha hy jabhi wo Pareshan ho rha hy… tou (satisfactory tone) Choty Babies ko Sub kuch Dikhta hy…_

 _The Conversation turn to Different aspect and now They Planned to move to Lawn and started Playing Hide and Seek…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Hit was Abrupt as Daya in Laughing tones Runs inside the against Person who Shoved Him with a Shout…_

 _Voice (displacing Him Hardly with): Dimagh Kharab hy kya… haan…_

 _Daya (suddenly with Shame tone): Sorry, Maa'm…_

 _Maa'm (still rash): kya Sorry Maa'm… haan… (reminding although checking Her invisible wounds as) Tameez Nahi hy Aap ko… Malum Nahi hy kay Hospital mein Daurna Bhagna Nahi hota…_

 _The Kid really Scared Badly, His Sparkling Eyes Switched Off while He tried to Back over the Corner of Corridor…_

 _The Initiator of that Scene Confused on that Reaction from an Adult, suddenly Wrapped inside a Furry of Angry tones…_

 _Voice 1 (shockingly): hawwww…_

 _Voice 2 (accusingly): aichy kesy Dhakka Maal diya…?_

 _Voice 3 (again rash): aisy Daantta hy koi kya…_

 _The Elders rushed behind after this Incident as They already coming behind Kids, Hiding their Smiles on that Interrogation where the Woman hearing All anger of Three Angels in Shock…_

 _Ashoke moving ahead for Handling Scene side by side signaling Abhijeet though Eyes who moved to Corner of Corridor although already Rehan and Misha wrapped Daya inside their Soft Hugs, with…_

 _Ashoke (again to woman): Sorry Maa'm…_

 _Danny (turn to Ashoke and asked): tyun Cholly… (again turn back to woman with explaining the whole as) inhun nay Takker Maal dii DA ko…_

 _Rajeev (stepping ahead with): Nahi Beta… (sitting on His Knees to Relax the Little Kid as) Un sy Lug gayii hogi…_

 _Rehan (grunts displeasing): hunh…_

 _Misha (ask to Daya, Caringly): Aap Theek hain na Baray waly Uncle…?_

 _The Man nodded although buried His Hairy Head inside His Brother Loving Shell although the Smallest Member moved infront of Daya and ask Straightly…_

 _Danny: DA… (ask) Main Taun hun…?_

 _The Elders really Control over their Laughs about that Reassure Investigation to Daya regarding any Recent Damage with His Memory who Replied Simply…_

 _Daya (simply): Danny…_

 _The Kid nodded His Head with Satisfaction, tun, Look at the Vamp of the Scenario and Allowed Her to Leave the Place as…_

 _Danny (straight): Tata…_

 _The Woman turn on Her Heels still getting the Accusing Eyes Boring Holes in Back of Her who Left the Place after that Straight Statement to Leave the Small Gathering and till Dr Duo and Abhijeet Relaxed the Kids by Convincing them its Only an Accident…_

 _The Man Starlet with the Question although a Sitting where He Only Enjoying Kiddie Party at Hospital Lawn…._

 _Voice: Aap ko tou Award (with sigh seeing 4 Kids although of Many Age and Physical Differences Playing at Hospital Lawn as) Milna Chahyey, I know (her Gaze turn from Daya to Abhijeet having Sympathetic shade as) HandiCapped Person ko Deal krna kitna Mushkil hota hy…_

 _Abhijeet who was Sipping a Strong Tea really finds His Sip turned Bitter so Gulp it with Anger after Hearing this, Replied as…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Aap kay Khayal mein Rishtun ko Muhabbat sy Deal krny pr Award Milna chahyey… phir tou Aap (taunting tone although His Focus is His Buddy playing with Kids as) Kafi Awards (stressed) Jeet chuki hongi…_

 _The Woman Feels the Vibes of Rashness so Leave the place in a bit while the Man Dumped His Styrofoam Cup of Tea with a Shout to Collects His Family….!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_OK, First as I found Many Readers still Confused regarding the Story so a Quick Summary of Story till Yet is written below, Hope it will atleast Release few Confusing Points…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _First, the First Chapter of First Story Scene where FONT used as BOLD is Current Situation where Daya Sir is in Unconscious state for Unknowing Reason (atleast for Readers… wink)…_**

 ** _Before that Scene to till now, All is a Flashback including the First Accident…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Now, Remember Daya Sir in Unconscious state Second time as He had been Unconscious First time when Encountered with those Goons with Team Member and Injured… As His Excessive Bleeding Abhijeet Sir and Freddie takes Him to Nearest Small Clinic as the Ambulance of Life Line Hospital called by Team Stuck in Traffic…_**

 ** _At that Small Clinic Daya Sir turn Conscious and behaved little Odd so Abhijeet Sir takes Him to LLH then and that as Ambulance Arrived… OK…_**

 ** _Now that whole REGRESSION PHASE is a Flashback thinking by Abhijeet Sir in Hospital where Daya Sir already turn Unconscious and this Span spread in-between Two Months between First and Second Prolonged Unconscious state…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _During that Regression Phase Daya Sir got an Injury in His Skull Inner Lining causes the Excessive Release of Chemical Fluids in Brain creating such Trouble like Memory Loss/Regression/Dizziness/Jerks/Headache and Small Seizures too… OK…_**

 ** _Now, One of Famous Psychiatrist named Dr. Shweeta Thakker wanted to write a Research Paper on Daya Sir Age Regression as its Rare in nature to Regressed such Long Years in Age…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Magistrate Aagha is Writer Personal Created Character which has a Small Intro Background to Helped CID Team to Delay Siya Case in Abhijeet Ka Intaiqaam Episode…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _SAMEER, Hope now You get All Your Queries Solved as Daya Sir was Injured in a Official Raid where during Running behind Goons in a Small Lane, He Hit with a Vehicle… Abhijeet Ka Inqaam Epi is Only Use to Create or Fit a Fictional Character named Magistrate Aaga…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _BLOOM, now You got Beta, why its needed to take Daya Sir in Small Clinic just to give Him Initial Treatment cause of Excessive Bleeding and LLH Ambulance Stuck in Traffic…_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _I m trying My Best to atleast giving Quick Details about the Happening in Story…_**

 ** _I m Not Specifically Pointing Dates/Days.. U just Assuming its all happening during 2 Months…._**

 ** _Now the Story moving in Fast Track as Balancing Both Trails and Casual Life side by side…_**

 ** _If More Question arise, Plz Ask without any Hesitation… I gives Quick Detail trying Not to Spoil the Mystery of Coming Up Chapters… OK…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _PRIYA... AKANSHA... SHIKHA... RAIYA... CUTTIE... SAMEER... DA95... BLOOM... EMAN... KIRTI... DUOSUN... COOLAK and Others..._**

 ** _Missing Few Especially BETU and RAI..._**

 ** _BFF... isi liye kehty hain Boss... Der aayed Durust Aayed..._**

 ** _I Loved that You got what You wanted..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _BTW, again i m Openly Accepting and Telling All Readers to Praising TWO WRITERS whose Story Idea I m taken and using it to Inspire their Fantabulous Work..._**

 ** _Plz Remember them in Your Dua and Claps for them..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Happy Birthday to One of My Pyara Baccha DUOSUN (See I Keep My Promise)..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _A Big Big Congrats and Claps with Hearty Wishes for the Celebration's..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _The Man Telling Daya about Few Small Exercise Seeing His MRI Report heard…_

 _Daya (with a long thinking pause): ummm… (ask in low tone) Dr. Bhaiyya, kya Abhi kay bhi Parents Nahi hain (low tone) Meri tarah…?_

 _Ashoke (shockingly): arry, ye kis nay kaha…?_

 _Daya (explaining as): Kaha tou kisi nay Nahi, pr Mujhy laga (stressing) Main Buht S Mart hun na…_

 _Ashoke (correcting smilingly): haan Smart… magar (relaxing Him as) aisi koi Baat Nahi… jesy Mamu nay Tumhein Adopt kiya hy na (Daya nodded, Ashoke added) tou Mamu ki Behan hee Abhi ki Mummy theen, pr (sadly) Un ki Death ho gayii…_

 _Daya (understand it): ohhhh… aur (again) Us kay Baba…?_

 _Ashoke (again): Un ki bhi…_

 _Daya (with painful tone): ye tou Sad ho gaya… (Ashoke nodded while Daya add) pr Mamu Achy hain… (telling casually) thory Baray hain… pr Good hain…_

 _Ashoke (in stunned tone): Thory Baray…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan, pr Mujh sy tou Choty hee hain… (Ashoke Shocked, Daya Explained) Jub Main Khara hota hun na Un kay Sath tou Wo Mery Shouders hee tak hain…_

 _Ashoke (smilingly corrected): Shoulders…_

 _Rajeev (entering with): lo bhae, phir tou Main bhi Daya sy Chota hee hua… kyun (winking Ashoke as) Main tou Daya kay bas Seedhy waly Hath tak hee aata hun…_

 _Daya (laughing with): ab aisa bhi Nahi hay Choty Dr. Bhaiyya… (shyly) itta bi Bara Nahi hun Main…_

 _Rajeev: haan bhae, bas (sweetly) Buht Bara hun…_

 _The Laughing Blaster really Refreshes the Memory of Both Doctors where Rajeev Added His Part of Remembrance as well after Both Seeing Daya Recent MRI/Scan Reports after Inclusion of Kids …_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Voice (happily): matlab, (seeing Both Doctors Entering inside Ashoke cabin taking Seats heard) Achi Progression hy…._

 _Ashoke (nod): Yup…. even, I must say (placing the Reports inside the Envelope with Relaxing tone) Buht Buht Achi… (added) Bacchun ki Inclusion waly Idea ny Daya pr Acha Effect daala hy…_

 _Rajeev (with smile): BTW, (to Abhijeet) Us ki Parhai Likhai kesi Chal rhi hay…?_

 _Abhijeet (sipping tea with): hmm… Sahab "_ _ **M**_ _" tak tou Pohanch gaye hain… aur_ _ **100**_ _tak Counting bhi Seekh lii hy… (sweetly) Kal Raat bhar_ _ **Twinkle Twinkle**_ _aur_ _ **Itsi Bitsy Spider**_ _ki Mala japty rhy…_

 _Rahul: Abhijeet, Aik Baat Poochun (Abhijeet look at Him in Question so Rahul continued) Daya, matlab kya kabhi Usy… I mean Wo kuch Kehta Nahi hay ye Sub yehi A,B,C ya Counting Us nay Pehly Parhi hui hay ya Usy aatii hy, ya Usy kuch Peechy ka Yaad aata ho…?_

 _Abhijeet takes a Deep Sigh and then giving a Small Chunks and Pieces of these Days Flashbacks as…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (loud): DA… Palein… G for Goat…_

 _Daya(in confusing tone): pr… G for Girl bhi hota hy aur Goal aur Gadget…_

 _The Small Teacher Shocked as He does not know All these also Started with G, regarding He Corrected Daya as…_

 _Danny: aww DA… (Softly) ye chub GAAA sy aata hy… jechy AA… BBB… CCC… DDD…_

 _Obviously now a days, Kids started to Learn PHONICS rather typical ALPHABETICAL way…_

 _Rehan: Danny… Yaadi Bhaiyya tou (He does not get how to Understand the Kid so whispered as) Old hain na (again back to His Normal tone) tou Unhun nay wesy hee Parha tha aur abhi tou Wo Bhool gaye hain na tou Tum New Parhao…_

 _Misha: haan, Same (to Daya) chalein Baray Waly Uncle Mery Sath Parhein… ITSY BITSY SPIDER…_

 _The Three Elders Look at All Amazingly as Danny started Maiming the whole Poem although Daya joins Him too aur now its Looking Like ITSY BITSY are TWO Spiders, One is from Jurassic era and the Other One from Minions Phase…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (back on Current as): magar Us ki Aankhein Buht Hairangi ka Manzer Pesh krti hain jub Wo ye Sub Parhta hy… (in Jovial tone) Hisaab tou Sahab ka wesy hee Kamzor hy… Angrezi bhi Maar Peet kr Bol lety hain… Science tou Sar sy Guzer jati hy… Geography tou Choro, History ka bhi koi Bharosa Nahi hy… (remembering an Past incident) Mujhy Yaad hy Aik baar Hum Logun nay jitni Mushkil sy Apni Hansii Control ki thi…_

 _Abhijeet really Cherish Himself with His Buddy Stupidity before this happens as…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _They were in Bureau, Handling a Case in which the Witness was Interrogating by Officers, suddenly asked…_

 _Daya: aur (entering with rash towards witness) Tum nay Apny Bety ko Kahan Chupaya hua hy… hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Freddie and ask in tough tone): Freddie, is ki Family ka Tum nay Bataya Nahi aur ye (rubbing His forehead with) Achanak Beta kahan sy Nikl aaya (shuffling papers of File which He already reading as) jis ka Ilm sirf Sahab ko hy…_

 _Before Freddie or any Cop Corrected Abhijeet or trying to Accept their Blunder about Not Knowing any Family of Witness, heard…_

 _Daya (growl to witness again): kahein Usy bhi tou Chunwa Nahi diya…?_

 _Abhijeet Snapped and really got in a Bit with_ _ **AYE BHAGWAAN**_ _and before Handling things which already taken out from His Hand, heard a New Voice…_

 _Voice (shocking tone): Daya, ye Kub hua…?_

 _Daya: Sir, (confusingly) Aap ko Nahi Pata (murmuring) Hairat hy, Sir tou Kafi Purany Aadmi hain…_

 _Abhijeet (hide His Laugh with): Sir, (trying) Daya ka matlab…_

 _Daya (cuts it with): Sir (pointing towards witness as) ye Sheikhoo ka Baap hy na…_

 _ACP: kaun Sheikho (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Tum ny tou Kaha tha ky Akber ki koi Family Nahi…_

 _Freddie (instantly): Jee Sir… pr (sad tone) shayed Daya Sir ko New Information mili hy…_

 _Daya (angry): kya Baat kr rhy ho Freddie… (to Abhijeet as seeing Him moving towards Him with Tense tone) aur Boss Tum kya… Sans Nahi aa rha kya Tumhein…_

 _The Bright Red Face, the Heaving Chest, the Shaking Body, now totally Unbearable for the Person who is Trying to Handle His Outburst Laugh which He was Bearing with Difficulty in front of All Shocking Eyes so takes a Breath and Explode it as…_

 _Abhijeet (with Laughing tone): Sir, Daya isy Akber Badshah samjh rha hy…_

 _The Statement was taken a bit to Understand but then the Erupted Laughing Tones although Deep Sighing, Watery Eyes and Embarrassment All Mixes in Atmosphere and makes the Day Memorable for All…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming back in Current after Hearing Sound of Laughing from His Friends too so Added…_

 _Abhijeet (with smiley tone): is kay baad, Soch lo kesi Parhai Chal rhi hogi Sahab ki… wesy Us sy Jub Main nay Pehly poocha tha tou…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _He went to His few Nights Back Memory Time Line where Daya after coming out taking Bath heard…_

 _Abhjeet (scolding Him as): Daya… Baal Pooncho Apny…._

 _Daya (turning towards Him with mischievous smile and say) Suna Boss… (with wink) Baccha Party Meri Parhai Likhai ka Intaizaam kr rhi hay…_

 _The Man just Folding the Cloths Neatly inside His Little Brother Closet, turn in Shock with Excited_ _ **DAYA**_ _as it's the much More Complex Addition in Daya Sudden Memory Back Flash heard…_

 _Daya (showing His Hairs as): ab Theek Bhaiyya Jee…_

 _He is Showing the Small Nest of His Hairs which mostly Dry from the Front but the Dripping of Water still going on from the Back Part, gives Abhijeet a Sad Exhaling who moved ahead, taking Towel from His Hand and started Rubbing His Hairs…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _ACP: matlab, (ask) wo Clinic Us ka hy…?_

 _Obviously the Next day, Sachin and Vivek Presenting their Investigative Report about Dr. Shweeta Thakker Involvement in this Case…_

 _Sachin: Nahi Sir, magar (explained) Us kay ek Colleague ka… jis nay ye News Us tak Pohanchai hy, CCTV Footage Samait…_

 _Vivek: Sir, (added) is Clinic mein Dr. Shweeta nay Apny Colleague ko Financial Support bhi diya tha tou already Wo Banda tou Un ky Favour mein hy…_

 _ACP: hmmm…. (again) Any More Evidence…?_

 _Sachin: Sir, (telling) except that Small CCTV Footage aur Initial MRI/Scan Reports ky…_

 _Voice (interrupts as turn and taking seat after taking out water from Dispenser as): jo Us kay Favour mein hy (to ACP) Sir, Footage tou almost Bekaar hee hogi na…?_

 _Salunkhy (seeing ACP Positive nod, raise His Scare as): magar Daya sy jub (sighing) Us ka Wakeel Sawal Poochy ga tou Sub kuch Us kay Favor mein chala jaye ga…_

 _Freddie (with tension): haan, ye tou Saheh kaha Aap ny Salunkhy Sahab…_

 _Rajat (worrying): matlab, Humary Pass Buht Kum Time hy…._

 _ACP (Relaxing All with giving His Option as): Main Aagha sy Baat krta hun… shayed kuch Time Mil jaye…_

 _Salunkhy (agreed with point as): haan aisa karo… (direct to ACP) Shaam ko Main aur Tum Chalty hain Us sy Milny… (with reassuring tone) aakhir Siya kay Case mein bhi tou Us nay Trail Delay karwaii thi na…_

 _ACP: hmmm (to All) Chal, Go Back to Your Work Boys…_

 _All Standup while ACP Sir standing hand to Stop Abhijeet and when All Depart including Salunkhy, He Ordered Abhijeet about what He will Do Tomorrow which Only Fuming the Man whole time..._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Voice (excitingly): Bhike…._

 _Voice 2 (corrected in irritated tone): Bike Daya… (grumbling) Sahab ka **H** bhi na… hr jagah Tang ara deta hy…_

 _The Visit is Surprising as well Shocking without any Specific Background except the Reassurance that the Visit as well the Small Meeting is based on Secret either Officially as well Personally…_

 _Obviously Abhijeet Agreed on it after these All Assurance from ACP Sir who on His Continuous Insist not giving any Word about the Background of this Meeting…_

 _Daya (with sad tone): Main Nahi Beth skta Uncle… (telling) Mujhy Dotors nay Mana kiya hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (again corrected): Doctors…_

 _Daya (nodded with): Right Right… Mera (making Sad face) Sar Dukhta hy na…_

 _The Listener Sadly Smiled although Offering a Small Golf Cart to have a Ride inside the Premises again Lit Up the Lights over Kid Face which Dimmed after Seeing that BHIKE…_

 _The Ride is quite Cool as per Daya cause His Bhaiyya Jee is with Him while He Streed the Vehicle without any Traffic Problem as He was inside HQ Premises in Confined Place…_

 _When Duo coming after such SAIR SAPATA, Chuhan who is the Host of this Visit presenting Snacks to Daya who Refused it with…_

 _Daya: Uncle, (again seeing Abhijeet and tell to Chuhan) Bhaiyya Jee na Mujhy Bunch Food Nahi khany dety…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): Junk Food…_

 _Daya (again nodded): Right… Right…_

 _Abhijeet (angry tone): kya Right Right… (rash as already Chuhan is One of those Person Duo does not wanted to Stand especially Abhijeet as) Khud Ghalat bolta hy aur jub Correct karwao tou Right Right… Pagal…_

 _Chuhan (look at Him Keenly with): Tumhary Bhaiyya Jee Saheh kehty hain (touch His Cheek with) pr Aaj Tum (stressed) Bunch Food Kha skty ho… hain na (look straight at Abhijeet eyes with Smiley tone) Bhaiyya Jee…_

 _Bhaiyya Jee Gulping Anger as His Sweet Little Doll Waiting for His Assurance to Keep the Offer so nodded with…_

 _Abhijeet (with chewing teeth): Thank You kaho… (mumur) Buddhy Uncle ko…_

 _Daya: Thank You (opening Chips Pack with) Buddhy Uncle…_

 _Abhijeet really Stunned on a Big Laughing Blaster as He could not Expect Daya heard His Murmur Sharply although Delivered it as it is, so Avoid any Eye Contact to Chuhan Left the Premises although doesn't Missed the Blessing Prayer of LORD BLESS YOU BOTH from the Kharos HQ Officer…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 ** _TAN… TAN…. TAN…._**

 _The Loud Noise of Stuffing Things, taking out Lunch Boxes, Un-Screwing Water Bottles having Juices although making Plans to Play in those Small Moments after Winding Up Eating session are the Regular Scene in Duo House…._

 _Yes, Obviously its HOME-SCHOOL TIME in DUO Residence where the Thrice trying to Re-Create the Total School Environment for Daya from few days where They are the Teachers for Him in Class Timings, Playing Peers at Recess while Assurance of Meeting Tomorrow like Friends after the School kinda things going On…_

 _Voice (announcing way): Chalo Bacchun… Lunch Time Over…_

 _The Announcement is the Biggles of Playing Time so Kids Stuffed their Lunch Boxes in Bags and the Residence which is not much Crowdy after this Incident of Daya as He Continuously Falling Down/turned Unconscious due to Jerks/Fluids at His Initial Days which Minimize with Passage of time to make Him Safe, now turn as Big Playground…._

 _Mamu is the Man Announcing about Prayer Time in Assembly to Calling Off the Day while Rishi, He really fought Well with All…_

 _Voice 1 (wiping table at Night telling the Elder one): Aaj bhi Daya Bhaiyya ko Khana Pasand Nahi aaya… (sadly) Un ko French Fries aur wo kya haan, Cheetos chahyey… (ask) ab Batayein…?_

 _Voice 2 (jerking head although taking water sips with): kya kahun… ye Junk Food ki Aadat na… (telling) Ashoke nay Mana kiya hy.. bas (suggesyng Him as) Aik Kaan sy Suno aur Dusry sy Nikalo… Kha tou leta hy na (Figure nodded so after sighing added by another figure as) bas Theek hy… ye Chakker bhi na…_

 _Figure nodded with Exasperation although Both went to that Memory Lane where this thing started at First Place…_

 _Voice (whinning): pr Kyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

 _Voice 2: Thory Dino ki (coaxing as Daya taking Pills with making faces) Baat hy na Daya…_

 _Daya: pr Mujhy Nahi Achi lagti Dawa aur (showing Himself as) Main Theek tou hun…_

 _Abhijeet: kesy… jo Sar Dard hota hy… Behosh ho jaty ho (hearing Daya Grunts as All is True added more) Us kay liye tou Dawa leni hogi na (changing matter as Feeling Daya turn Grumpy as) ye Bag kaun laaya hy Daya…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Danny… Kal sy School hy na…._

 _Abhijeet (hiding smile and encourages his little Bear as): arry Wah… Zabardast bhae…_

 _Daya: kya Wah (scaring Him as) Parhai hoti hy wahan… chakkkk…._

 _Abhijeet: pr (softly) Parhna tou hy na…_

 _Daya nodded Quietly as He already Laid over His Bed after taking Pills while Abhijeet Weaving in His Hairs and now the Bear went to DreamLand…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Salunkhy: matlab (rubbing palms as little chilling telling Winter is arriving soon) Aagha ki Chutti…._

 _Obviously, the Meeting was already Fixed but as Salunkhy Sir Urgently went to give His Expert Opinion about a Corpse which Case Handled by HQ another depart so ACP Sir Only Visited to His Friend and now Updated about it to Salunkhy Sir in His House as Both Strolling at Lawn after Dinner and Green Tea…_

 _ACP: haan, (with sigh) wo tou jub tak Delay kr skta tha, kr diya… pr ab Achanak Us ki Chuttiyaan Sanction kr dii hain…_

 _Salunkhy (suspiciously): aik Baat batao Pradyuman, ye (ask) HQ mein kaun Tumhari Jasoosi kr rha hy, hain….?_

 _ACP (with laugh): Jasoosi Nahi… (smiley) Favor kaho Salunkhy…_

 _Salunkhy (ask): pr hy Kaun, jo DCP ko Peeth Peechy Chura Bhokny ka Kaam kr rha hy…_

 _ACP (straight): P.A Chuhan…._

 _Salunkhy (shocked so utter): arry…_

 _ACP: haan, (just in clipped tone) He Owes a Favor for Me…_

 _Salunkhy (dropping matter after getting that clipped tone so ask further): aur ab…?_

 _ACP: dekho (telling his point with) Ashoke sy Baat hui hay… 15 Din ka Time Mila hy… (praising His Friend effort as) wo bhi samjho Aagha Apni Chuttiyun sy Pehly Stamp lagwa gaya tha… warna tou wo (irritatingly) Dr aur DCP Kal hee Trail krwa dety…_

 _Salunkhy: aur (in doubting tone) agr Ashoke kuch Nahi kr saka tou…_

 _ACP (telling): Pehly thora Wait tou kr lein na… warna phir Baat karein gy Sub sy… (hopefully) shayed Discussion sy koi Idea Mil jaye… ab tou (with sigh) Do and Die wali Baat aa gayii hy Salunkhy… kuch tou krna pary ga…._

 _Salunkhy Agreed with His Fast Friend although giving Him Encouraging Pat too either Both Praying in Heart to get any Good News from Ashoke or any Mysterious Door…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_


	10. Chapter 10

_A Big Big Thank You to **AKANSHA... LUVCIDDUODOSTI... CUTTIE... CIDABHIDAYABFF... SHIKHA... DA95... PRIYA... ZEBA... JYOTI... BFF... DUODOSTI... KIRTI...** **DJ... HAPPYWIND... COOLAK** and All Silent Readers..._

 _ **BFF...** its Persian Baccha..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _I Think after the Sad News, Nothing We have to Say..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Chappy contains Two Phases, Daya Sir and Others Interaction and Team Effort to Work Out for Coming Trail..._

 _ **UNDERLINE FONTS** are Past Happenings or Thinking Happening in Past..._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Regarding that AKBAR BADSHAH Wala Scene... Sadly I hv an Idea to Cater it in Later but as U All Angered this Small Parrot so as a Revenge, I m Not Revealing about the Idea of that Scene..._

 _Enjoy... (Evil Smirk)_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The High Pitch Laughing Fills the Quillas although Giggling at its Peak too…._

 _Yes, the Over Due Visit to Zoo with Kiddie Party including a Newbie inside that Circle really Excited about that…_

 _Its really a Big Task to Control the Over Excited Kids especially Daya to Chattering as Moving around from One Cage to Another Cage…_

 _Abhijeet Surprised in Real after Hearing Many New Information from Daya about the Animals/their Habitat/Climate Control etc…._

 _He is Mostly In and Out during this Visit from His Regressed and Current Age State which really Amazed the Kids as well the Adults…_

 _when after almost nearly Finishes the Visit, They takes Benches inside Food Courts…_

 _They Enjoyed Gharam Gharam French Fries and Tea cause of Chilling Weather, when Rishi told them as…_

 _Rishi: Pata hy (ask to Danny) Danny, Tea kis ko Dekh kr Hum Logun nay Peena Shroo kiya…_

 _The Kids Look at Him in Questioning mode while He Enthusiastically told as…_

 _Rishi (proudly): Pahari Bakriyun sy…_

 _The Kids Look at Him and then started Laughing Wildly till they get back to their House after Imagining Mountain Goats sitting over Benches, Swiping Flies with their Dum while Sipping Tea in Paper Cups where sometimes there Seengs dipped inside the Tea or Chin Hairs used as Biscuits really Refreshes the Era after that Painful Time whether Rishi only Grumbling on His Information while Elders Smiling Playfully…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Man Creasing the 11 Zig Zag Threading beneath the Gauze so Gently while in Pain Look at His Brother Face with a Whisper…_

 _Abhijeet (whispering): Daya…. (pleading tone) Plz Wapis aa ja…_

 _The Sleepy Face gives a Grimace to Feel the Pain but Otherwise again Back to His Slumbering State takes His Big Bro in Earlier Ride…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Aik Bara sa Chuha tha_**

 ** _Jis kay Kaan Choty thy_**

 ** _Aik Bari sii Mao thi_**

 ** _Ji ski Tangein Lambi theen_**

 ** _Aik Nanhi Machli Thi_**

 ** _Paani mein jo Rehti thi_**

 ** _Ek Bahadur Ghora tha_**

 ** _Bhaga Darta rehta tha_**

 ** _Aik Pyara Doggi tha_**

 ** _Dum Hilata Khelta thaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

 _Yes, the Innocent Kiddish tone suddenly turn into Scream turn their Head to the side of that Zoo where Swings/Slides are Situated…_

 _Abhijeet does not Know anything except Daya Fell from the Swing in an Awkward Angle and Shouting and Crying Loudly…._

 _Its really Good that Abhijeet came with Aman who Drive Quillas while Abhijeet Gathered Daya and Both takes Him to Life Line Hospital Fastly…_

 _Abhijeet really Cursing on Himself as He is Busying in Phone and Directing Vivek about where They Standing who is Coming with Kids and Rishi and Mamu to Join them at Zoo while Aman Parking the Quillas…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously the 1 1 Stitches and an Hour UnConscious State did Nothing to Daya although His Fluid Release was at Minimum Level during this Unconscious State…._

 _Ashoke (fulfilling the update as): Abhijeet, its really Big Big Positive Sign… is ka matlab ab Jerk sy, Girny ya Behoshi sy Us kay Brain ki Rattling Nhai ho rhi… Us ki Lining ki Secretion bhi BorderLine Level pr hy…_

 _Abhijeet: pr (sadly) Wo Wapus tou Nahi aaya na…_

 _Ashoke: haan, magr (Hopeful way) Cheezein Apni Jagah aa rhi hain Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask) ly jaon kya Zoo…?_

 _Ashoke (casually): haan, ly jao… He is Very Exciting about that Visit… acha hy Us ki Tabiyet Behl jaye gii… Juice Paani Pilaty rehna… OK…_

 _Abhijeet nodded in Sadness but taken His Bear to Zoo where Half of Family Waiting for them in Tension but after Meeting Daya and seeing Him in Good Mood, Enjoying the Visit…_

 _Kids really Happy and Impressed that Daya is Brave just like them and now They All are turned Super Kids…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Sad Apology from a Famous Neurologist really giving a Fierce Headache to the Head of CID Mumbai who Reminding the Meeting as…_

 _Voice (tense): ye Buht Risky hy Sir…_

 _ACP (agreed with): Mujhy malum hy Ashoke but Hum ab Buht Zyada Delay Nahi kr skty… DCP nay Buht Wabal Khara kiya hua hy aur tou aur (with tense tone) Aagha ki bhi Chutti ho gayii hy…_

 _Ashoke (uttered in shock): Oh…_

 _ACP: haan, (again) isi liye Humein Jaldi kuch na kuch karna paray ga…._

 _Ashoke (again telling Him as): pr Sir, kisi bhi Dr nay isy Suggest Nahi kiya.. Prefere krna tou Duur ki Baat hy…_

 _ACP (attempting to Discuss the Matter as): Tum Baat tou karo…_

 _Ashoke: aur (in worrying tone) agar Unhun nay bhi Mujhy Mana kr diya tou…_

 _ACP: dekho, (with Sigh) Medically Option tou Tum Nikal skty ho.. Salunkhy bhi laga hua hy.. (telling about this Secret Meeting as) isi liye Main Tum sy Privately Baat krny aaya hun… Abhijeet tak ko Malum Nahi hy…_

 _Ashoke (hopeful tone): Sir, Daya ki Mental Condition Kafi Better hui hy.. Us ki Fluids Release bhi Buht Kum hui hy… aur ab tou Usy Kafi kuch Spark bhi hota hy…_

 _ACP (nodded with): Main Jaanta hun Ashoke, but aur Delay Nahi ho skta…_

 _Ashoke: Main Aap ko Raat ko Batata hun… pr Sir, Honestly koi Achi Umeed Mut rakhyey ga, warna Main ye Buht Pehlay kr jata, khas kr Jub Usy Taanky lagy thy…._

 _ACP nodded but Leave the Cabin with Tension understand by Ashoke who started to Work on His Part of Effort…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (angry tone): aur Nahi tou kya… Mamu Uncle…. Choty Bhaiyya na Ek Dum Lazy hain… dekhyey (showing things) kitny Teerhy Kabab banayey hain… hunh… (telling His Tension as) Main Kesy Khata ye… shahhh… (in Praising tone) Manisha Anuty ny kitny Mazy kay Kabab diye Danny ko… aur Rehan na Sarbat laaya tha Sang… (confusing tone as could not get the Correct Word as) annnn… San… kuch tha pr ek Dum Mast aur Misha tou (happily) itni Mazy kay Loodles laayii aur yahan… Mery Sub Kabab… (seeing the Sitting Kababs as) Phussss…_

 _The Audience consisted on Mamu/Abhijeet and Rajeev really Hide their Smiles on that_ _ **PHUSSS KABABS**_ _made by Rishi who Retorded…_

 _Rishi (angry): kya matlab hy… itni Subah Uth kr Kabab banayey aur (seeing His Shandaar Kababs as) thory hee tou Teerhy huya hain… hunh… (with Sigh) acha khasa Manisha Bhabi Bhej rhi theen Lunch… pr Nahi… (irritatingly) Mujhy tou koi Bethy Dekh hee Nahi sakta…_

 _Daya (shockingly): hawwww… (in disbelieving tone) Kabab mein Beth gaye thy Aap… Ewwww… Acha hua Main ny Nahi khayey…_

 _Now obviously the Statement giving Grimace although Laughing tones Angered Rishi More where Daya added…_

 _Daya Added the charge Sheet of His Temporary Cook as): aur Juice bhi.. bas (rash) TANJJJJ… (telling All) kitni baar Main ny Bola Choty Bhaiyya… (stressed) TANJJJ Acha Nhai hota… pr… Hunh…_

 _Rishi (angry): hota hy hota hy… (telling) TANG hee Acha hota hy…_

 _Mamu (strong tone): Rishi… ye koi Tareeqa hy Bacchy sy Baat krny ka…_

 _Rishi: tou (whine) Aap Bacchy ko Nhai Dekh rhy aur (to Audience in which Abhijeet Present complained as) kya Bhaiyya… Aap tou kuch Bolein… kahein na (in pleading way) Maa Jee ya Manisha Bhabi ya phir Misha ki Nani sy kay Wo Log phir sy Lunch Box dy diya karein…_

 _Daya (interrupts): kyun… Sub (with breath) Apny Ghar sy Lunch laaty hain Bhaiyya Jee tou Main bhi tou Ghar sy Lunch ly jaon ga na… ab tou (softly) Main Dopt ho gaya hun na warna Main Nahi maangta…_

 _Abhijeet (stand up in a bit, engulfed the Bear in His Arms and Calmed Him Softly): Bilkul, Daya bhi Apny Ghar sy Lunch ly jaye ga… Main Bana dun ga… OK…_

 _Daya nodded while moving for Freshen Up although Rishi said to All as…_

 _Rishi (to Abhijeet): ab…._

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Main Bana dunga…_

 _Rajeev: aur (with wink) Tum Kyun TANJJJJ laty ho hr waqt…_

 _The Man Protect Himself from Flying Cushion whereas now They All decided to makes Daya Lunch for His Home School One by One…._

 _Here at Night when Rahul giving Tips to Rishi about making Round ROTI and KABAB after Hearing His Dukh Bhari Dastan which He told Him when He is coming to See Daya as He is Bad in these Two Work although His is a Great Cook, heard a Noise..._

 _Voice (teasingly): kya Inspector… Tum bhi na… arry (taking out a Plate and Showing it to Both of them as) ye Sub Cheezein hain hee Kyun…._

 _Rishi and Rahul in Big Shock, as Daya who is Coming Out after Freshen Up Telling them about Making GOL things by using Plates or Small Bowls to gives it a Perfect Round Shape, whereas when Abhijeet wanted to say Something Boils His Hopes after getting Daya Happy Childish Shouts after having Perfect Round Kababs, Meeting His Gaze with Mamu and Rajeev…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Meeting which held at Salunkhy Sir House to Make it Secure and Away from any Family or Friends till They doesn't get any Solution of this…._

 _Voice: pr Ashoke, (ask) Pehly bhi shayed Tum nay ye Baat ki thi….?_

 _Ashoke: Jee Salunkhy Sir, kyunky (briefing All) Daya ki Fluid Release Daily bases pr Change Rating/Quantity dekhati hy.. pr kisi nay bhi Mujhy Encourage Nahi kiya kay Main Kisi Shock ya Injection ka Use karun… haan Dodage Main ny already Barhai hy magar Is sy Zyada Barhany ki Permission Na hee Dr Ruby sy Mili aur Na Dr. Sami sy… (with Scrubbing His Face with) even abhi bhi Main Khali Hath hee hun…_

 _ACP; khair, Coming Straight to Case… Humary Pass sirf 7 Din hain cause (seeing Officers wanted the anser of an Expected Query Replied) haan Aagha ki Chutti ho gayii hy (seeing Slumping Shoulders of Abhijeet, adds) 7 Din baad Humein Daya ko Adalat mein Peesh krna hy… ye bhi (with tense tone) Possible hy kay Naya Magistrate koi Private Session ky liye kahy ya phir koi New Psychiatrist/Psychologist bhi Arrange krwa skta hy…_

 _Rajat: pr Sir, (in tension) Wakeelun ky Sawalat Deal karna… Baray Baray Phanse jaty hain…_

 _Rahul: haan aur Hum tou (sadly) Daya ko kuch Ratwa bhi Nhai skty kyunky Humein tou ye Nahi malum kay Lawyer ya Magistrate Us sy kya Sawal karein gy…_

 _Rajeev (to Abhijeet): Tum Kaho, Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: aik Idea tou hy… (telling) hy tou Buht Awayein sa…_

 _Freddie (in faithful tone): Sir, Chaly ga…_

 _Sachin (agreed): haan Daya Sir ky liye Hum Awayein Idea ko bhi Jaandaar bana dein gy…._

 _Vivek: Sir, (enthusiastically) Bataein…_

 _Abhijeet (to All): Main ny Note kiya hy Daya Usi Waqt Back hota hy, yani Us ki Memory FlashBack hoti hy, jub Usy koi Trigger mily…_

 _Rajeev (happily): Whoa… Zabardast…_

 _Ashoke (telling): pr hr baar aisa Nahi hota Abhijeet… Right…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with Ashoke but added more as): haan, magr Aksar aisa hota hy…_

 _Salunkhy: aur (ask straightly) Trigger kya hota hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (Sadly) yahi Problem hy… Trigger koi Specific Nahi hy…_

 _ACP (confuse tone): matlab…_

 _Ashoke: matlab Sir, kabhi Achanak… (detailing) jesy Dany jub Confuse hua tha Us Park kay Duck Pond mein… jub Daya ko Rahul ky Police Dept kay Dog nay Greet kiya tou Insp Tamly ko Dekh kr… isi tarah jub Wo Jhooly sy Gira… ya phir yunhi Abhijeet sy Baat krti huay… Rishi ko Chai banaty Dekh kr… (with breath) Abhijeet ny Mujh sy Zikr kiya tha… Main ny Dr. Ruby aur Dr. Sami ko bhi Bataya tha tou Unhun nay yehi Kaha kay ye Buht Acha aur Positive Sign hy…_

 _Vivek: matlab, (worrying way) ye Nahi Pata kay kub aisa ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (add) kisi Shock sy bhi hota hy kabhi… aur kabhi aisy bina Baat ky…_

 _ACP: pr (ask) isy Magistrate kay Samny kesy Activate kiya jaye ga…_

 _Rajat: haan, Hum wahan (sadly telling about options as) Na hee Daya Sir ko koi Chout pohancha skty hain jesy Un ko Dhakka lagy ya aisay hee kuch Jerk feel ho…_

 _Freddie: aur Nahi tou kya… (added more) Bacchun ko tou ly jany ki Ijazat hee Nahi hogi aur agar Magistrate nay Danny ya Rehan ya Misha ko Bulaya bhi tou bas Foran Sawal Pooch kr Bahar Bhej dein gy ya agar chalo Main Bacchun ko kisi tarah Daant dun ya Danny ko Rula dun tou bhi Magistrate Sahab Bolein gy (imitating tone) Bacchy ko Bahar lein jayein… (to All as All Hearing His Options with Smile) hain na Sir…_

 _Salunkhy (appreciative tone with): bhae Freddie… Tum nay tou Kamal kr diya… pr haan Buht Saheh ki hy…_

 _All gives Praising Look which Embarrass the Experienced Cop while ACP added…_

 _ACP: matlab, (ask) ye bhi Aik tarah sy Risk hee hoga…_

 _Rahul: Abhijeet, (ask to Him) kabhi ye Note kiya hy kay Tum pr agar koi Baat aayey yani Tumhein Dant pary ya koi Chout lagy tou… tou… Daya ka Reaction kesa hota hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Dono… kabhi Aik dum 35 years jesa aur kabhi 6 Saal jesa… haan (tense) Khoon Dekh kr ya Chout sy Wo Rony Pehly lagta hy… Khauff hota hy Us ki Aankh mein…_

 _Sachin: matlab, (with loosing hope as) ye Idea bhi Set Nahi Beth rha…_

 _Ashoke: wesy tou aisa Possible Nahi hy ya shayed Mushkil hy… pr Aik (thoughtful tone) Amendment ho skti hy is Idea pr…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Kya Rahul… (smilingly although grabbing the thing as) Plane… (teasing way) aby Heli deta… (telling them as happy tone) pata hy Wo Drone wala tou Theek Thaak Expensive hy… (in light laugh) Boss ko Pata kr lena pary ga… Apny Pass (wink with) itna Maal kahan…_

 _Both Brothers really Shocked standing with Open Mouth and Widely Open Eyes which Back to Normal range with Closed Lips after getting Kiddie Noises from the against Person…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rahul who is coming out from His House found Daya already Ready for moving Somewhere but with Whom as except Aman nobody stand beside Him so moving towards Him and ask…_

 _Rahul: Daya, (ask softly) kahein ja rhy ho kya…?_

 _Daya (nodded enthusiastically): Jee, Main aur Aman Bhaya, (yummy tone) Murgha aur Sabzi leny ja rhy hain…_

 _Rahul really Hide His Laugh on that MURGHA word rather than Chicken while Look at Aman whose looking Shy as Rahul easily Guessed that Aman already Offered Daya about that Grocery Shopping Plan…_

 _He nodded towards Both and Both Happily Following Him where its really a Big Task to do a Shopping with a 6 years Old who is Physically not Fit around Toys and Kiddie Stuff Aisles where Most of the Shoppers thought He is Looking All these Things for His Kids or Nieces/Nephews or any Relative Kids although the Longer Span of Admiring New Toys, Chattering about it as its Totally Out of Reach for Daya in His Kiddie days, Nothing Comes from His Mouth…_

 _Rahul Continuously Keeping an Eye on Him although Aman really Enjoying that Innocent Period where Daya Tells Him about many things as…_

 _Daya: aur phir Bhaya, (telling sadly) Miss nay na Wo Toy Mujh sy ly liya…_

 _Aman (hurt): phir…?_

 _Daya (sadly): phir kya, Kory mein Daal diya tha… phir Main ny Chutti hony kay baad Usy wahan sy Nikala, Khub Nehlaya (giggling as seeing Aman Confused eyes with) matlab, Saaf kiya, Paani laga laga kr… pr Wo phir Kho hee gaya Mujh sy…_

 _Aman (slow tone): ohhh ye tou Buht Bura hua…_

 _Daya: haan, ye Sub tou (eyeing aisle of Toys with) Buht Mast Khilony hain… (touching the Plane sitting upon aisle Shelf Sparkling many Flash lights with) Buht Pyary (caressing with Love) Cham Cham krty huay…_

 _It's really Difficult to Hide the Tears in such Painful Comment of an 6 year Old Orphanage Age Member, Rahul moved ahead and Picked the Plan, placed it inside the Cart and move towards the Payment Counter…_

 _Rahul obviously Gifted it to Daya when coming back to House where the Comments Both Brothers got Shocked them…._


	11. Chapter 11

_So Baccha Party..._

 _the Sad News is Out..._

 _but They All are Always in Our Dua and regards..._

 _so Wish them a Happy, Healthy and prosperous Life and Coming Up Projects in Future... aameen..._

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _ **NEEME... Really a Pleasurable Surprise...**_

 ** _BTW, bhae, itni Jaldi Divorce tou Nhai ho skta pr koi GF tou Life mein Daali ja skti hy..._**

 ** _a Big Big Thank You and Lovely Feed Back..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Thank You so much Baccha Party..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (in Happy Shout): That's Really Cool Rahul…. Tum dekho ye Poory 6 Sentences banty hain… jin mein (telling Him the main points as) Tumhein Tease krny kay Sath Abhijeet ko Patany aur Apni Pasand batana bhi Shamil hy…_

 _Rahul (with sad sigh): pata Nahi Dr. Ashoke, kabhi kabhi tou lagta hy Sub Theek ho gaya hy aur kabhi kabhi Sub wesa hee…_

 _Ashoke (again giving Hope with): magar ab Lafzun, Lehjy kay Sath Sath Jazby bhi Nazar aa rhy hain… (detail) Tanz, Khushi, Ghum, Khawahish, Sub…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (with nodded head) Theek hy Daya ka ye Cute Phase Humein Acha lagta hy, magar (little sad tone) Hum Apny Daya ko Miss kr rhy hain…_

 _Ashoke nodded as He is also Missing that Sweet Soft Person who still Worried about His Brother although in that Mind of State…._

 _They really now Missing the Gentle Giant, the Man still in that 6 Feet 2 Inches Skin Sack having the Same Soothing Eyes, Beary Heart, Hard Built, Cool Height with Lots of Humanity in His Form…_

 _The Small Small Moments of His Meeting with Anyone really giving them More Hurt to Miss Him a lot…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (in irritative tone): Tumhein Nahi lagta ye Idea kafi Confusing or Impractical hy…_

 _Voice 2 (sharping the bows of His Taunt as): haan bhae, Dekh lo… aur yahein sy Samjh lo, (stressing tease) Dhakkan kesun pr Fit aata hy…_

 _Voice 3 (suddenly to ened this war as): acha bas… Plz…._

 _ACP (straightly): Ashoke, pr aisa ho ga kesy…?_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): Sir, hona tou hoga… kyunky (understanding way) Aap ko Pata hy Trail jitni Lambi hogi… Humary Hath sy Case niklta jayey ga…_

 _Salunkhy (agreed with): haan, Trail tou khair hr haal mein ½ Hearing mein hee Khatam krni hogi.. warna tou Allah hee Hafiz hy…_

 _Ashoke (to All): dekho, Daya already Us Building mein Buht Uljha hua jaye ga… (ask) Right…_

 _Freddie (giving another option as): tou Dr. Ashoke.. Hum (telling) Daya Sir ko thora Court kay Environment sy Familiar krwa dety hain…_

 _Vivek (nodded with): haan even Bacchun ko bhi ly ja skty hain…_

 _Sachin (add): haan ta ky Hearing waly Roz Wo Panic Na hun…_

 _ACP (instantly disagreeing with): Nahi (to Ashoke) Idea Acha hy Ashoke…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): magar Zaruri Nahi hy Daya wesa hee React kary jesa Hum Soch rahein hain (murmur under breath) Baray Dhakkan…_

 _Ashoke (trying to give Him a Tight Reply as He Reads Abhijeet Lips but Gulp the Retrote on ACP Sir signal so added): Haan, magar hoga aur Humein sirf Usy Behosh hee krna hoga…_

 _Salunkhy (added his point): it's Easy… We already Submitted Dr Certificate about the Un-Healthy Surrounding of Court for Our Kid…_

 _Rajeev (getting the point with): aur Wo Dr. Shweeta bhi isy Jaanti hongi tou Daya ki Baari Jaldi aa jaye gi…_

 _Rajat (ask in tension): kya (to All Doctors inside the Meeting room as) Aap Log Daya Sir ko koi Medicine etc dein gy…?_

 _Ashoke (in dilemma tone): Nahi bhi, aur Haan bhi… (to All as in Confusing Gazes) Dekho Usy Witness Box tak tou Akely jana hoga agar Wo wahein Dar gaya ya Abhijeet ka Hath Pakr ly aur Nahi Jany ki Koshish kary ya Us ka Hath Na Chory…_

 _Rajeev (included): tab Hum Medicine Us ki Body mein Inject kr skty hain wahan.. Max 5 sy 10 minutes mein Daya ki Body Numb hony lagy gi aur Judge ko Usy Relief dena pary ga…_

 _ACP (after getting the purpose of this as): hmmmm…._

 _Rahul (straightening himself in His chair with): Sub kuch Buht Zyada Hypothetical hy…._

 _Abhijeet (with cheezy smile): zahir hy.. (teasingly) Baray Logun kay Plan hain… (taunting) Assumption base tou hon gy…_

 _Ashoke (standup in a bit and said to ACP Sir): I Rest My Case Sir…_

 _He started Collecting His Things from Table and when trying to Leaving the Room from Shocking Audience, heard_ _ **ASHOKE**_ _….._

 _Ashoke turned and sat on His Chair giving Life to the Life-Less People even he Personally get the Relief Breath of Abhijeet during His Sitting bit back His Smile while turn to His Medical Colleagues with…_

 _Ashoke (to Rajeev): Rajeev… Injection ka Intaizam rakhna (to Salunkhy Sir) Sir Etamysin Saheh hogi na… (discussing the Chemical Composition/Dosages and etc) Simple hy.. No Issues…_

 _They were Talking but All others are in Dilemma about working of that Plan…_

 _ACP Sir look at Abhijeet and find the Man in Complete Un-Comfortable State even He Himself is Not 100% Sure about the Idea would be Workable or Not…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Rajeev (telling straight): magr Ashoke… (agreed with Rahul as) Rahul Saheh keh rha hy aur shayed ACP Sir bhi Satisfy Nahi aur (jerking His head with) Abhijeet ka tou Pakka he hy…_

 _The Man taking out the Vehicle from CID Parking lot… Rahul already moved on His Jeep from CID Bureau after the Meeting is Over…_

 _Ashoke (agreed with): haan, magr Tum ny (reminding Him as) Subah yahan aany sy Pehly Rahul ki Baat Suni thi na…_

 _Rajeev (again attempting): pr…_

 _Ashoke (softly): Rajeev, I know, Tum Sub Pareshan ho… even Main bhi… pr (telling Him the Main Facts as) dekho, Humary Favor mein kuch Nahi hy.. Na Halaat, Na Log aur Na hee filhaal Luck…_

 _Rajeev (ask): Tum Sirf Time lena chah rhy ho…?_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): shayed… magar sirf 2/3 Hearing tak… (hopful way) Main Aaj Rahul aur Daya waly Interaction kay baad Buht HopeFul hun… (telling again) dekho ye Pehli Hearing Hum Sub ky liye Ek Experiment hay kay Daya kesy isy Deal kary ga… Main bas Us ka Dealing Period Kum krna chah rha hun… (stressing) Buht Alert rehna.. Usy Na hee wahan kisi sy Takrana hy, Na Girna uar Na hee Bhagna Daurna… (with sigh) Main Hum Sub ki itny Dino ki Mehnat Aik Bakwaas pr Quban Nahi kr skta…_

 _Rajeev (ask): Tum Chalo gy Court…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded with): haan… Mujhy Chupny ka koi Faida Nhai hy.. Dr. Shweeta ko tou Pata hee hoga Daya ka Treatment kaun kr rha hy…_

 _Rajeev: aur (with naughty tone) Usy kahan koi Failure Yaad hoga…_

 _A Tight Smack on His Head giving an_ _ **OW**_ _as Reply of this Pinch to Famous Neurologist…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (softly): Hum Mazeed Baat kr skty hain Abhijeet… (giving Him the Background of this Meeting as) is Discussion ka matlab sirf Options pr Baat krna tha.. (relaxing Him as) Nothing Final… jub tak Tum is ki Ijazat Nahi dogy… Right…_

 _The Three Army Men inside that Meeting Room after Departure of All still not Finalize Ashoke Amendment in Plan but not Totally Rejected it…_

 _Abhijeet (scrubbing His face with): Sir, Baat ye Nahi kay Main Ashoke kay Idea pr Mutmaein hun ya Nahi… magr (little scary tone) agr Daya ye Sub Handle kr gaya tou…_

 _The Man Stunned on that Approach of His Right Hand who really always coming up with Something New…_

 _He looked behind and found His Fast Friend with Open Mouth who Mauling His Head on that Thought and find it Apt and Expected while Abhijeet Adds…_

 _Abhijeet (telling them as): Chuhan sy Mulaqat Mery Saamny hy Sir… (briefing them) Daya nay koi Khauff, Tension even Dar tak Nahi Show kiya… Us ki Body Language bilkul Perfect thi… (counting His Buddy approaching style as) Straight Posture, Squared Shoulders, Full Height, Step by Step Walking even (telling His and Chuhan Reaction as) Main aur Chuhan tou Shocked reh gaye thy…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _He remember that Small Visit where during moving towards that Place, Daya is Quite a bit Casual but when Quillas moving inside the Premises of HQ, find the Kid turn Man in a bit…. A Complete Professional CID Officer…_

 _Daya Eyes turn Little Cold although He still find Chuhan was not much in Guilty during His Ground Days but He does not Forgive Him, not Yet…._

 _Abhijeet Parked the Vehicle at Respected Area and before coming out to Remove Daya from Seat Belt…_

 _He find Sr. Insp Daya rather Daya coming out from the Vehicle, the Strong man really Crunching the Gravels from His Boots and moving Forward…_

 _Both the Seniors One behind Daya as Sr. Isp Abhijeet while Another in front of Daya as P.A Chuhan Waiting for Welcoming really in Confusing phase till Daya forward His Hand to Chuhan…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet (back to current with): bas Us kay baad phir Wo Bacchy mein Change ho gaya… magar (with sigh) ye Zaruri tou Nahi hy kay aisa hee ho.. agar (giving his point as) Us Court Room mein, Judge kay Samny ya Wakeelun kay Jawab dety huay Daya Saheh rha tou…_

 _ACP (telling Happily): tou ye tou Achi Baat hogi na… matlab Case tou shayed Usi Waqt Khatam ho jaye…_

 _Salunkhy (to ACP): Nahi (to Abhijeet) Tum nay ye Baat Ashoke ko batai…?_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir, (telling them about Ashoke Idea as) Us nay kaha tha kay Familiar Background ka Daya pr Effect para hy… kyunky HQ hy Us ki Life ka Hissa… (more) First Time Impact tha as per Ashoke, warna Ashoke ka Cabin, LLH, Rahul ka Ghar, Jeep Sub Us ky liye Familiar ho jaty…_

 _ACP (again trying): arry tou phir ye tou Acha hy kay agr Hum Daya ko Do Teen Visit krwa lein Court Room ky…?_

 _Salunkhy (giving Him Reply as): haan Saheh kaha hy Us nay… (telling) Buht Familiarity itna Acha Impact daalti tou Ghar, Gari Sub sy Daya ab tak Manos ho kr Wapis Back ho jata… (stressing) aur Isi wajah sy ye Guarantee Nhai lii ja skti… Us Dr ki Koshish Sirf Daya ka Aik Point Sabit krna hy.. kyunky Usy sirf Permission chahyey (ask to ACP) Tum Batao, agar Us Dr ko Permission Mil gayii na tou Dobara kaun jany Daya ki Trail kub hogi… ya Usy Us Confinement sy kub Chutkara mily kyunky Baad kay Saary Test Treatment Dr. Shweeta kay Referred Doctors hee karein gy aur Wo tou Result Apny Idea sy dy gii na…_

 _ACP (in confusing tone): aur agr Daya Theek ho jaye ga tou Wo kya Research kary gii…?_

 _Salunkhy (irritatingly): O Buddhy Aadmi… Permission kay baad Kaun Humari Suny ga.. (telling him as) Wo koi Injection dy dy… koi Dawa… Shock… Aik din bhi Daya Us kay Pass Confinement mein Reh gaya na tou bas Samjho… Sub…_

 _He Deliberately Stopped although Pat over Abhijeet Shoulder in Reassurance with…_

 _Salunkhy: aur (softly) aisa kabhi Nahi hoga Abhijeet…_

 _ACP (understanding way): jabhi Ashoke Usy Familiar Nahi krwana chah raha Court aur Us kay Environment sy…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Jee Sir…._

 _ACP: khair, (again) We have More 5 Days… koi Jaldi Nahi hy … wesy (to Abhijeet) Tum Mr. Ajay aur Rishi ko Confidence mein ly lo… Rahul Kartik aur Aman sy Baat kr ly ga… (detailing way) Bacchun ka baad mein Dekha jaye ga…. shayed wahan tak Naubat hee Na aayey kyunkay Sub Minor hain…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice: chah… (thinking in brain) 700 minus 320 tou bacha… ummm… (pulling Abhijeet Shirt to Stop Him with) Rukein na Bhaiyya Jee… Mujhy Hisaab tou krny dein…_

 _The Man Smiled as the Big Guy taken out a Small Notebook and started doing_ _ **HISAAB KITAAB**_ _while the another one checking the Aisle of the Big Mall…._

 _Yes, the Shopping is not Planned… Abhijeet after Detailing Everything to Mamu and Rishi Feels Exhausted…_

 _He really wanted to Cool His Mind from Everything… He knew Ashoke Plan is the Only Option right now but somehow He does not Convince Himself about working on that Plan and during this Daya came up with a Shopping Plan…_

 _Daya (pleading tone): Bhaiyya Jee… kub chalein gy… Sub log jaty hain Cheezein Khareedny… (sadly) Main tou kahein jata hee Nahi… aur (in taunting way) Main Dekh rha hun Jub sy Tumhari Salari Barhi hy na… Ruu'b jamany lagy ho… (Abhijeet really stunned on that Sudden Change as hearing the Blabbering with) Shopping etc tou Band hee kr dii hy… Boss (stressing in teasing way) Tankah barhny sy Logun ka Dil aur Hath Khul jata hy aur yahan Buddhy Miyaan Sub Daba kr Beth gaye… (again back to His Kiddie days as) kya Bhaiyya Jee… kub ly kr Jayein gy…_

 _Abhijeet really could not Handle this Past and Present Adjustments… Daya Shuffled from 35 to 6 years in such Small Seconds which could not be Counted by Him and giving Him Only Headache now…_

 _Honestly He is Frustrated with the Situation as now He is Missing His Brother Badly…_

 _He could not Discuss His Feelings, He could not find a Supportive Shoulder, He could not got His Buddy whose Smile is the Main Treasure and Reassurance in such Dark Nights where He cant find the Solution…._

 _He really Missing Daya, really really really Missing the Man, the Constant Partner of His Whole Life or say His Remembering Life…_

 _Daya is always with Him even Currently as well but in Current He is not Playing the Shoulder to Shoulder Partner rather a Baby Brother…._

 _That Role does Suits to Both but that Drastic Age Difference really Difficult to Digest especially when He could not find a Path which takes Him to Destination…_

 _Where He could not find an Idiot Pal whose Stupidity giving Him Solutions or Ideas… whose Whines giving Him Options and Convincing Powers… Really He bring back Daya at any Cost but How is the Problem…_

 _In these Tense Phase… Daya Pleading about Shopping as Danny told about Dewalli Big Bazar Sale about His Visit of Shopping Sparks a Flair in Daya Heart…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Wheeling Cart Fills with Small to Big Toys with Many Names as Rehan, Misha, Danny, Arun, Amar and Others while He also Asking Many things to Pick like Gifts for Mamu Uncle to Choty Bhaiyya to Dr Bhaiyya to Choty Dr Bhaiyya Rahul and Aman to Oldie Duo and All His Bhaiyya Jee's with the Help of Abhijeet…_

 _In this Roaming and Burdening the Cart with things, Abhijeet Checking an Aisle having Medical Devices… He is Interested to Book a Wheel Chair for Mamu from Both of them…._

 _Daya moving around and suddenly His Eyes Lit Up with Sparkling Lights when He sees a Kid Flying the Drone with Remote inside the Different Aisles of the Mall…._

 _The Light coming from Drone really giving Smiles to Most Kids Faces whose Eyes Focus is the Drone and in that Happy Shouting, Overwhelming Session, Daya Shout…_

 _Daya (shout): Bhaiyya Jee… (turn with) Dekh…._

 _Yes, He does not find His Bhaiyya Jee around… He could not get where He Arrives Enjoying the Drone Flying Path in that Lybranth of Aisles having Many things which really Tensed Him a lot…_

 _He is trying to Shout but somehow the Busy Timing and Extra Crowd due to Celebration and Sale really Scared Him to Core…._

 _He Rushed around and went to the Front Gate as a Small Remembrance where_ _His Mentor Sir Raghuwinder during taking Kids to a Small Park telling that if they Lost somewhere, Always went to Main Gate and wait for the One They knew_ _with a Tear Streak Face and Scare in Heart…_

 _Voice (kind tone): Hello…._

 _The Kid Flinch with the Voice as He Freaks Out with the Presence of a Man in front of Him as He is Standing inside the Mall, at Main Gate aside of Pillar…_

 _Voice (again in kind tone): Daro Nahi Beta… Aap Daya ho na…? (Daya still Quites heard more) arry Abhijeet ka itna Brave Bhai aur (consoling way) aisy Ro rha hy… hmmm… Buri Baat na…_

 _Daya (shaking tone): Aap Jaanty hain Bhaiyya Jee ko…_

 _Man: arry kyun Nahi (giving a Small tissue to Daya who started to Wiping His Eyes with) abhi kitni Shopping kr rhy thy… acha khair, (telling in Soft tone) Aap Kho gaye na tou Bhaiyya Jee Aap ko Dhoond rhy thy.. Mujhy is taraf Bhej diya… Wo na Wahan (showing opposite road outside of Mall from Main Glass Door with) Us taraf hain.. Chalein… (Kid Little Reluctant as Man is still Stranger for Him and He never See Him around, got by Stranger who said) acha acha… Main Abhijeet ko Phone kr ky yahein Bula leta hun… Ok…_

 _Daya nodded Relaxly… Man started Dialing the Number and after Call Connected, said…_

 _Man: Abhijeet… (casually) haan Daya Mil gaya hy.. Tum aa… acha acha.. (in tense tone) Theek hy… Hum Log aa rhy hain.. Nahi bhae… (little strict way) Chalo Nahi Tum… aaty hain Hum Log… haan haan Daya Theek hy.. abhi Dekh lena Usy… Ok… (cuts call and tell Daya) Daya Beta, Humein Jana hoga… Abhijeet Tumhein Dhoond rha tha na tou wahan Gir gaya… Daya body tense so in casual tone) Aik tou Tumhara Bhai bhi na… (moving with) chalo chalo… warna Wo aur Chout laga ly ga Khud ho aur Rony bi lagy ga…_

 _Daya Giggled although Agreed and Relaxly Left the Mall with the Man He Never Meet in His Current Life…_


	12. Chapter 12

**_CUTTIE PARI… oye haan… ab kya hoga… kaun hy Kidnapper… Cuttie hay Pareshan… Dada hy Hairan… Parhyey New Update … Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _PRIYA… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _CIDABHIDAYABFF…. Sure Beta… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA SHARMA…. Yeah… Me too (wink)… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _DA95… Ohh Me too Shocked with Ending (hehe)… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _NEEME… Ya-Allah… SRK ko bhi Peechy chord y ga DR BABU… Buht Logun ka Interest ho gaya hy is DR pr… _**

**_Yaar, Mistakes and Error ki wajah sy ye Do Din ki Updation Timing rakh dii hy ab… haan bhae, Rafu Chaker… BTW, U hv any Idea kaun ho skta hy Wo…?_**

 ** _Hahahhaha… haan ye VOICE 1/VOICE 2 ki Bari Phateek hy… ab is mein Bardasht kr lo.. Next mein Dekhty hain…_**

 ** _Haan I hv Showed Both Butted Head to Head as Both A's…_**

 ** _Buht arsay baad koi Character Likhny mein acha Shade aaya hy…_**

 ** _Thank You so much Yaar for Your Lovely Surprise…_**

* * *

 ** _KIRTI… jo Aap Kaho Beta…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ZEBANAHID… arry haan ye kya ho gaya… Sure Sure… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _BFF… hahahah… haan bhae… Ashoke ko Chata hee ja rha hy.. CHUNNI BABU ki tarah DR BABU bhi Aasman tak Pohanch rhy hain… Thanks for Loving this FINEST OC…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _SIFA… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _SAMI… Beta koi Guarantee tou hy Nhai aur Na hee koi News… Lets Hope… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _EMAN… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _KIRTI… haan krty hain kuch Baccha ab… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN… haan… haan Dono hee Kharos hain… yup aa jaye Thikanay pry a shayed Nahi… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _DJ…. Beta Ashoke ki tou koi Planning Nahi hy… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _SAMEER… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _AKANSHA... Thank You so much Baccha..._**

* * *

 ** _COOLAK… a Biggi Thank You so very much Beta Jee…_**

* * *

 ** _Thank You so much for All Active/Silent Readers…._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

... _  
_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Pitter Patter of Daya with Continuous Comments and Giggling even giving Detailing about His Missing Part to that Man with…_

 _Daya: thora sa hee Dekha tha magar bas (sadly) Bhaiyya Jee Ghayeb…_

 _Man (nodded understandably with): hota hy hota hy… (softly) pr Tumhary Bhaiyya Jee Pareshan ho gaye thy na…_

 _Daya (nodded with): Jee, pr Main Light Dekh rha tha na…_

 _The Stranger nodded and Softly pat on His Back although reaching towards Road while when Both trying to Crossing the Road, Stranger Clutching Daya Palm who turn His Head towards Left to See the On Coming Traffic…_

 _His Palm which about to Easily Slips the Other Grip Freeze in Air, He turn towards the Man approaching Hand and Immediately Clutching it in His Iron Grip…._

 _The Stranger really Shocked in this Sudden Change and before do Anything, in a bit He fell over Main Road while getting Kicks and Punches Badly…_

 _Obviously People Gathering around with Such Shocking Fight Sequence of WWF in Middle of Heavy Traffic…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Man who is Hearing the Encouraging and Consoling Lines of Mall Staff who after Checking the whole Mall through CCTV Footage's although because of Abhijeet CID Card, Staff extra Cooperating with Him either checking the Wash Room's and Staff Rooms and now when All about to move out to Check the Parking Area although They does not get anything from Parking CCTV Footage and Guard is too much Stressed that He does not See any Kid or say Man as Abhijeet already Telling them that His Brother due to some Accident have such Problem…._

 _They Glanced Outside and in a bit Abhijeet Rushed Out with a Loud Call as Daya…._

 _Daya Lost Instant Interest in that Beating session, turn and Rushed towards Him with Complete Tension…._

 _The Whole Situation is Totally Out of Control as Daya is Approaching to Abhijeet while Traffic is Stuck and the Mob after Seeing the Injured Man Standing and Rushing inside a Small Alley Dispersing in Confusion…_

 _Daya Leaped toward Abhijeet and Started Crying with Sobbing and Bleeding Heart still Murmuring…_

 _Daya (sobbing): Bhaiyya Jee Bhaiyya Jee…_

 _Either Abhijeet in Complete Tense phase as Daya Fully Enveloped Him in His Arms not like grabbing His Waiting and trying to Bury His Head inside His Chest like He did as a Kid…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Constant Dant Dapat Totally Off the Mood of the Little Kid who was in Scary phase Initially but then turn to His Own Self as He is telling that its Abhijeet Fault not Him…_

 _Daya (accusing tone): Baray tou Aap hain na… Main Thori…_

 _Abhijeet (angry although going back towards Parking after Relaxing Staff of Mall and Checking Out their Purchasing Items and Loaded it in their Vehicle): haan bas isi Baat pr Jeetna… (rashly ask) agar Wo Aadmi Tumhein ly jata tou… (hearing Daya grunt so after losing the Belt which He is trying to Clipped when Daya batting on His Palm again) Kya Tum nay Mujh sy Phone pr Baat ki thi… (realizing the Mistake to His Kid with) Nahi na… kaha hy Hamesha kay kisi kay Sath Nahi Chal paro…_

 _Daya (suddenly): kyun… (with chewing teeth stopped the Man on His Driving side tracks as) Purbi ky Time tou Baray Miyaan Bary Mashwaray dy rhy thy… (imitating Abhijeet tone with) Move On Daya… yahan tak kay (teasingly) Khud hee Waada bhi kr aayey … pr (suddenly in childish tone) Us Gandy Aadmi nay kaha tha na kay Aap ko Chout… aur (again) hr jagah Tang Arana tou Aadat hy… ab (with sad kiddish sigh) Main kya karta… Chala gaya Bhaiyya Jee…_

 _Abhijeet really trying to Relax Himself as He Feels He turns Mad in such Frequent Shuffling of Daya…_

 _At a minute He was Talking about the Girl who was in His Life almost 4/5 years back and in next minute He is Talking about the Incident happened few Minutes Back…_

 _Abhijeet Jerking His Head, Catering the Vehicle and Rubbing His Temple although turning Vehicle to LLH to Check Out Daya after this Terrified Accident while side by side Calling Rajat and Telling Him to Check Out the Stranger although He knew He Lost the Man…._

 _Abhijeet (during driving ask in clipped tone): wesy Tum nay Us Aadmi ko Maara kyun tha…?_

 _Daya (irritatingly): kya Boss… (telling the Main Reason) Raam Piyari Khari thi aur wo (displeased tone) Uncle Mujhy Dusri Jagah ly ja rhy thy…_

 _Abhijeet really Controlled Bouncing Nerves of His Mind which moving like a Ping Pong Ball…._

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice: magr Ashoke, (ask in confusion) Poochy gi tou na Wo aur Daya tou yaqeenun thora Buht tou Childish way of Talk kary ga…_

 _Obviously Both Doctors trying to Tackle Every Point especially from the Medical aspect of this coming up Question/Answer session…_

 _Ashoke agreed with): haan Rajeev aur isi wajah sy Main Kafi Tense hun… magar (telling Him as) Thory ka Margin Dr. Shweeta bhi rakkhy gi cause Daya already Under Treatment hy… (after a small second ask) kya Tumhein Mujh pr Bharosa Nahi hy…?._

 _Voice (entering with sigh): Nahi wo jub sy Logun ky Fail hony ka Malum hua hy… tab sy Dil kuch (wink to Rajeev with) Darr sa gaya hy…_

 _The Man really turn on His Toes to Kill the Other Guy who is coming inside with Teary Face of Daya Confused Both Faces, heard the Kid as…_

 _Daya (approaching to Ashoke as): Dr Bhaiyya, Main na… (again pressing teeth with) Saaly ny Koshish Thee ki thi.. pr (with sigh) Bhaiyya jee nay Mujhy Buht Daanta… (rash) hunh… (look straight at Rajeev with) Sach Rajeev.. Dil kiya Ghuma kay Lagaon Kaan ky Neechy pr (again in low complaining tone) Bhaiyya jee tou hain bi itty Baray…_

 _Both Doctors really in Competition of Neck and Eye Moment where First They Look at Abhijeet and then their Whole Focus turn to Daya…._

 _Abhijeet Grunts because in Last Few days, He really Living like a Pendulum where His Friend Uttered in Complete Happiness as…_

 _Ashoke (happily): Awesome…._

 _Abhijeet (mumur): haan … (teasingly tone) Dhakkaun ko tou Awesome hee lagy ga.. ye Nahi ky Mera Sochein… yahan tou (look at Daya who suddenly Interested in Fish Tank inside Ashoke Cabin) (Abhijeet again) Poora Pagal ho gaya hun Main.. Kub Daya… Kub Munny Miyaan…_

 _Dr Duo Laughed Loudly on that Comment where Abhijeet Slipped over Sofa with a Sigh… Here Daya asked…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet): Bhaiyya Jee… Nemo chaly ga ya (with naughty wink) Dori… wesy bhi Boss.. (complete witty way) Tum Larkiyun mein Zyada Famous ho na.. (again back to 6 years as) Bataein na Bhaiyya Jee…?_

 _The Continuous Rattling really understand Ashoke about Abhijeet Condition who gives Him some Slack and takes Daya with…_

 _Ashoke (to Daya): Chalo Daya…_

 _Daya (irritatingly with): kya Yaar… (whining) wohi MRI…_

 _He left the cabin although giving a Funny Face to Both behind Ashoke gives a Smile…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1: matlab (happy way) Jum kay Pitai hui Us ki…_

 _Abhijeet: haan.. pr Yaar (sadly) Nikl gaya Wo Aadmi… ab Main (with irritating tone) Daya ko Sanbhalta ya Us kay Peechy jata…_

 _Rahul: haan, (told about His Presence here as) Rajat ny Jub Mujhy Area bataya tou Mian ny Apny Aadmi Daurayey pr koi Khas Faida Nahi hua… pr haan, (with hopeful tone) Banda Mil jaye ga… Easily…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly): kesy…?_

 _Rahul (telling): logun nya Movie Clip bana lii hy aur Mall ki Footage mein bhi Us ki Shakal aayii hy…_

 _Abhijeet (with disappointed sigh): agar Wo Disguise mein Na hua tou…_

 _Rahul (agreed with): haan… pr Koshish jaari hy…_

 _Two People coming inside in Complete Tension and Confusion on this Sudden Call from the Sharp Shine who and Others after Greeted Both, added…_

 _Abhijeet (updating them with): bas Sir… (telling the main point of Daya changing behavior at that moment as) Daya ko Road Cross krty hua Parking pr Gari Dikh gayii aur…_

 _Voice (entering with): Dimagh Ghoom gaya Us ka (to ACP) Sir (eyeing to Abhijeet in stressing tone) Suhbat ka Asar tou ho ga hee na…_

 _Before Abhijeet Retort… Salunkhy Sir taking the Matter in His Hand after giving a Disappointed Glance to ACP with…_

 _Salunkhy (to ACP): Pradyuman, matlab Samjh rhy ho is ka…_

 _ACP (direct to Abhijeet): Tumhara Final Faisla abhi tak aaya Nahi Abhijeet…_

 _Salunkhy (softly encouraging tone): Abhijeet Bacchy, Risk tou lena paray ga.. bhaly Zyada lo ya Thora…_

 _Ashoke (to Oldie Duo): Sir, Daya ki MRI Report Buht Achi aayii hy…_

 _Abhijeet (stressing in chewing tone): pr Wo Mukammal Back Nahi hua hy…_

 _Ashoke (instantly): hona bhi Nahi hy…_

 _ACP (to Ashoke): Buri Baat Ashoke… (hiding His Smile in His tone as) ho skta hy, Tum nay Preperation hee Achi Na ki ho…_

 _The Man Confused on Erupted Laughing Voice of Abhijeet who got that His Head Pulling Leg of Ashoke regarding His Failing Attempt and now Relaxing His Intentions after taking a Slice of Revenge from Dr. Shweeta in Curtain of Daya Case…_

 _Salunkhy (smiling with): khair… matlab… (ask) Parsun Hum Daya ko Court mein Peesh kr dein…?_

 _Ashoke (agreed with): Jee… I m 100% Sure… First Hearing mein hee Daya bahar ho jaye ga…_

 _Rajeev (adds): Hopefully…_

 _ACP (again to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, Main abhi tak Waiting Mode mein hun…_

 _Abhijeet (embarrassed with): Sir, Salunkhy Sahab Saheh keh rhy hain.. Risk tou Uthana paray ga.. (with little tense and scary tone although He is trying to Hide the Scare with) Aaj ka Kidnapping Atttempt yehi batata hy kay Daya kay is Problem ki News Underground tak Pohanch chuki hay aur Mujrim is sy Faida Utha skty hain…_

 _ACP (nodded with): aur ye Khatray ki Ghanti hy…_

 _Rahul (to ACP): Sir, ab Daya ko thora zyada Confined rakhna hoga… hain na…?_

 _ACP (agree with): haan Rahul… (to Abhijeet) Bacchun ko abhi Chutti dy do… Daya ki First Hearing ky baad Dekhty hain… kya hota hy…_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Daya kahan hy…?_

 _Ashoke (normal tone): Sedative diya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (in scary tone): koi Injury tou Nhai hy na…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively with): Nahi… pr during MRI Wo Buht Disturb ho rha tha tou Dose diya hy…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet (standing Both although Rest also stading with them as) Parsun Subah Usy Court ly aany (to Rahul) Rahul Tum bhi Sath aana… Team aur Hum wahein milein gy… (telling more) Team mein sy sirf shayed Freddie aur Vivek hon gy… Private Trail pr Zyada Logun ki Ijazat Nahi hy… (to Ashoke and Rajeev) Tum Log bhi wahein milna… Subah 9 PM… Sharp… Hum aik baar Kal Raat Revise kr lein gy aur haan Every Document will be with You in Hard or Soft Copy… (to Ashoke) Ashoke, Dr. Ruby aur Dr. Sami ki Description bhi hogi.. OK…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in casual manner): Sir, Case kaun Hear kr rha hy.. HQ kay Head hongy kya… aur (confusingly) Aagha Sir tou Nhai hongy na…?_

 _Salunkhy (straight): Jonathan hy…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): oh…_

 _The_ _ **OH**_ _is the Que of Oldie Duo Leaving time while Rest Look at Abhijeet who went to Long Long ago time…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (complete hatred way): haan haan… kyun nahi… (eyeing to Duo as) Tum Log Ghaddarun ka Sath nahi do gy tou Kaun dy ga… dekho (teasing) Beta hee Desh Drohi nikla… wesy bhi Tarbiyet… (again pinch) Afsarun sy Zyada agar Apnay Ghar pr Dihaan dy leta Tumhara Boss tou shayed Khud kay Sath Bety ka Kirdaar bhi Cheentun sy Paak hota…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Man again Cuts the Skin as His Nails dug inside His Palm with Complete Anger and Hatred…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Rest regarding this OH background as): Seriously Hum Log Buht Majboor thy… (with sadness as still He was angry on Himself with) ACP. PrithviRaj Case Handle kr rhy thy… Daya ny already Mujhy Pakra hua tha warna Jonathan Usi Saal Ooper chal ajata… (with softer way) ACP Sir Buht Mushkil mein thy… Hum koi Ghalat Qadam Uthana Nhai chahty thy…_

 _Ashoke (with tension): tou phir Us sy tou koi Achi Umeed Nahi hogi…?_

 _Abhijeet (tilt head with): hmmm… (rubbing index finger on His lip with) shayed is liye Start sy hee Sir Kafi Tense thy…_

 _Rahul (to rest): ab… matlab… (to Ashoke) Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke (again reminding them as): Rahul… Daya is under Treatment… so Dr. Shweeta already thora margin rakkhein gii kay Wo Childish React kary magar haan (again in happy voice) jis tarah Us ki Chattering Change ho rhi hay na Humary Pass Golden Chance hoga kay Hum Court sy Stay Order ly lein for More Time…_

 _Rajeev (doubtful tone): aur Court Sanction kr dy ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with Ashoke point as): Chances hain Rajeev… Daya ka Shuffling Time Buht Small hy… ye Small Span hee Game Plan hy…_

 _Rahul (added): aur HQ bhi tou Banefit dy gii na…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded and ask): Daya ko ly jaon…?_

 _Ashoke: haan… aur (taunting) wesy Main Dhakkanun ka Ilaj Nahi krta magar (to Rajeev) kuch Logun ko Stemol ki shayed Zarurat ho (leaving cabin with) Dekh lena…_

 _Rajeev nodded…. Rahul Controlling His Smile while Abhijeet standing With Angry tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Buht Bakwaas krni aa gayii hy (turn to Rajeev with) Samjha lo… Ander kr dunga…_

 _Rajeev (nodded innocently with): Cupboard kay ya Table ky…_

 _It's really a Miracle that Staff arrived at that Point with a Tablet and Tea for All which Only gives time to Both R to Smiles wholeheartedly…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (casual): Tumhara bhi na Boss… (nodded head in disappointment with) koi Bharosa Nhai.. kabhi (kiddie way) Bolty hain Belt Bandh lo aur kabhi No… Bhaiyya Jee Aap bhi na (again back to Daya own-self) Buddhy ho gaye ho…_

 _It's again a Ride of Controlling Nerves for Abhijeet cause He is Avoiding to Reply on Abhijeet Constant Blabbering…_

 _He knew it's a Happy Sign that Daya is Bouncing Back but its Difficult to Handle these Two Shade which Changing with Nanosecond of Time Slot…_

 _The Residence Door Opened and the Man Engulfed inside a Strong Hug with a Happy Shout…_

 _Daya (shouting): arry Mamu… Aap… (ask) Kub aayey…?_

 _Mamu is really Confused seeing Abhijeet from Daya Shoulder while Patting Daya Cheek with a Small Smile while the Man moving ahead towards Rishi as…_

 _Daya (leaping with): Choty Bhaiyya… Aap bhi…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (after changing tell Mamu as): Sach Mamu… (with sigh) samjh Nahi aata.. kis Baat ka Jawab dun kyunky agly hee pal Daya Change ho jata hy…_

 _Mamu (relaxing him as): chalo khair.. Buht Acha hy… Himmat rakkho.. (ask) Parsun kya Humein bhi Jana hoga…?_

 _Abhijeet (replying): Nahi Mamu… dekhyey Trail barhy gi tou Aap Logun ko Bulaya jaye ga… (grabbing His Palm with) bas Dua karein kay Trail Barhy Nahi…_

 _Voice (Shout): Daya Bhaiyya…_

 _Both Lunged towards Daya room who is Laughing Childishly although Rishi with Crimson Red Cheeks, turn and add…_

 _Rishi (angry): Matti Paleed karwa dii hy Meri…_

 _Daya (tease): Thi kaun… (singing) Meri Cutie Sweetie hy Wo… (kiddie tone) Dar gaye Chotay Bhaiyya… hahahha…_

 _The Laughing really giving Sigh to Abhijeet who Wrapping that session where He got that Daya really Check Rishi and caught Him to Talk to any Girl and now Pulling Leg although as in His Kiddie mind, He thinks Rishi Scared with His Sudden Approach…_

* * *

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Vehicle Halt beside the Scorpio where Oldie Duo Waiting for them and Daya coming out with…_

 _Daya: kya Bhaiyya Jee (stepping down look at the Big Building Head and uttered) Court….._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok... No More Bak Bak..._

 _A Big Thank You so much..._

 _Now Story Back to Square One..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Firm Steps towards the Stairs with Squared Broad Shoulders with Full Height Flashes the Hope of Betterment in All Heart who See the Man with Soft Smiles who turn and said in His Determined tone…_

 _Daya (turning with): Aao na…._

 _The Glance exchanged within the group really Relaxed their Heart about the Outcome of Case where some having Proud and some having Sweetness…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (nodded negatively with): pl… Gandi Baat hoti hy Chutti klna… (telling the difficulties with) inni Mushkil sy tou Main aaya… Mumma Dussa ho rhi theen aur Papa tou tuch nai pata…_

 _Voice 2 (in shock): tou Tum Log aayey kis kay Sath ho…?_

 _Voice 3 (with wide smile): arry itnay Baray hain Hum Log… (to the another Man inside the lounge as) hain na Mamu Uncle…_

 _Mamu (uttered in complete scare and shock): Betaaaaaaaaaaaa….._

 _Voice 1 (again): ichi liye Misha ko Nai layey…_

 _Voice 3 (agreed with): haan Risk tha na…_

 _Voice 1 (turn towards with): ye Lisk ka hota hy Haani…?_

 _Rehan (explaining the Baby of Family as): yehi kay Hum Log Akely aayey.. ab (soothingly) Hum Log tou Bahadur hain na.. dekho Nani Kabhi Akeli jati hain aur Manisha Aunt bhi.. (getting the negative nod of Danny, added) Nahi na… is liye… (again turn) Choty Bhaiyya, (strict tone) bata dijyey ga Yaadi Bhaiyya ko… (rash way) Aaj Mil gayii Chutti… ab No Chutti…_

 _Danny (agreed with): aur ka… Fail ho gaye tou Hum nogun ki tou (wrinkling His Small Nose with) Naak Cut…_

 _Rishi (again trying although still He is in Shock and Un-Convinced phase with): Tum Logun ko Akely…_

 _His Sentence Cuts because of Door Bell so after giving an Angry Glance to Both Kids with still Terrifying Feeling in His Heart, He went to Open the Door and got a Figure who handing Rehan few things who and Danny Following Rishi with…_

 _Balki (handing items with): ye lijye Rehan Baba… (counting side by side with) 4 Chips… 2 Twix aur ye Ruler…_

 _Rishi (in shocking tone): Balki… ye Log Akely aayey hain kya..?_

 _Balki (in Shock and replying in smile): kya Rishi Sir… (sweetly) bhala in Logun ko Ghar ka Rasta aata hy…_

 _Danny (nodded with): aata hy… (telling with hand direction as) yun… phin nun… phi bach…_

 _Rishi (signaling Him to coming with): Jaan nikal di Dono ny Hum Logun ki… khair Tumhein (to Balki) ACP sir nay kuch kaha Nahi.. Humein tou kaha tha Chutti hy Aaj…_

 _Danny (again in rash way): tyun Cutti hy… (reminding them as) Hum nogun nay tholi dii hy…_

 _Rehan (agreed with): aur kya… nikl gaye hongy Ghoomny… (telling Rishi straightly) Hum Log Yaadi Bhaiyya kay Teachers hain (stressing) Samjhy…_

 _Rishi (with smile): haan Samajh gaya… pr (telling Both Small Teachers about their Big Student Absence as) Tumhary Student Sahab Aaj Nhai hain Ghar pr… tou Chutti…_

 _Danny (sadly) Bad Boy… ancha… (taking Chips from His Palm with) Caltoon hee naga dein…_

 _Danny after taking Sigh although Confirming with Balki that Maa Jee and Manisha Bhai knew about Both Existence here going to make Tea after Switching on TV and setting the Channel while Mamu still Convincing Kids about that Wrong Info…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (to ACP): wesy Sir, ye (tauntingly) Dr. Shweeta ka Track Record tou Buht hee Kharab nikla…_

 _The Corridor was mostly Busy with Crowds having Different Cases while Abhijeet Supplied this to His Head with a tinge of Smile in His Voice, getting a New tone…._

 _Voice (straightly): for Example…_

 _He turn and got a Very Nice and Sober Lady in front of Him having Lovely Presentable Personality Totally Indulged in Abhijeet Query who first a Second Hesitated and then Back to His OwnSelf with…_

 _Abhijeet: like, **Dr. Ashoke Kumar** , First Five Top Neurologist in India Sadly Failed in His Viva Exams by (stressing) Dr. Shweeta Thakker…_

 _Ashoke really got the Pride in His Friend tone about Himself although Feeling the Sprinkle of Cool Water on His Bharakti Hui Badly ki Aag…_

 _ **P. A Chuhan** , One of the Finest IB Officer Working in Highly Professional Cases Deputed at HQ (Mumbai), India is also Declared as NOT-COMPLETELY-CURABLE by again (with teasing smile) Dr. Shweeta Thakker…_

 _Chuhan really Shocked after getting that Tone and Sentence although Smilingly Jerking Head on that Wicked Grin found over Abhijeet Face…_

 _ **Sr. Insp Daya** , One of Most Loyal as well Strength-full Officer from CID Mumbai, India not coming in Grasp of (with soft smile and cod eyes as) Dr. Shweeta Thakker…._

 _And…._

 _He started to Add More in His List, Quiets when Dr. Shweeta Thakker giving a Glare to Him and Left the Corridor in Rush, heard a Taunting tone…_

 _Daya (calmly taunting tone): Baaz Nahi aana Tum…_

 _The Smile of Others really Embarrassed the Man who really wanted to grab the Guy in His Arms…._

 _He and His Team really could not Handle their Happiness on Daya Behavior and just wanted to Wrap that Session and takes Him Outside to Celebrate…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Leaving of Kids is Quite Settled and Relaxed although They Continuously Grumbling about this UN-NECESSARY CHUTTI without their Permission of their already NOT SO SHINNING STUDENT…._

 _Mamu after taking a Sigh, Look at the Clock and asking with Rishi in Tense tone…_

 _Mamu (look at WallClock): ab tak tou Hearing Shroo ho gayii hogi… (ask) Jeet nay koi Call ki…?_

 _Rishi (nodded negatively as): Nahi Baba… pr shayed Time aagy peechy ho jayey… (telling more) Bhaiyya Keh rhy thy… Shaam tak hee Wapsi ho gii…_

 _Mamu (softly): bas Sub Acha ho…_

 _Rishi nodded and started Picking Things from Table and Clearing things with Stressed mind…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously the Procedure of Court started as All taking their Seats while Daya sit with Abhijeet and Ashke with Rajeev who nudged Him and giving a Assurance from Rajeev that He got the Injection…_

 _The Regular way of Proceedings with Case Initials to Introduction and Explanation with few Evidences and now the Listing of Witnesses in Witness Box with their Statement…._

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Buzzing in Body while Sensation in Emotions roaming around with the Passage of Time and Spiked at its Peak when DAYA call out in Witness Box…._

 _The CID Team tackling few Glares/Glances of Teasing and Taunting with each one either from Jonathan the Judge, the Lawyer of Dr. Shweeta Thakker or Dr. Shweeta Thakker Herself but trying to Ignore it to Maintain the Professional Environment especially in Presence of HQ Heads…._

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Daya stand up Casually from His Seat, Squeezing His Brother Shoulder who got a ReAssurance Glances from Dr Duo and Rahul although a Small THUMBS UP from Chuhan who is Showing a Complete Professional Posture although giving Shock to Abhijeet…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Counting of Five Fixed Steps towards the Literally Small Witness Box Flashed a Small Smiley Memory in Head of Sharp Shine…_

 _Voice 1 (laughingly as): hahahhahah…. (remembering as) Kya Scene tha…_

 _Voice 2 (grunts with): hunh… (in growl) Zyada Hahaha krny ki Zarurat Nahi hy… (telling) Aadmi Khayey Piyey ga tou Nazar tou aayey ga na…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): itna bhi Nazar Na aayey kay Phanse hee jaye…_

 _Daya (angry tone): zyada Baatein Mut karo Abhi… (telling about the reason of that Hilarios Scene as) Us Aadmi ko Witness Box mein bhala Sath Khara krny ki kya Zarurat thi… (murmuring) hunh… Aik tou Itna Munna Box hota hy… phir Hum Dono ko Sath hee Ghusa diya…_

 _Abhijeet (correction): hahahha… (winking with) Dono Moty Logun ko…_

 _Daya (push Him with): Chalo Chalo… Samjhy… (threatening tone) Buddhy Miyaan kay Saaray Daant Tour dunga…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Man who really Floating in that Sweet Smiley Memory Snapped when Heard…_

 _Daya (kiddish tone): Jee Uncle (coming close toward Lawyer and in whispering tone) Dori Aunty (explain casually) inhun nay Blue Kapry Pehny hain na… (to Judge) Uncle, Aap (confusingly) ooper kyun Bethy hain…?_

 _Lawyer (replying smilingly although the Tease in His Smile is too much Evident for Team as): Wo Judge hain na…_

 _Daya: ooh… (shockingly) Duck…_

 _Lawyer (trying to Hide the Smile as seeing Judge Embarrassing face and Smiley tone of Visitors corrected as): Judge Beta… (trying to change the Topic as seeing Daya Shrug Shoulders with) acha… tou Aap kitny Saal ky ho…?_

 _Daya (shyly): 6 Years ka (enthusiastically) Bhaiyya Jee nay Kaha hy kay ab Wo Meri Birthday Manayey gy (softly) Main Dopt ho gaya hun na…_

 _The whole Conversation only giving a Boring Eyes with Complete Smiley Tease to Abhijeet who getting this from Dr. Shweeta Thakker makes His Mouth Open in Complete Shock…._

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Dr Duo in a Complete Panic mood even Rahul too… They All are Witness of Daya Back Phase so What Happened now…._

 _The Gazes of HQ Officer getting by ACP Sir also giving Him Sweaty Beads who was so Happy after a Small Face to Face Meeting with One of the Head at Parking lot of Court, Today Morning with Chirped tone as…_

 _ACP: Yes, (happily) must be Waiting for My Jawan to Fire Back giving Electrifying Shocks to few people in Town…_

 _He feels His Words Haunting Him which Normally Slipped from His Mouth with Full Confidence…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Lawyer Personally Dragging the Conversation with Daya in Kiddie tone and Thought just to give a Final Stamp on that Expected Conclusion Decision to Shift Daya under Supervision of Dr. Shweeta Thakker…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Doctor Duo could not making any Abrupt Plan to take out Daya from the Witness Box as He is Chirping Happily about His Coming Up Birthday Plan with His Dopted Family and Friends…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Hissing Sound as **ABHI** really Panicked the Kid who is trying to get out from that Square Box and in that Struggle where Guards trying To Relax Him, look at Abhijeet, His Cheeks turn Wet and He Slipped in Complete Darkness…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (in whispering tone): Tum Utho…._

 _The Man Standing after getting that Order from the another One Sit in a bit when Heard…_

 _Judge (strong tone): Aap Beth Jayey… (reminding in stern tone) Adadalat ki Karwai Chal rhi hay…._

 _The Man Sat over His Seat with Angry Low Grunt as the Judge totally Messed the Combine Attempt of Both Doctor's with Help of Rahul who is Ringing His Cell as well to do anything although just Buying Time…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The more than 21 Years of Experience, Dealing with Criminal Minds and also Working on Spot Gearing the Cord of the Brain of CID Head, who just in Second, pressing Salunkhy Shoulder to make Him way out, grab Abhijeet Arm and Taking Him Outside…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (telling excitingly): aur phir na… Laaf wala Cake… (understanding the Lawyer as) Wo jo Deer ka Dost hy… (thinking) ummm.. (smilingly) Rain wala Deer ka…. aur na Wo… (uttered) ABHI…._

 _The Lawyer who was Listening the Exciting tone of a 6 Years Old although Only Waiting that the Judge Sighing on His Outcome, turn towards the Spot…._

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Abrupt Back Step of Daya, the Attempting to Grabbing the Arm of Daya by the Lawyer to make Him Stand inside the Box, the Guards who are trying to Balance the Weight of that Barreling Running Target while the Fall over the Witness Box, Hurt the Head and the Pain Flairs coming from the Eyes to Wetting the Cheeks of Abhijeet Fluffy Bear who went to DarkLand thinking His Bhaiyya Jee Left Him in that Orphanage from where they takes Him to give Him a Life not as Burden but as Relation…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Man Pacing around the Empty Corridor although Convincing His Pal about His Apt Plan as per His Thought as…_

 _ACP (rash tone): tou kya karta… dekha tha… (reminding the Man who gives a Smiling Look at ACP and about to Sign the Statement) Jonathan Sigh kr deta tou…_

 _Salunkhy (asking tough): aur ab… (remembering Him) 50 baar Ashoke kya Sabhi nay Samjhaya tha kay Daya ko Chout Na lagy Khas kr Sar pr… pr…_

 _ACP (irritatingly): Salunkhy… Salunkhy… Main sirf Time lena chah rha tha…._

 _Salunkhy (jerking head with): Time lena… Bacchy ko kahan Pohancha diya…_

 _ACP (complete angry tone): tou kya Jaan kr ye kiya hy… hain… (ask in stressing way) koi aur Tareeqa tha… (ask) Tum bhi tou Sath Bethy thy… Sub ki Nazrein aur (angry way) kyun Nahi Dimagh chalaya Apna…?_

 _Salunkhy (again taunting way): kya Chalata… Tum ny jo Chala liya tha…._

 _ACP: hunh… (after some minutes) Vivek aur Freddie ka Plan bhi Thap ho gaya tha…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oldie Duo Remembering that Small Plan where Both Juniors trying to Disturb the Court Environment with…_

 _Freddie (abruptly standing with): Daya Sir…._

 _Daya Look at Him, Smiled, Weaved and again back to Lawyer who is too much Engrossed in Hs Story…_

 _Vivek (slow tone): Freddie Sir… Beth Jayein…_

 _Freddie (tense tone): ab kya ho ga…_

 _Judge (strict way): Beth jayein Plz… it's a Warning for You…._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _\\..._

 _ACP (back): Ashoke, Rajeev aur Rahul ka Plan tou already itna Tight tha hee Nhai…_

 _Salunkhy (ask in harsh way): phir Us Waqt kyun Nhai kaha Tum ny…_

 _ACP: C'mon Salunkhy… Sub Apni sii Koshish kr rhy thy na… khair (wiping His Face with) Pata Nahi… kya ho gaya Mujh sy …_

 _Salunkhy (rubbing His Arm with): kuch Nahi hua hy… (relaxing His Buddy as getting the Reason of His Reaction to Buy Time with) Sub Theek ho jaye ga… BTW, (ask) ye Chuhan ka Raaz Abhijeet tak Pohanch gaya magar (teasing) Mujh tak Nahi aaya…_

 _ACP (raising brow with): Tum Abhijeet jesy Stubborn Nahi ho na (smilingly) wo tou jis Baat pr Dat jaye, bas krna parta hy…. (after a sigh) khair, Chuhan nay Usy Bataya hy…_

 _…._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _The Man Body Jerked after Feeling a Solid Pressure over His Shoulder, turn and then said in PainFul tone as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Main ny Us ki Nazar Nahi utari thi na Ashoke (Ashoke sat beside Him and Half Hugged Him with) Faqeerun ko Khana bhi By-Dili sy Khilaya tha… Tabhi…_**

 ** _The Teary tone really Hurts the Strong Neurologist who tried to Relax His Friend about Encouragment…._**


	14. Chapter 14

**CUTTIE...** awwww... inna Rona Dhona... chalo aansoo Pocho ab... Thank You so much...

...

* * *

...

 **NEEME...** ummm... haan Mian ny Khas kr ye Show kiya... cause HQ Premises mein bhi Mian ny yehi Batya tha kay Famililarity is not much Working... aur reagrading Abhijeet ko Dekh ya Mil kr... tou agar Familarity ki Bunyaad pr kuch hota tou Daya Pehly hee Wapis aa jata... He was with All from Two Months in that Condition... think about what I Showed... a Very Small Thing... You Easily got it...

Thank You so much...

...

* * *

...

 **PRIYA...** Thank You so much...

...

* * *

...

 **SHIKHA...** ahan... Yup Baccha... per kuch aur Log bhi Stubburn hain... Check it Out... Thank You so much...

...

* * *

 **...**

 **DA95...** Really... tou Do baar Thank You so much and Thank You so much...

...

* * *

...

 **AKANSHA...** why Speechless Baccha... itna bhi Acha Chappy Nhai tha... Thank You so much...

...

* * *

...

 **DUOSUN...** its really Good to Grasp ACP Sir Brilliant Mind... Thank You so much...

...

...

 **HAPPYWIND...** Thank You so much...

...

...

 **MISS RAIYA...** arry its OK Baccha... Thank You so much for Loving it...

...

* * *

...

 **a Big Big Thank You so much for All Active and Silent Readers...**

...

* * *

...

...

 _The Man Scrubbed His Face although Wiping the Remnants of Wetness and Exhaustion after the Spell of Breakdown and letting release few Stress Strands on His Friend Shoulder about the Tension Dealing from almost Two Months…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Dilemma in their Brains, the Strain in their Hearts about what happened really hanging in their Heads till the Man Himself coming out from the Darkland to Erase it Personally…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Abrupt Stop from the Running mode, turn Most of the Heads towards the Staff who uttered as…_

 _Staff (stop and say): Sir, (with breath) Patient ko Hosh aa gaya hy…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Rushing really Halted at the Door Frame of Daya Room who turn His Head towards the Door, Look at all, Smiled and say Lovingly…_

 _Daya (loving tone): Bhaiyya Jee…._

 _Abhijeet falls on His Knees turn the Tables as Daya stepping out from Bed, Stumbling although moving Forward towards Abhijeet with Tense tone as…_

 _Daya (tense tone): Abhi… Boss…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Relax Sagging inside Daya's Arm really Release the Stressing Strings of Abhijeet who constantly Hearing the Rambling of His Brother who takes Him towards Bed with…_

 _Daya (ask although rubbing His Arm in Soothing manner with): kya hua Yaar… Tum bhi… (admonishing Him with) Dara diya Mujhy… (telling) arry Mazaq mein kaha aur Tum.. wesy tou (stressing naughty) Buddhy logun ko aisy Sunny ki Aadat honi chahyey (sat Him over Bed edge, look at His eyes and say Softly) I m Fine Yaar… Promise…. (getting Abhijeet Exhale of Breath, sat beside Him and adds) Bahadur bano… Samjhy (pat over His Shoulder although in witty tone) Jawanun ko aisy Chotein lagti rehti hain… aur Tum Mujhy (seeing Dr Duo with) yahan kyun layey (conspiratorial tone) Buht Expensive ho gaya hy ye Hospital (whispering) Dono nay Apny Rate bhi Barha diye hain… (with mock sadness) ab Hum kahan itni Ayyashi Bardasht kr skty hain… hain na (tap on His Arm with) arry Bolo bhi ya Sammohit ho gayey ho… (again witty) Ain Miyaan…_

 _Abhijeet (controlling now over His Emotions so back with): khair, (telling in His normal tone) Sammohit tou abhi Sahab hongy, jub (scaring Him as) Court kay Chakker lagayey hain…_

 _Daya (sat Comfortably with): kya Boss… (irritating tone) Tum Jhelna Court ki Baa'n Baa'n… 4 by 4 ka Box Mujh jesy (winking) Guddy ky liye Hanikarak hy…._

 _Voice (in mock tone): Guddy…. ahan haan…. (moving ahead with) Daya Aaram sy Relax ho kr betho…_

 _He started checking His Vitals although asking few small Questions to Daya who after Satisfying Ashoke, again back to Story as…_

 _Daya: aur bhae (to Freddie and Vivek) koi Choota tou Nahi na…_

 _Freddie (smilingly): Nahi Sir…._

 _Daya (nodded): Good aur Tum (seeing Rahul as) yahan kahan…?_

 _Before Rahul giving any Reply… Oldie Duo arrived, Daya gave a Suspicious Glance to Abhijeet, find Him Quiet so ask to ACP Sir…_

 _Daya (concern tone): Sir, Aap Log… (casual) ab Accident itna bhi Bara Nahi tha…_

 _ACP: haan Daya (place His palm on His Cheek with Serious tone) pr Gari ko tou Dekhna hee tha na…_

 _The Members really Feels a Pride on that Spontaneous Tag Line which does not giving any Tension to Daya rather Embarrassment who Complained in Cute tone…_

 _Daya (cutely): Sir, ab Main itna bhi Mota Nahi hun…. (suddenly ask to Ashoke) Aap batein Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Rajeev (on behalf of Ashoke): Side sy tou Nahi lagty…. (Daya nodded head in Relaxment) (Rajeev add) pr…_

 _Rahul (snatching the sentence as): Samny sy tou cha cha cha…_

 _The Broad Smiles really Off the Mood of Fluffy Bear, where Ashoke coming ahead and giving a Vail inside Daya Drip Bag while invading the IV in His Arm, although Abhijeet Pressing His Arm with…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): acha Daya… Aaram karo, phir tou (naughty) Kaam hee Kaam krna hy Sahab ny…_

 _Daya (makes face and added): kya Boss… wesy Mujhy pata Nahi tha Tum Mujhy itna (with droopy eyes) Miss karo gy kay ye…_

 _The Palm gesturing the Jersey wearing by Daya having a Printed Sticker of a Cute Hairy Bear while went to a Dreamless Sleep although a Small Flash of Memory Sparked at Abhijeet head as…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (whining): Plz na Bhaiyya Jee… (cute tone) kitna Pyara hy na…_

 _Abhijeet really Irritated as Daya trying to Purchasing as many Jersey as He found them in Isle although its Difficult cause in His Size, the Novelty and Kiddie Stuff in Jersy mostly Not Available…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Daya… kitni Jersey lo gy (murmuring) Pehannty tou ho Nahi (again back to Kid) aur Do Bhaloo wali ly chuky ho na…_

 _Daya: pr (pouting tone) ye Bhaloo tou Nahi liya na (thinking little loud as) sirf 4 lii… (counting secretly as) Aik Anush, Aik Aman, Aik Meri aur Aik Ravi ki (again change) aur Aik Maali Baba ky Bety ky liye bhi tou leni hy na (again back to Abhijeet who pretend to Ignore All that loud self talking as) Plz na Bhaiyya Jee… bas ye Aik aur haan Aik (showing another with) Wo wali… (pressing) Last Last… Sach… God Promise…_

 _The Man coming out from this Small Sweet Memory after getting a Hand on His Shoulder…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (straight): Mushkil hy Ashoke…_

 _The Small Meeting after getting Daya back, really giving Tension to His Doctor who replied…._

 _Ashoke (softly telling His point as): Sir, it's again a Risk and You All knew it… (detailing) Main Guarantee Nahi dy skta ky Daya ki ye Condition kub tak rehti hay… (again) 24 Hours ka Observation Time tou dena hoga…_

 _ACP (agreed but again): Ashoke, Humary Pass Time Nahi hy… (suddenly to Abhijeet) Tum Bolo Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (in tense tone) Sign tou ho gaye na…?_

 _Salunkhy (with Sigh): Nahi Bacchy… (briefing them) jabhi tou Hum Kal Subah ka Keh rhy hain…._

 _ACP (added more): haan, Chuhan aur Kuch aur HQ kay Officers nay is Baat ko Favor kiya hy… jub Daya Behosh hua… Jonathan Sign kr hee rha tha, pr kr Nahi paya… magar (with deep breath) Kal Subah 9 bajy Humein hr haal mein Daya ko Court mein Pesh krna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Kal (with scare tone) agr Aaj ka hee Repeat TeleCast ho gaya tou…?_

 _Salunkhy (to Ashoke): Aik Kaam karo… (suggest Him as) Daya ko Sedative pr Mut rakkho… No More Medication… Usy abhi Sony kay baad Utha do.. bhaly Raat Bhar jagao…_

 _Ashoke: acha Sir (not much Convince tone) Main Dekhta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (to Freddie after Seeing His Cell with): Freddie, Mamu aur Rishi ko Call kr ky Bata do… Kafi Calls aa chuki hain Rishi ki… Phone Silent pr tha tou Pata Nahi chala Mujhy… (to Ashoke) Ghar ly jaon kya Usy…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively with): Nahi… yehein Rehny do…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rahul): Yaar Us kay Kapry etc ly aao Ghar sy… yahein sy Court jana hoga… balky Mery bhi ly aao (to Freddie as seeing Him Dialing Rishi number so Stopping Him with) Freddie Rehny do… Rahul ja rha hy Ghar tou Mamu aur Rishi ko Detail mein bata dy ga… (to Rajeev) Tumhein kya hua hy…?_

 _Rajeev (smilingly): kuch Nahi.. I think Main bhi Rahul kay Sath chalta hun…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and now Both R went to Residence, while Freddie and Vivek to Bureau to Update the Situation to Rest while Oldie Duo back to HQ for further WorkOut and A Square at Hospital…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): tou phir…?_

 _Voice 2 (straight): I dunt know, dekho kuch tou Sochna hoga…_

 _Voice 1: Chalo I'll think about it… (concern way) is waqt aurun ko Mazeed Tension dena Acha Nahi…_

 _Voice 2: haan pr (telling as) Ashoke ye Point Raise kary ga… abhi yahan aany sy Pehly Main ny Usy Text kr diya tha so Hope ye Baat Sirf Hum Teenun kay Zehn pr rhy…_

 _Voice 1: pr (ask again) Hum Kahein gy kya… itna Lamba Time Span hy Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev: hmm… Lets See… (again) Daya ko wesy bhi Kuch Yaad Nahi hoga…_

 _Rahul: hmmm…. (soft tone) chalo Dekhty hain… pehly ye Court ki Tension tou Khatam ho…_

 _Rajeev (agreed): Rightoo…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (irritatingly): arry pr, Jagna kyun hy… (seeing Abhijeet working on a File at another Bed with) File Tum bana rhy ho aur Jagna Mujhy para rha hy… (again whine) kya Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (stressed): Sahab ka hee Pichla Kaam Nimta rha hun… Samjha… (threatening) Ek Zara bhi Jhapki lii na, Kutai kr dun ga…_

 _Daya (grunt): Yaar, (showing His Lazy Body Posture with) Mujhy Buht Thakan ho rhi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Buht So liye hain… ab Zara Hath Pair aur Ankhyaan bhi Chala lein…_

 _Daya (munching nuts with winking): Aankhyaan lara lety ka Option hota tou (sweetly) Acha bhi lagta…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): Laraii tou theen…_

 _He does not get any Response telling Him to Cross the Line so Bite His tongue, Look at Him and Apologizing as…_

 _Abhijeet (regretting tone): Mera wo matlab Nahi tha Daya…_

 _Daya (look at Abhijeet and in Serious tone): Boss, Us waqt Main (winking naughty as) Chota bhi tou kitna tha…_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Laughing and Giggling of the Big Guy takes Abhijeet to a Memory Lane where the Big Man asked Him in His Kiddie tone as…_

 _Daya (ask): Bhaiyya Jee…. Aap ki Shadi Nahi hui…?_

 _Abhijeet (normally): Nahi…._

 _Daya: aur (again) Choty Bhaiyya ki…?_

 _Abhijeet (again): Nahi…_

 _Daya (again): Rahul ki…_

 _Abhijeet (casual): Nahi…_

 _Daya (shock): hawwww… aur (ask curiously) Meri…?_

 _Abhijeet: acha (look at him and in taunting tone) Bhaiyya Jee Shadi karein na karein… koi Ghum Nahi… (naughty) Apni Shadi ki Fikr hy Buht…_

 _Daya Smiled Shyly although Abhijeet Back at Current where got a Nut threw over His Face and got a Naughty Wink from His Big Kid…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously it's a Difficult Task for them… Daya Body is Exhausted so under Ashoke Assistance, They giving Him Time to Time Jerk to Relax His Body and giving Him few Naps during these hours…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Hazy and Grey Clouds gathering around while making a Weather really Awesome…._

 _The session of Small and Light Breakfast handled by Daya and Others as Oldie Duo already Ordered to Ashoke and Abhijeet to bring Daya at Court, Not Allowing any more Members whose Mood Really Off especially Rahul so Abhijeet Amend that Order with…_

 _Abhijeet: acha (telling) Tum aur Rajeev wahan Parking pr rehna… Sir nay kaha hy ye Requested Trail hy so No More People Allowed…_

 _Rahul (still with Off mood as): pr Mujhy dekhna hy… (telling) Us Maheela aur Daya ka Encounter…_

 _Abhijeet (stopped Him with): acha bas Rahul… (strict tone) Daya ki tarah Pitny ka Shauq ho rha hy na tou I m Free (snatching the Shopper with) Samjhy…_

 _He Totally Missed the Funny Face made by Rahul in His Back while Rajeev Pat on His Shoulder as Both at Hospital with Duo Cloths…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Irritation at it's Peak… Daya is now really Not Cooperating with such Dumb Questions Repetitively…._

 _He already could not get that why Dr. Ashoke is going with them rather Team…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet after Dressed Up as): magar Yaar… (ask) Dr. Ashoke kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (strict): Daya… Sawdhani koi Buri Cheez Nahi hy aur filhaal Chalo… (casually) Baad mein Saari Detail Main batata hun Tumhein…_

 _Daya (leaving room taunt): Kha lo gy… (tell) malum hy Mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Sahab ki tarha Drum Nahi hy…_

 _Daya growled HUNH although Patiently Tackling All as now Ashoke Back Off from His Ministrations…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (sugary tone): Hello Sweetie…_

 _The Man wearing Sky Blue Shirt with Murky Brown Jeans with His Fav Pair of Grey Joggers turn towards the Call and find a Loving Lady who ask…_

 _Lady: You are So (trying to touch the Cheek of Man who step back with wide eyes with) Cute Honey…_

 _The Man really in a Big Shock although seeing the Meaningful Looks and Smiles of His Buddy and Doctor who were little Far from Him in Corridor…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Witness Box is filled with 6 feet 2 inches Figure who just giving Glaring Looks to His Pal on this Stupid Statement Session which always Irritated Him a lot…_

 _The Confront Lawyer already in Blabbering session as He and His Client does not want to Repeat All the Earlier and telling this is only a Wasting of Time…._

 _Oldie Duo, A Square and Chuhan Only Enjoying the Panel although Daya in Great Confusion regarding the Presence of Few HQ Heads, Chuhan and especially the Lady who already Falling in Love with Him…._

 _Lawyer: tou (sweetly to Daya as engaging the Last Query session as) Aap ki Birthday mein Aap Mujhy bhi Bulayein gy Daya…?_

 _Daya (straightly): Kyun… (trying to clarifying with) I mean, its Little Private…_

 _Lawyer (look at His Client who also in Shock phase, ask more): arry wo (stressing) Laaf aur Rain waly Deer ko bhi tou Bulana tha na…_

 _Daya (look at Him Keenly and ask in Concern tone): Aap Theek hain na Sir…?_

 _The Noise of Muffled Laughing rose inside the Room Confused the Judge too, who Directly ask Daya…_

 _Judge: Aap, (straight) Apna Intro karwayein…?_

 _Daya (grunt low but add): Sr. Insp Daya from CID Mumbai working from atleast 21 Years, started from Sub Insp and then Promoted to Sr. Insp…._

 _Judge really in Complete Tension as He and Dr. Shweeta got that Daya Regain His Current Mental state, but to Prolong or trying to getting any Loose Point, He asked more…_

 _Judge: aur (again) Aaj Aap yahan kyun Maujud hain….?_

 _Daya (briefing): annn… We Raided at Virar Area on HQ Order and nabbed a Snatching Gang where I was Injured due to a Minor Accident and…_

 _Before He could Finish His Statement, The HQ Heads started to standup and after giving a Soft Signal Leaving the Room giving a Big and Relaxing Smile over Daya Group Members while Low Growls in throats at Confront Team Gathering…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (shaking hand with): Thank You so much Chuhan… Really You Helped a lot…_

 _As ACP Sir giving His Heartfelt Thanks to a Man who is mostly in Support of Daya and favoring Him Continuously in that Case, replied as…_

 _Chuhan: Plz Sir… (in little low tone) He just gives a Glimpse of My time when I was in that Phase…_

 _ACP pat over His Shoulder while back to Salunkhy Sir and Others Heads of HQ, while Abhijeet stepping ahead with…_

 _Abhijeet (giving His Hand as): Thank You Chuhan…._

 _Chuhan: ohhhh (grabbing it with) tou Sr. Insp Abhijeet ko ye bhi aata hy…_

 _Abhijeet (back with): bas jee kya karein… kabhi kabhi buht kuch sehna parta hy… (stressing) Na chahty huay bhi…_

 _The Man Laughed and leave the Spot with Big Smile on that Teasing Figure who never ever loose any moment…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… wesy (look at Ashoke and in serious tone) Tum Fail hony kay sy Pehly sirf Dhakkan thy ya still Baray Dhakkan…_

 _Before the Medical Professional Retort on that Taunting Query… Rajeev Stopped in Front of Both and uttered in Tension…_

 _Rajeev: Abhijeet, Ashoke Chalo… (tensely) Daya Freak out ho gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (running with): kyun… kesy…?_

 _Rajeev (replied): Us nay Rahul kay Cell pr Date Dekh lii…_

 _Ashoke (cuss with): Damn it…_

 _The Voice's of_ _ **SANS LO DAYA… RELAX…. KUCH NAHI HUA… DAYA TAKE DEEP BREATH**_ _… all Totally Waste as the Panic giving Heaving in His Chest, His Heart Racing in His RibCage, the Black Spots around the Blurry Vision of His Eyes really takes Him in Oblivion although giving Scare Jerks to People around Him…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _…_


	15. Last Chapter

**_OK, tou HAPPPYYYYYY DEEEEWWWWAAAALLLIIIII..._**

 ** _is Khushi men ye Story ka Last and Lengthy Chapter..._**

 ** _YAYYYY..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Mostly its based on Abhijeet POV..._**

 ** _Jo kuch Un Do Months kay baad Guzra aur Guzry ga aagy..._**

 ** _Sub zyada tar Abhijeet ko Yaad aa rha hy..._**

 ** _OK_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Lets Enjoy..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _The Totally Blurry White and Grey Ceiling, the Typical Antiseptic Smell, the Upper White Paint over Walls Tells Daya about His UnConscious state….._

 _He is trying to Straight Up, Back on His Lying Position with the Gentle Strength of Arms…._

 _The Grunts of Pain and still the Blearily Images tells Him about taking Few Blinks to Clear His View seeing Abhijeet in His Line of Sight so Grabs His Arm and the Man Relaxed Him as…_

 _Abhijeet (lying Him Calmly with): Relax Daya…. Aaram sy…_

 _Daya (hoarse tone): Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet (again): haan, Main Jaanta hun… Tum kya Poochna chah rhy ho… pr thora Relax karo.. (Soothingly) abhi Doctors Tumhein Check kr lein tou Hum Baat krty hain… (squeeze His Palm in Assurance with) All OK hy… Tum bhi… abhi Baat krty hain… just Wait…_

 _The Man nodded while step aside to gives Space to Ashoke and His Staff to Thoroughly Checked Daya…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Shock is Real over Face and Washes the Confusion from His Head although He is still in Little Scary shade with…_

 _Daya: pr (totally unbelievable state) Do Months…_

 _Ashoke (relaxing tone): hota hy Daya… aisa…._

 _Abhijeet giving Full Roam to Ashoke to Handle Mosly that Medical Part to Relax Daya so Only He and Ashoke Catering Him after taking Him to Hospital from Court…._

 _Daya: pr Main (little scary tone) Coma mein tou Nahi tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet (assure tone): Nahi Daya… abhi tou Ashoke nay Tumhein itni Detail mein Bataya hy… (again) Tumhein Buht Pain tha.. Tumhary Brain ki Inner Lining mein Chout thi even Swelling bhi… Tum In and Out rhy thy…_

 _Daya (again confusing tone): itny Saary Din…_

 _Ashoke (nodded): haan, magar (add more) is mein Morphene ka aur Dusri Pain Medicine's ka bhi Hath hy jo Hum Tumhein Constantly dety rhy…._

 _Daya: pr (again) Dr. Ashoke, Mujhy Samjh Nahi aa rha aur (irritative tone) Mujhy tou kuch Yaad bhi Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (strict): aur krny ki Zarurat bhi Nhai hy… Samjhy…_

 _Ashoke (look at Abhijeet and Calming Daya with): haan Daya… take it Easy… (Softly) Buht Zyada Apny Zehn pr Zor Na do… Hum Tumhein Sub Bata chuky hain… Tumhara Brain Muddled rhy ga… Hazy rhy ga aur sadly agr Tum Buht Zor do gy Un Dino ko Yaad krny ko tou (in fake sympathic although scary tone) Sorry to say, Tumhein shayed Dobara Medication pr Shift krna hoga…_

 _Daya (immediately): No Way…_

 _Abhijeet: haan tou (again mention) ye No Way usi waqt hoga jub Tum Amal karo gy… OK…_

 _Daya (low tone): Acha…. (another attempt as) pr…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts with): Daya… Buht Baatein ho gayii hain… Be Relax (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet plz, Daya ko kaho Relax rhy… warna Pain Barh jaye ga… (reminding again) Main Usy Ghar tou Jany dy rha hun.. magar Be CareFul (giving a Priscription as) ye kuch Pain Meds hain… (to Daya again) Sar mein Dard ho… Thakan Feel ho… Fever… foran Abhijeet ko Batana… Ok… (to Abhijeet) is mein sy Tum Meds dy skty ho… (reminding Him) Last wali Sub Band kr dena… OK…._

 _Abhijeet nodded although after Daya IV Finished… He takes Him to Residence with Little Tension…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (with Hurrah way): Yayyyyyyy…. (raising His Collar as) Beta Mujh sy Jeetna Impossible… I am a (wink) Bluff Master…_

 _The Man Happily Eating the Puff's taken out by Rahul during Thrice Playing Bluff…_

 _Honestly Abhijeet takes a Big and Relaxing sigh although really Happy to have such Lovely and Understanding Family and Friends…_

 _He still remember the Stress which He Dealt during that Journey when He was taking back to Daya to Residence…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1: matlab… (shockingly) kuch bhi….?_

 _The Voice is Little Unbelievable after Hearing it although He have a Thought about it, but still have a Hope that Daya remind few Glimpse of that Kiddie Days…_

 _Voice 2 (calming tone): haan… (trying to tell Abhijeet as) samjho ye Do Dhai Maheeny Us ki Life mein aayey hee Nahi… wo Resume Back hoga Usi Waqt sy.. Jub Wo Us Case mein Mujrimun ka Peecha krty huay Zakhmi hua tha…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Ashoke… (ask confusingly) Hum Usy batayein gy kya in Do Dhai Months ka… Din, Tareekh, Maheena tou Badalnay sy rahy… Calendar tou Apna chalta Nahi hy…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm…. (relaxing) dekho Usy Freak Out Nahi krna hy… Relax rehna… Injury ka tou (telling reasonably) Batana hy cause abhi Daya kuch aur din Medication pr rhy ga.._

 _Abhijeet: aur (pressing teeth with) is Saaly Google Baba ny tou…_

 _Ashoke: wohi, aur (sighing) Daya aur Danny ka Curiosity Level taqreeban Aik hee hy…_

 _Abhijeet (again): pr Bacchy…?_

 _Ashoke: Socho… (telling) thora Buht Bacchun ko koi Kahani Suna do…_

 _Abhijeet: Let's See… (again) Mamu aur Rishi ko bhi Batana pary ga…_

 _Ashoke: haan Dekh lo… pr (leaving room with) No Stress…._

 _Abhijeet nodded although Working Out His Brain about Matching the Things most of Two Months Earlier…._

 _He started Calling Few Specific People and telling about to Wipe Out or trying to Vanish remembrance of these Two Months, before the Night when Both A's stayed at Hospital and Waiting for Daya last Visit to Court about that Issue…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Obviously Daya was Surprised to Meet with Mamu and Rishi in First Place after coming back to Residence either Not Happy with Abhijeet attempt as…_

 _Daya (after settling with): Mamu, ye Pagal Aami hy na… (softly) Pareshan kr diya Aap ko… (asking) kya Do Maheeny sy Aap yahan hain…?_

 _Mamu (relaxing Him with): Nahi Beta… kuch Dino Pehly aayey thy (to Rishi) Rishi, Sub ky liye Juice lao (to Abhijeet as after seeing His attempt to have a Seat, added) aur Jeet jao, Change karo… Daya tou chalo Dula Duhlaya lug rha hy… haan Tumhara Malum nahi.. (asking nautingly) kyun Daya…?_

 _The Low Giggling turning to a High Pitch Laughing Angered the Bigger Bear who giving a Light Kick at Daya Foot and went inside His room…_

 _Mamu (softly although Relaxing Him and Tackling matter as): bas Beta… ACP Sir sy Baat hui… Jeet ko tou Dekhna tha na (taking Juice from Rishi who sat against Both in Floor Cushion, Mamu added) Us ka Khayal bhi tou rakhna hy na…_

 _Daya (sipping with): Jee Mamu… aur Main tou (sadly) kuch kr bhi Nahi paaya… aur (with regretful tone) kuch Yaad bhi Nahi Mujhy…_

 _Rishi (pat over His Knee with): arry Bhiayya… Chalta hy… (casual) Sub Saheh raha… (ask) Aap nay Bhaiyya ko Dekha na… kuch Farq laga kya… (counting) Weight Loss, Dullness, Sickness etc etc… (witty way) Baba ny Buht Kas kay rakkha Bhaiyya ko…_

 _Daya (with naughty tone): Baandh kay Maara tha ya aisy hee Do Chaarr Chamat sy Kaam chalaya…_

 _Mamu giving Him a Smack over His Arm while Both Younger Champs started KHI KHI which turned Loud when Abhijeet Joined them after a Quick Shower…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _These days really Fun Filled too but how to Tackle Many Small Things still giving Rattling to My Brains…_

 _Obviously We tried to Wipe Out few things from Residence or Daya Bedroom like His School Bag/ Few Toys/Cartoon Cloths and Others but its Difficult to Wipe Everything …._

 _Voice (shouting): Abhijeet…. Abhi…. Boss…._

 _Abhijeet (angry grumbling during arrival as): kya hua Motay… Sabar tou kr ly… Pahyey thori hain Pair mein…. (entering inside seeing the Bed Scattered with Daya Bright Colors Funny Faces or Cartoon Character Tee Shirts with) Bolo…_

 _He really takes a Big Secret Sigh when Glancing over these Few TEE's which obviously Missed from Rishi during Vanishing All…._

 _Yes, He Sweep most of things but as per Daya Mentality to Secure few for Rainy days or Share with His Orphanage Friends, makes it Impossible to find Everything…._

 _Daya (started although sowing His bed with): Bolo kya… ye Sub kya hy… hain… (ask) ye Saari Jersey aur Main kaun sa aisi Jersey Pehantta hun….?_

 _Abhijeet started Rolling His Brain to Work Out and coming up an Immediate Make Up Story added…_

 _Abhijeet: Mamu layey thy… (folding few with casual way) kehny lagy Daya Buht Pyara lagta hy… (He instantly added Baccha Party with) Do Teen Danny aur Hanni nay bhi Present ki theen jub (teasingly to distracting Daya mind with) Sahab Apni Neend Poori kr rhy thy… (again casual way) Main nay Mamu ko Kaha bhi kay Daya ye Sub Nahi pehannta Mamu… pr… (Emo way) Us Time tou Sub hee itny Pareshan thy… (Daya feels the Wetness in Voice of His Pal who trying to Control over Himself but added Lowly as) Jo Jo kr rha tha… Main kya kehta… jus to Relax their Minds… khair (with sad sigh) acha Tum Pack kr do… Main Courier krwa dun ga Mamu ko…_

 _Daya (snatching the Tee wearing Toy Story Sticker with): hunh… (lighter the mood of His Buddy with) Mufta Chorny waly ko Paap lagta hy Baray Miyaan… (wearing it with) Jealousy tou Khatam hy Buddhy Aadmi pr… ab (sweetly) Mamu layey Mery liye… itna Payra hun tou… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet takes a Big Big Sigh although He is Wondering the Whining regarding Wearing and Purchasing these Shirts even Some Shirts creating Trouble, He remembered as…_

 _Voice (giving Shopper): lo bhae… (cutely) aa gayii Choty ki Buggie Jersey…._

 _The Man taking Out few Tee's having few Printed Specific Animated Characters as its Impossible to Find all these Kiddie Items in Daya Size Shirts and Rahul is so Handful about that…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice1 (shockingly): phir… (excitingly) Pakry gaye kya….?_

 _Abhijeet: hunh…. Bana lii Kahani… bas (telling strongly) ye Khayal rakhna… agar Daya Tumhara ya Mamu ka Thanks kary ya koi Baat kary Tee Shirt deny ky hawalay sy tou (tauntingly) Chup Chaap Achy Bacchun ki tarah Khamoshi sy Amrit Samjh kr pii lena…._

 _Rishi (obedient tone): Jee Master Jee…_

 _The Man really Gulping His Anger on His Youngest Cousin Brother Comment with Exaggerated Laughing tone, Canceling the Call which He made at Night to Clear Mamu and Rishi to Handle that Point if Daya come a cross with them regarding the matter as They already Back to their Place after Daya Shifted to Residence Fit and Fine…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (utter only): Ohhhhh…._

 _Voice 2: tou ab (sad tone) No Palhai Papa…._

 _Obviously Abhijeet First giving the Task of Handling Baccha Party to His Team members…._

 _Freddie (softly): Jee ab No Parhai…._

 _Rehan: pr (with Awe tone) Yaadi Bhaiyya nay itni Achi Acting ki kesy….?_

 _Misha (agreed with still amusing shade): haan pata hee Nahi chala…_

 _Danny: aul kiya… (telling with amazement) wo tou Ghola bhi bany thy aur Humein Chair bi kalaii thi…._

 _Vivek (naughty): tou Maza aaya tha na…. (Danny nodded with Big Smile, Vivek added) wohi tou…_

 _Rajat: pr (telling Calmly) ab Humein Un ko Batana ya kisi tarah bhi Jatana Nahi hy kay Hum nay (reminding) Un ki Acting Pakr lii thi…_

 _They All knew it's a PHUSSS PLAN like RISHI PHUSS KABAB, but obviously telling them not to Remember the who Phase, Forget it, never Discussing or Telling about that is Out of Option so They come up with a Twist in that Plan by Help of another Younger One…_

 _Misha (making a whispering sound like Daya is standing against them as): matlab Secret…_

 _Sachin (happily although taking relaxing sigh with): aur nahi tou kya…_

 _Rehan: pr (still in arguing mode) is tarah tou Yaadi Bhaiyya samjhein gy Hum (displeasing way) Buddhu hain…_

 _Danny (agree): aul ka… (wrinkling nose) Gandi Baat…_

 _Aman (strongly): Bilkul Nahi… (explaining All as) is tarah Daya Bhaiyya ko Yaqeen aa jaye ga kay Wo Apny Disguise Mission mein First aa gaye kyunky (smilingly) Hum mein sy kisi nay Un ko Pehchana hee Nahi aur Hum Saar waqt Samjhty rhy kay Un ki Yaaddasht Sach mein Chali gayii… (ask in tough tone) kyun Tum Log chahyty ho Daya Bhaiyya Fail ho jayein…?_

 _The Negative Nod really Relaxes the Family Members cause it's the Biggest Deal to Cater Kids…._

 _Rehan (after thinking): hmmm… tou (ask to All in general) Hum Log Un ko is baary mein Batayein hee Nahi… jesy (thoughtful) Hum ny Un ko Clown wala Nahi bataya tha…_

 _Misha (seeing the Positive nod of Elders as): aur wo Gari wala bhi…_

 _Danny (added): aul Chail wala bhi… Wo tou (laughingly) DA ti Dum Rack aur Chub…_

 _He started Laughing although All Smiled and really really taking Deep Breaths which They were Tackling from the Start of this Small Gathering…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _They really are not Expected that there Plan would be so Workable when they come out with this and for Celebrating Success party they takes Aman who is the Hero of that Plan to Eat Ice Cream, where They were really Tensed till last Night…_

 _Freddie: pr (to Rajat) Sir, Hum Log Un ko Batayein gy kya… (telling) Choty Miyaan tou Kal sy Mera Dimagh Kha rhy hain kay DA itni Chuttiyaan kyun kr rhy hain…._

 _Rajat (agreed with): haan ye Masla tou hy…_

 _Voice (coming inside with): kya Main koi Idea dun…?_

 _Obviously They are Planning it at Duo Residence Stairs as Rahul and Rishi with Rajeev Help Working at Residence and Daya Bedroom…_

 _Vivek (making space with): kyun Nahi Aman… (encouragingly) Bolo…._

 _Aman (softly): Hum Bacchun ko Kehty hain kay ye Daya Sir ka Plan hy kisi Mission ky liye aur Hum Log Un ko ye Pretend krty hain kay Hum nay Un ko Nahi Pehchana…._

 _Sachin (after thinking a bit): hmmm… Dum tou hy Idea mein…_

 _Vivek (added): aur Bacchun ko is Baat ky liye bhi Raazi krna hy kay Bacchy is Baat ka Zikr Daya Sir kay Saamny Na karein…._

 _Freddie (to Aman Straightly): pr Tum bhi Sath hona Aman Beta…._

 _Rajat (agreed with): chalo kuch kr kara kr yehi Bataty hain… (telling) wesy bhi Rehan and Misha ko kuch Drug etc ka Idea tou hy… Samajh lein gy Bacchy…._

 _The Fixed that Plan with few Amendments and then Presented it in front of Kids who buying it cause it happened few times as Daya coming up with Disguise and Kids does not Recognized Him Relax Him about His Makeup about any Mission …_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (softly): kya Thora Buht bhi batana Saheh Nahi…?_

 _Ashoke (with briefing way): Nahi Sir, wo phir Buht Zor daaly ga Apny Zehn mein… Sar dard Barh jaye ga.. jo Healing hui hy wo phir sy Problem kry gi… (adding more) right now Daya kisi Medicine ya Mild Medicine pr tha or ab agar Usy kuch hua tou Medically Us ka Treatment Difficult hoga… agr (with sigh) Usy Sar Dard hua tou wo khud bhi koi Self Medication kr skta hy… jis sy Us kay Brain ko Nuqsaan bhi ho skta hy…_

 _ACP: matlab, (again) Usy kuch Yaad aana Mushkil hy…_

 _Ashoke: almost Impossible… is liye Usi Statement pr Sub Stick rahein tou Better hy…._

 _ACP: darasal (with sigh, telling about His Practical approach as) Mujhy Darr ye hy kay shayed Bacchun mein sy ya Hum sy hee kuch Ghalat Na ho jaye… koi Baat Un Dino ko ly kr Daya kay Saamny na Munh sy Nikl jaye…_

 _Ashoke: Jee Sir, (agreeing with ACP Sir but added more as) Aap Saheh hain aur ye Possibility bhi hay kay kabhi Humary hee Munh sy Daya kay Samny kuch nikl jaye, is liye Abhijeet nay is Statement mein Orphanage ko Add kiya hy…_

 _Salunkhy (agreed): Theek… wesy is beech kuch Khas hua tou nahi (turn to Abhijeet with) wesy Abhijeet, Tum nay kyun achanak Faisla Badal diya…?_

 _Abhijeet: bas Sir, Aap ko Pata tou hy… (whispering) Failures ka…_

 _ACP (stern): Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet (smilingly seeing the Red Face of Doctor adds): Sir, Daya Buht Risk pr tha… (sadly) koi bhi kabhi bhi Usy Behla kr ly ja skta tha… Kidnapping/Attacking.. kuch bhi ka Chance zyada hy… (telling) agr aisa Nahi hota tou shayed Main Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts with chewing tone): Failure…._

 _Abhijeet (sweetly with twinkling eyes): oops… wohi…_

 _Ashoke Left the Cabin on Immediate bases giving a Big Grin and Smile over Abhijeet Face and Oldie Duo who wanted to Scold Him Quiets after Seeing His Childish Happiness getting after Pulling His Friend Leg…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _They Missed Few Things to Wipe Out from Daya Room as He Placed them Secretly where No One knew so after coming back, He got those of few things really giving a Big Mind Game to His Friends…_

 _Voice 1 (again irritation): magr Yaar (seeing the Toy with) Plane…._

 _Voice 2: Daya, (Softly) Tum Medicine aur Morphene kay Under thy na… Mind Muddled rehta hy…_

 _Voice: tou kya (again ask in confusion) Main ny ye Khud Kaha tha Rajeev…?_

 _Rajeev nod with): haan… Farmaish thi aur Poori na ho… (smiley way) Mumkin tou Nahi…_

 _Daya Smiled still not Buying the thing, hearing a Smooth Softer tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Tum nay (making His voice more soft with) Apny Bachpan kay Dino ko kafi Yaad kiya tha… (Daya shut His eyes in Pain, heard more) bas jo Samjh aaya (takes Him in His Arms with) ly liya…._

 _It's Abhijeet Idea to Emboss this Point in Daya Mind cause There Brains could not make more Stories which Convinced Daya about many other things…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1: Groggy… (looking at the thing in His hand thoroughly with) ye kesa Naam hua bhae…?_

 _Voice 2 (teasingly): Sahab ki hee Ejad thi… (taunt) Froggy kay Takker pr Groggy… hunh…._

 _Daya (placing thing over Him and ask softly): Yaar, Aik Baat Poochun…._

 _Abhijeet (look at him the working which He is doing with): haan Poocho…._

 _Daya (calmly): Tum Mujhy Tuck kyun kr rhy ho Blanket ky ander….?_

 _A Complete Embarrassment really turn the Man Face to Red Cherry who Unconsciously Tucking His Brother even His Brother New Stuffed Animal named Groggy which is a Frog inside the Blanket…._

 _Abhijeet Quickly Left the Room although Daya Placing that Stuff Frog over His Bed and murmur during Yawning…_

 _Daya (to Frog): shayed Main ny Abhi ko Buht Tang kiya hoga… Orphanage ky Dino ko Yaad kr ky (frustrated tone) cha Yaar, Mujhy kuch Yaad kyun Nahi hy… hunh… (angry seeing His Bedsite having Pile of Medicine with) ye Dawaein bhi na… Bekaar ka Tamasha…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _He did not Fit Many Things in Coming Up Days where He got few Channel Locked through Child Protection Lock in TV…._

 _He Confronted Abhijeet about that although He knew Few Channels They also Locked few Channels cause of Baccha Party Freely Access in Residence but getting Locked NETFLIX/HBO/WB and Other's really Confused Him, got a Reply as…_

 _Abhijeet (stressing): Mamu aayey huay thy… acha lagta Sahab ki Fav Heroine ohhh… (taunting) matlab Heroines… Sahab kay Ghum mein (telling with tease) PG Rating pr Kaam krti.. hunh… Bewakoof…_

 _Daya (wide eyes): ohhhh…_

 _The Ohhh from Daya Mouth Relaxed Abhijeet who got that His Bewakoof Pal Buying this Bekaar Story so Easily…._

 _Mostly Animated and Cartoon Movie CD's and USB He got inside TV Trolley, got the Answer as…._

 _Abhijeet (casually as going to make Tea at Kitchen with): Bacchun ka Aana Jana Buht Barh gaya tha… is liye…_

 _It's an Easy Idea and Obviously Daya Like it that His Family really Cared about such Small times even in His Absence as His Brother mostly taking out His Fav Animated Movies…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _A BatMan Mug, Oolaf shaped Water Sipper, Toy Story Plate and Spoon Set, Car's and Poo'h Bear Bed Spread's even a Comforter having Coco Pictures, Welcoming Him in His Haste Entrance inside that Room…._

 _The Stale Smell of Something takes Him towards the Source where He Opened a Small Scooby Doo Lunch Box having few Pieces of Pizza, Bread, Buns, Muffins really giving Him Scary Jerks so run Out and Smashed…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _The Same Lounge where He is Watching His Brother Playing with His Friends few weeks back only Fills with Hot Rolling Wheeler's moving here and there in Floor…_

 _The Plane mostly taking off and in Air as the Sound of Booming and Zooming Hanging in Air…._

 _The TV Back with its Original UnLock Channels although few New Action Movies Waiting for them to Watch in USB…._

 _It's really Difficult to trying to Put the Puzzle Pieces but Obviously They cant Handle it so take it in another way to Relax the Man…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (pacing although Angry over Himself with): Sub Meri Ghalati hy… (rashly) Main nay Jaldi Jaldi mein Store Room ko Check krnay ki Zehmat hee Nahi ki… (irritate) bas Rahul, Rishi aur Rajeev nay kaha kay Hum nay Sub Saman Hata diya… Main bhi Dheela par gaya… (punch over table with) Damn it…._

 _It's a Big Shock for Abhijeet who really dunt Understand after entering inside the Residence to Look at the Completely Confused Scary Figure Slipped on the Floor with Tears…._

 _He takes Him to LLH where Ashoke and Rest Doctors Treated Him with Sedative's…_

 _Voice 2 (sighing): khair, jo hua so hua… (to Rest) Stick raho… Apny Statement pr…_

 _Voice 3 (irritatingly): pr Ashoke…. aur Wo wahan Ghussa hee kyun bhala… (look at the another figure with) Hum ny tou Achi tarah Lock kiya tha na Rahul… phir…?_

 _Abhijeet: kya Beekaar ki Baatein kr rhy ho Rajeev… (telling them as) zahir hy Humary Buht sy Cases ki Files/Documents kafi kuch Store Room kay Secret Closet mein hy… Daya gaya hoga wahan kisi Kaam sy… wesy bhi Wo (breath with) Rajni Case pr aaj kal Kaam kr rha hy… 3 Saal Purana Case hy.. kuch Zarurat par gayii hogi… Main ny bhi Na (again back to himself with) Rishi aur Mamu ky Allahabad Wapis Jany ky baad aur Na Tum Logun kay Store Room ko Lock karny kay baad wahan Jhanka… (irritative tone) yahan Bureau dekho… wahan Daya ki Baatun ka Jawab do… Sach (with sigh although sitting over chair as Rahul gives Him a Chilled Water on Ashoke signal with) lagta hy Main tou in Do Maheenun ky ander hee Bhaag rha hun… (sipping with) Bacchun ko alug Pakr kay rakkha hua hy kay Zyada Daya sy Milein Mut.. hain tou Bacchay magar (placing glass back with chewing teeth) Us Buddhy ko tou Shaq carha hua hy Janny ka… abhi Danny sy Pooch ly ga Beta Gariyun sy Khely… (grumble) Bewakoof…_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): wesy Daya ko andaza hy na kay Us kay Orphaagae kay Dino aur Farmaishun ko Us nay kafi Yaad kiya… (tell) bas isi pr Fix rao… hr Baat pr Kehna kay Tum nay is ki Farmaish ki thi.. Maanga tha ya kuch bhi…_

 _Rahul: aur (worrying) Wo tou jesy Yaqeen hee kr ly ga…._

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): kr tou ly ga… magar… (in confusing tone) Kafi Saman tou Used hy… matlab Khula hua…?_

 _Ashoke (now standing with this Boring Dastaan): Yaar Keh dena… kay yahan Hospital mein hee Comforter/Bed Spread use kiya tha aur Danny etc ny Toys sy Kheela tha… (look at Abhijeet with) aby kuch bhi Keh dena… ab Main kya kya bataon… (angry) itna Dimagh Nahi hy…_

 _The Chorus of_ _ **JABHI TOU FAIL HO GAYE**_ _really Boiling many Small Bubbles of Blood inside the Neurologist Body…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _A Big rather Irritating Task Awaiting for All of Us as now it's not to Handling the 6 Years Old Kid but a Sharp Middle Aged CID Officer whose Every Point started with_ _ **KYUN**_ _and ended with_ _ **KESY**_ _…._

 _The starting of Queries like KING SIZED BED SPREAD to SCOOBY DOO LUNCH BOX and Finishing over STUFFED ANIMAL to STALE FOOD…._

 _Daya: pr Yaar, (looking at the Hospital Bed keenly with) Bed Sheet tou Double Bed ki hy, jub kay Hospital Bed tou Single hoty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (briefing): tou Kids Bed Sheet Single Bed Size ki aatii hain, is (showing Him hospital bed size with) Adult Size Hospital Bed kay liye Choti theen na is liye Double Bed ki leni pari…_

 _Daya (uttered): ohhh… aur (again) Lunch Box kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Sahab ko Hospital ka Khana Lunch Box mein chahyey tha…_

 _Daya (again uttering): ohhh… aur wo (shyly) Groggy…?_

 _Abhijeet (fuming now): Sahab ko hee Mainduk Bha gaya tou Hum kya karein…_

 _Daya: tou (shockingly) kya Mian Khud Khareedny gaya tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (wanted to snatch few Bachy Kuchy Baal from His Own Head with): Jahil Moty… Online Shopping bhi koi Cheez hoti hay aur Wifi bhi kisi Charya ka Naam hy…_

 _Daya (Again): oh…. aur Wo (low) Sub Khany aur Jersey aur Toys….?_

 _Obviously He found many Gifts and Cloths wearing a Tag's in His Hasty Writing with Name of Baccha Party and ANUSH/RAVI/AMAR really Scared Him to Core with…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya (coming ahead, wrapping His Bear in His Arms with) Sub Bhool jao… wo Aik Phase tha… Please… (Soothing Him with) Tumhein lagta tha kay Tum Wahein chaly jao gy jabhi Tum nay Un Logun kay liye Saary Foods rakkhy aur Un ky liye Gifts ki Farmaish bhi ki…._

 _Daya (with sigh): Yaar, Main ny (wet tone) Tum Sub ko Buht Pareshan kiya na…_

 _Abhijeet (patting on His Arm with): Bilkul Nahi…._

 _Daya: wesy (now in comfortable mode ask in Confusion) Wo Wakeel Sahab ko kya hua tha aur Wo Judge tou (reminding that Bad Man as) Wo Ghatya Jonathan tha na… hunh…. aur wo Lady… (wrinkling nose) kesi Baatein kr rhi theen…_

 _Voice: lo (entering inside with) Pyar jata rahi theen magr yahan kisi ko Qadar hee Nahi…_

 _Daya (angry): hunh… pr (ask again) Theen kaun…?_

 _Abhijeet: Buht Important Lady hain Daya Wo… (sweet tone) Main tou Soch rha hun Un pr Aik Kitaab likh dun… HOW TO FAIL A DOCT…_

 _The Man Rushed although cant able to Finish His Up Coming Book Title getting a Bad throw of Steths on His Head with Wicked Grin while Warn to Stunned Daya as…_

 _Ashoke (totally angry tone): Taangein tour kay na, Zaban sy Bandh dunga Tery Bhai ki…_

 _Daya (ask confusingly): kis ki Zaban sy…?_

 _The Burst of Laughing while the Growl and Grunt really Confused Daya although Angry the Famous Doctor…_

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Somehow, the Kiddie Days of Daya moving back in Conscious Brain of All…_

 _They again Back to their Usual Routine and ACP Sir Personally giving Little Extra Burden over Daya regarding Work to atleast giving All few More Minutes to make any Story to Relax Daya about anything…_

 _Already He was too much Confused that hows this Possible t Delay a Casual Snatching Gang Case till Two Month although he was in Recovery session…_

 _He also Confused find a Child Lock in Quillas which Abhijeet Puts after Daya Kidnapping Attempts Relaxed by Freddie who told that One time Rehan was about to fall outside so on Abhijeet Sir Order, He did it, Relaxing the Mind of Gentle Giant…._

 _…_ _._

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Voice (happily): DA… Duckie….._

 _Daya Seeing Few Ducks inside Pond as They just Stop to Talk to Freddie who was in Holiday today and Spending Time with His Family here at Park…_

 _Daya (nodded): haan…._

 _Danny: aayein, (giving Him Bread Crumbs Pack with) Khanayein in ko… jesy (reminding) Uch Time Khanaya tha…_

 _Daya (confusingly as): kis Time…?_

 _Danny (laughing with): jub Hum Nog aayey thy… (telling) Aap Chub Bhool gaye thy aul…._

 _The Shout of_ _ **ABHI**_ _really gives Deep Breath to a Man who really thinks that now He is really changed His Title from Sharp Shine to LIE MAN…._

 _The Waiting for Next Trip to LLH really not much Delayed, He Smiled although He knew How to Tackle His Buddy, with Help of His Family and Friend's…_

 _The Never Ending thing really gives Freshness to their Mind and tell them Hos Talented They are, He Smiled and Forwarding towards Both_ _ **D**_ _with a Sigh…._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**


End file.
